OBLIVIATE
by B-Breath
Summary: B-Breath x Breakfastcouple92 Summary : Chanyeol merasa bahwa dia adalah pria paling beruntung di muka bumi. Memiliki pasangan yang sempurna, cerdas, independen, menerima dirinya apa adanya. Namun satu yang Chanyeol tidak tahu; dia bukanlah satu-satunya di hati si 'cinta satunya'. — ChanBaek, KrisBaek, Mature, Western. — A story between Twinflame and Soulmate. Boys Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Port Angeles, Washington **

— _**D-614**_

Banyak orang menyukai awan. Baik dari filosofisnya hingga rasa tenang saat menatapnya.

Termasuk pula Park Chanyeol.

Kecintaannya tidak semata-mata ia sia-siakan begitu saja, tiap hari lelaki itu tahan berdiam diri di bawah langit untuk memotret mereka hingga menghasilkan berpuluh-puluh gambar setiap harinya. Bukan hanya awan, Chanyeol juga memotret alam tersembunyi yang membuatnya merasa bahagia untuk keluar rumah setiap hari.

Sebenarnya rencana Chanyeol adalah menjelajah ke daratan barat yang masih sangat alami, namun entah kenapa tukainya membawa ia berjalan ke suatu kawasan yang jauh dari rencana Chanyeol sebelumnya. Berdiri di depan jajaran toko roti dan terhenti pada sebuah sudut _cafe_.

Mata cokelat kehijauannya menangkap sesosok lelaki dengan _sweater_ biru tengah asik berkutat dengan novel di mejanya. Kepalanya tertunduk sementara bibirnya tertarik ke atas, melantunkan cekikik geli sesekali yang menarik sedikit daun telinganya karena ingin tahu apa yang kini menggelitik hatinya.

Chanyeol terpaku beberapa saat sebelum mengarahkan lensa kamera pada sosok itu hingga suara jepretannya membuat lelaki bertubuh mungil itu melempar pandang sejuta tanya di balik mata. Tidak mengidahkan novelnya yang jatuh merosot diantara paha yang kemudian tertutup.

Chanyeol menurunkan kameranya hingga mata mereka bertemu, mata itu.. Chanyeol tersentak dan memutuskan kontak mata terpanjang yang pernah ia buat itu. 10 detik. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kawasan pejalan kaki itu sebelum seseorang menabraknya dari samping, menyebabkan jaket kulitnya terkena tumpahan kopi.

Chanyeol berdecak, diliriknya tersangka kemudian beralih pada jaketnya.

"_I'm so sorry_," wanita itu segera bergegas bahkan saat Chanyeol baru saja membuka mulutnya. Lelaki itu mengatupkan mulutnya yang terbuka, menghembuskan nafas keras dan berbalik. Berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ke salah satu meja yang masih terdapat sosok lelaki malaikat yang Chanyeol ambil gambarnya tanpa izin.

Ia berdiri di depan lelaki itu lalu berdeham. Si _brunette_ mendongak, mengembangkan senyumannya yang sanggup membuat Chanyeol tercekat pita suaranya yang ingin ia getarkan.

"_Hello_."

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata mendengar suara lembut itu menyapanya. "_Oh_, _Hello_."

"Apa kau memiliki tisu?"

Ia bersyukur, dia menemukan suaranya.

**...**

Ia menyipitkan mata saat ditangkapnya netra pria yang menjepretnya diam-diam, satu simpul tersungging di bibir saat melihat sosok itu mendekat kembali entah untuk menyambanginya untuk sekedar meminta maaf atas perlakuan kurang sopannya.

Namun saat mendengar apa yang pria itu lontarkan, justru membuat Baekhyun mengernyit tepat di depan wajah si dia yang menatapnya dengan mata penuh harap.

"Apa kau memiliki tisu?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Apa dia kembali hanya ingin meminta tisu? Lalu ia beralih pada lengan jaket pria itu yang kotor.

"Tidak. Tapi aku punya sapu tangan." Pria itu mengangkat alisnya malu, kemudian menerima sapu tangan yang di ulurkan oleh si lelaki berbibir tipis. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan. Menggosok bagian kotor di jaketnya hingga warna gelap kopi tadi berpindah pada sapu tangan putih milik lelaki tadi.

Sebelum mengembalikannya, Chanyeol mencium sapu tangan itu. Dan itu juga tertangkap oleh manik lelaki di depannya. "Bau kopi." Lelaki itu tertawa geli. Namun Chanyeol langsung tersadar tingkah akan tingkah lugunya dan menyodorkan kembali sapu tangannya.

"Kau meminjamnya dariku dalam keadaan bersih, dan aku mau kau mengembalikannya dalam keadaan bersih juga."

Chanyeol menganga kecil. Kemudian dia segera memasukkan sapu tangan itu ke dalam saku celananya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Namun hatinya berat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, dan hatinya juga sepertinya bekerja sama dengan kakinya. Maka ia tetap berdiam di tempatnya.

"_Well_,"

Mereka hanya terdiam dan saling tatap satu sama lain. Canggung. _Namun jenaka juga_. Baekhyun membatin.

Ia menahan senyumnya. Tadi lelaki di depannya ini menjepretnya dan pergi begitu saja kemudian kembali dengan meminta tisu untuk membersihkan tumpahan kopi di jaketnya. Benar-benar unik.

"Kau yang tadi mengambil gambarku." Ucapnya.

_Sial_. Chanyeol sebenarnya menghindari pertanyaan semacam itu.

Tersentak karena merasa malu, ia menggaruk kepalanya dan menyengir.

"Maaf, aku sedikit lancang. Aku sangat malu saat kau menangkap basah diriku." Ia berkata jujur. "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menarik alisnya ke atas diikuti tanda tanya yang berdengung di dalam kepalanya. Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa ia mengambil gambarnya?

Pria itu tersenyum canggung karena tidak memiliki jawaban. "Mungkin karena kau terlihat familiar dengan orang-orangku." Mengutuk dalam hati, Chanyeol memikirkan kembali betapa bodohnya jawaban yang ia lontarkan. Ia terdengar seperti orang mabuk. "Maksudmu?"

"Asia.."

"_Oh_." Ia bergumam. Mengangguk kecil, kalau tidak salah, Chanyeol menangkap sebuah senyum kecil sebelum lelaki itu melanjutkan, "dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kulitmu terlihat bercahaya di bawah matahari." Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya. Chanyeol yang segera sadar dengan jawaban melecengnya berdeham. "Maksudku orang asia memiliki kulit yang—"

"Bercahaya di bawah sinar matahari?"

"_Y-yeah, _seperti itulah. _Oh_, ini hanya asumsiku. Semua orang punya kulit yang bagus jika mereka merawatnya."

"Tentu saja." Ia tertawa kecil. Mata Chanyeol berbinar melebur di sekitar wajahnya yang lembut. Terpesona untuk kesekian kali.

_Maksudku hanya kau saja._

"Kau menyukai kulit?"

"Ya?"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dengan pertanyaan konyol lelaki itu, tapi ia menjawabnya. "Tentu aku suka, juga, dengan kulitku."

_Oh_. Pertanyaan selanjutnya, mengapa mereka suka bermain alis? Chanyeol mengedipkan mata pelan.

Ia membuka mulutnya kemudian mengatupnya kembali. Menyimpan telapak tangannya di depan mereka, menahan gelak tawanya. Chanyeol tersenyum malu.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau duduk, _em_—"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Ya, Chanyeol. Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Hebat. 10 menit berlalu, dan kita baru berkenalan." Ujar Chanyeol diiringi tawannya yang canggung, Baekhyun balas tertawa tanpa suara. Namun tubuhnya bergetar. "Itulah masalahnya."

Chanyeol mengambil duduknya di kursi kosong di hadapan Baekhyun dan menyimpan kameranya. Diam saja saat Baekhyun memanggil pelayan dan memasan minuman untuknya, "kau suka kopi, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersentak dan mengangguk. "Aku suka."

Ia melanjutkan pesanan untuknya selagi Chanyeol menelisik area _outdoor cafe _yang menjadi tempat mereka berada. Sebenarnya menghilangkan kegugupan karena Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya. Mungkin dia masih ingin mengenali wajah brengsek yang menjepret dirinya seenak jidat. Namun di luar dugaan, Baekhyun justru melontarkan kalimat yang sanggup membuat Chanyeol menyipitkan mata.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa dengan jaket kulit itu,"

Pelayan membawa pesanan Chanyeol yang tadi Baekhyun pesankan dan meletakkannya dengan pelan di depan lelaki itu, entah perasaan atau apa, Baekhyun melihat secarik kertas kecil yang terselip di balik gelas. Itu pasti nomor telepon pelayan wanita berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tidak tahu ia berterimakasih padanya atau kepada pelayan yang kini berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka dengan meremas bagian depan roknya, _Oh_, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang ia gigit.

"Dia pasti menyukaimu." Kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan matanya, wanita itu masuk ke dalam _cafe_ dengan suara melengking. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu nomornya?"

"Pikirmu?"

"Ya," bisik Baekhyun lembut. "_Hey_, Baek. Jika kau yang mendapatkan nomor telepon seseorang perempuan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun terlonjak di tempatnya mendengar suara Chanyeol yang bersemangat. Ia memiringkan kepala karena bingung, "entahlah, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya, tapi.. mungkin aku akan membuangnya."

"Oke." Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol membuang kertas berisi nomor telepon wanita tadi dengan santainya. "Kenapa kau membuangnya?"

"Tadi kau bertanya tentang jaketku.." Chanyeol mengalihkan topik, membuat Baekhyun berdeham dan menyimpan tangannya di atas meja. "Ya,"

"Aku mendapatkannya dengan bayaran pertamaku sebagai vokalis band,"

Baekhyun tertegun sesaat, tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya melembut saat Chanyeol meliriknya dengan ragu. "Kau seorang penyanyi?"

"Jalanan."

"Keren."

Chanyeol terbatuk akibat terkejut akan responnya. "Apa kerennya dari seorang penyanyi jalanan?"

"Istimewa."

Menurutnya sendiri, apa yang keren bahkan istimewanya dari seorang penyanyi jalanan? Hidup luntang lantung tanpa jadwal yang teratur, terkadang tampil di tepi jalanan kota, terkadang mendapat panggilan untuk mengisi acara di beberapa _cafe_. Tidak ada yang keren. Sama sekali.

"Bisakah aku mendengarmu bernyanyi?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan alis nyaris menyatu. "Tentu." Melihat sorot matanya yang hijau dominan cokelat itu berkilauan, mau tidak mau dia membuka mulutnya. Kemudian berdeham. "Tapi jangan menatapku.."

"..matamu cantik." Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol terpana. "A-apa?"

"Aku akan bernyanyi. Sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggigit bibir. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan membuang wajahnya dari Baekhyun.

_"I want you_

_Yeah, I want you _

_And nothing come close _

_To the way that I need you _

_I wish I can feel your skin _

_And I want you _

_From somewhere within"_

Ia berpikir Chanyeol memiliki teknik vokal yang sangat bagus. Serak juga dalam namun penuh dengan artikulasi yang sempurna, nada-nadanya mengalun tanpa tekanan yang di buat-buat.

_"It's feels like there's ocean _

_Between me and you one again _

_We hide our emotions _

_Under the surface and try to pretend _

_But it's feels like there's ocean _

_Between you and me."_

Perlahan-lahan ia menoleh ke Baekhyun dan di sambut dengan tepuk tangan dan wajah sumringah. "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan liriknya, itu karena suaramu benar-benar bagus."

Chanyeol menahan senyuman yang ingin mengembang di wajahnya dan memusatkan perhatian pada kopinya.

"_Oh_, omong-omong, sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahmu di sekitar _SNU_."

Chanyeol sontak menarik wajahnya. "Benarkah? Itu kampusku."

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu. Aku lulusan sana dua tahun silam."

"_Woah_, halo adik angkatan." Baekhyun berpura-pura seperti berbicara dengan bocah lima tahun. Suaranya terdengar kekanakan seperti wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya terkejut. Senyum antusias menyebar di wajahnya. "_Wah_, aku punya kakak angkat yang begitu manis. Bagaimana aku bisa baru bertemu denganmu sekarang? Kemudian meminum kopi bersama. Sangat tidak terduga." Chanyeol berdesir karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku tersanjung dengan sanjungan itu, sayangnya aku tidak menyukai gombalan."

_"Hey_, itu bukan gombalan."

"Lantas?"

"Fakta."

Chanyeol mengaduk kopinya hingga kepulan asap menguar dari gelasnya. "Aku juga tidak suka menggombal,"

Baekhyun tertawa dan menggeleng padanya. "Kalau begitu mencoba merayuku,"

"Untuk?"

"Meminum kopi denganmu lagi?"

"Aku setuju.."

Dia terkekeh. "Tapi kau juga merayuku tadi."

"Aku memujimu."

"_Oh_?" dia tertegun sebentar.

"Itu dua hal berbeda."

"Dan aku menganggapnya sama."

Baekhyun tertawa, diikuti Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya itu terdengar seperti tuduhan, tapi anggap saja begitu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawanya, kepalanya menggeleng dua kali.

"Kau suka bersantai di sekitar sini?" Chanyeol menelisik sekitar mereka. Suasana yang menenangkan dengan orang yang menyenangkan. Sudah lama ia tidak tertawa lepas dan rasanya benar-benar melegakan.

Mereka terdiam kemudian saat mata Chanyeol berubah menjadi sendu. "Sebenarnya aku bekerja di sekitar sini." Ia menekan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis. "_I_ _see_.."

"Omong-omong, kau angkatan berapa, kakak angkat?"

Baekhyun menyeringai karena kesungguhan Chanyeol di dalam kalimatnya. Namun ia segera membenarkan duduknya saat ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol bertanya dengan sikap candaan.

"Lima tahun yang lalu. Manajemen Perusahaan, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku mendapatkan _scholarship_.."

"_Wow. That's great, _Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih."

"Kembali. Jurusanmu?"

"Seni dan sastra. Sebenarnya pertama sekali aku ingin mengambil Sastra Inggris. Tapi salah satu hal membuatku gagal mendapatkannya."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau sangat dalam."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Matamu."

"Mataku? Ada apa dengan mataku?" Chanyeol membawa sebelah tangannya untuk meraba _eyelids_nya kemudian melebarkan kelopak matanya hingga Baekhyun bisa melihat lebih dalam matanya yang cokelat kehijauan. Kemudian dia tertegun. Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki mata ini. Terlihat seperti matanya.

Chanyeol terdiam karena Baekhyun tak kunjung bereaksi. Sebaliknya, mereka malah menatap mata masing-masing. Dan terasa konyol kemudian.

Karena, Baekhyun berpikir, Ya tuhan orang ini.. Dia tampan, dan tinggi, juga unik dan terlihat sepertinya. Mereka mungkin terlihat cocok bersama.

Mereka memiliki mata yang familiar—_lebih tepatnya sama_—, dan itulah sebabnya saat keduanya melakukan kontak mata pertama kali tadi, tiba-tiba seperti ada sebuah tarikan aneh di dalam diri kemudian perlahan rasa kosong di dalam diri mereka perlahan terisi. Diikuti suara keduanya yang mengalun lembut di telinga dan tersimpan di memori.

_Puzzle_. Jiwa kembar. Orang menyebutnya _twin flame_.

Chanyeol justru terhenyuk. Mereka baru saja bertemu.

Bagaimana mungkin rasanya bisa seperti ini? Masing-masing mereka tidak mengerti. Bagaimana keduanya seperti mendapatkan sebuah informasi dari alam berbeda bahwa keduanya adalah—_cermin_?

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. _Mana mungkin, kan? _

Ia menelisik kembali wajah Chanyeol. Bibirnya yang merah, hidungnya yang mancung, rambutnya yang coklat, dan terakhir, matanya yang berkilau. Dia teringat akan judul lagu yang tadi dinyanyikan lelaki itu, _Ocean Eyes_. Meski ia tidak memperhatikan liriknya, sebenarnya juga karena ia sudah tahu liriknya.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun berspekulasi suatu hal, hanya kebetulan.

Sebuah kebetulan yang menarik. "Mataku?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

Dilihatnya satu senyuman miring tersungging di bibir Baekhyun.

"Matamu juling."

Chanyeol mendengus kemudian tertawa kecil karena si manis di depannya yang tertawa terbahak. "Oke, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu.." Chanyeol memutar jemarinya di permukaan gelas, tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. "_Ah_, apa kau di undang ke acara reuni sekaligus perayaan natal _SNU_ minggu depan?"

Telinga Chanyeol naik saat Baekhyun menatapnya heran. Sedetik kemudian senyum keduanya mengembang.

"Waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan."

Ia menyeringai. "_Well, see you,_ Yeol."

Dan saat itulah, kisah mereka bermula.

* * *

**OBLIVIATE **

_**B-Breath and Breakfastcouple92 Present**_

_**C**__ast__** : B**__yun __**B**__aekhyun, __**P**__ark __**C**__hanyeol, __**W**__u __**Y**__ifan_

_**G**__enre__** : R**__omance, __**A**__ngst_

_**W**__estern_

_**R**__ated : M_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Vacaville, California **

— _**D-586**_

"Kau suka?"

Dua pasang kekasih itu berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan banyak pohon di sekelilingnya. Rumah yang akan menjadi tempatnya berteduh, sakit, bahagia, dan segala hal lainnya bersama.

Si tinggi terus memamerkan senyum bangganya saat si kecil tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara selain menganga lebar kemudian menggumamkan kata, "_woah_" setiap kali kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mengamati tempat yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keduanya kerap bertemu tanpa sengaja kemudian berakhir di _cafe_ yang sama untuk membahas berbagai hal _random_ yang mengalir tanpa dipaksakan. Itu juga karena pertemuan pertama mereka hingga keduanya kerap berjanji untuk bertemu satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan melakukan telepon pada malam hari menjelang tidur.

Sebulan bukanlah waktu yang diherankan bagi kebanyakan orang amerika untuk dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan mereka bisa berkenan di pertemuan kedua, dan berpacaran di minggu pertama bertemu. Itu hal biasa. Selagi ada ketertarikan dan kemauan, maka semua akan berjalan lancar. Keterikatan emosional dan ketergantungan yang entah sejak kapan bagai keharusan menjadikan mereka kian mengisi waktu luang untuk bersama.

Begitupun yang terjadi pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih di pertemuan keempat di minggu itu juga.

Pemahaman dan perspektif mereka tentang kehidupan memudahkan mereka. Semakin hari semakin terasa menyenangkan terlebih saat ada yang menjadi bagian diri, berbagi dan menerima berbagai hal dari terkecil hingga terbesar.

Nyaman. Itulah yang keduanya rasakan.

Meski awalnya tidak ada perasaan berdebar, hanya saja bagian diri mereka yang kosong perlahan terisi saat mata keduanya terkunci untuk pertama kali. Kemiripan manik keduanya, menjadi hal yang semakin meyakinkan mereka bahwa mereka adalah salah satu pasangan _twinflame_ diantara sedikitnya pasangan tersebut di dunia ini.

Mereka bagai menemui jiwa kembarnya kemudian perlahan kehidupan keduanya membaik. Kini berada pada titik teratas setelah segala hal pahit dalam hidup keduanya cicipi sebagai rintangan sebagai orang-orang yang terlahir sebagai _twinflame_ dan bumbu kehidupan. Terkadang sulit, namun itulah bedanya pasangan _twinflame_ dari pasangan yang lain. Semakin sulit cobaan dan rintangan mereka, maka semakin erat pula hubungan keduanya.

Baekhyun terkadang tercenung di balik jendelanya, akankah itu senantiasa bertahan? Namun ia segera menggelengkan cepat kepalanya. _Tentu saja,_ batinnya menyeru marah. Mereka akan tetap bersama.

Kemajuan dalam berbagai bidang termasuk dalam hubungan dan karir keduanya itu semakin dirasakan dan terbukti dengan mereka yang sepakat untuk membeli sebuah rumah dengan tabungan keduanya, jauh di dalam kota kecil nan asri Vacaville yang lenggang. Meski harus membayar dengan sistem tiga kali pembayaran, dimana satu kali pembayaran di beberapa bulan lagi, setidaknya itu adalah rumah mereka. Sekecil apapun, atau seburuk apapun, tetap milik mereka. Tempat keduanya menghabiskan waktu dan berkeluh kesah juga berlindung.

Dan meski jauh dari kota pusat dan kantor Baekhyun yang berada di Port Angeles, keduanya sudah sepakat dengan mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan dan perhitungan lainnya. Demi kehidupan yang nyaman dan tenang yang jauh dari hingar-bingar kota besar.

Bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris dari presiden direktur di sebuah perusahaan konstruksi dengan kredibilitas tinggi menjadikan Baekhyun telah terbiasa mengalami segala macam tantangan berat dalam hidupnya. Hal itu membuatnya selalu sibuk hampir 24 jam bahkan di hari libur. Meski begitu, Chanyeol adalah kekasih yang pengertian dan dengan senang hati membantu Baekhyun untuk menyelesaikan laporannya. Walau tidak semua, namun nyatanya itu cukup membantu.

Bagi Baekhyun, cukup selama kurang lebih 10 jam dirinya berurusan dengan kantor dan segala tetek bengeknya, walau terkadang ia kerap berurusan dengan laporan-laporan, dokumen-dokumen serta menyusun jadwal sang Presiden Direktur saat pulang ke rumah. Dan di saat otak dan tubuhnya meraungkan sebuah definisi istirahat, yang ia butuhkan sebagai pelepas penatnya adalah keberadaan prianya beserta secangkir teh lemon hangat yang senantiasa ia suguhkan dengan cahaya cinta dari mata teduhnya.

Satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun melabuhkan seluruh hati tanpa keraguan padanya.

Udara di luar sedikit lebih hangat dari hari biasanya karena siklus musim dingin masih berporos. Dua mobil mereka terpakir di depan teras rumah yang penuh dengan dedaunan _maple_ yang kering. Sementara sang pemilik kini tengah sibuk menelisik setiap sudut rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal keduanya.

"Kita benar-benar akan pindah dalam waktu dekat?" Baekhyun bertanya. Suaranya terdengar pelan namun artikulasinya ialah yang paling disukai Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Malam ini kita akan mulai tinggal di sini."

"Bagaimana dengan barang-barangku?" Baekhyun mendongak. Chanyeol melarikan satu jemarinya untuk menyentuh ujung hidung mancung si cantik kemudian mengecupnya kilat. "Itu masalah gampang."

"Bagaimana,"

"Setelah ini aku akan mulai mengangkut, kau tahu berapa muatan volvo-ku." Baekhyun melirik mobil pria itu dan mangangguk kecil. Kakinya menjinjit kecil dan bibirnya membentuk bulatan yang menggemaskan namun segera disambar oleh bibir ganas prianya sebelum si mungil sempat mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi si tinggi. Mereka tertawa kemudian.

"Aku temani untuk berkeliling." Bisik Chanyeol di depan bibir merah muda itu.

Keduanya berkeliling dengan kedua tangan yang merangkul satu sama lain. Chanyeol pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada perut Chanyeol agar ia bisa merasakan lebih banyak kehangatan.

"Aku suka toiletnya."

"Apa sedari tadi hanya itu yang paling menawan hatimu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tak percaya, di balas dengan tawa kecil oleh Baekhyun. "Aku menyukai semuanya. Maksudku, toiletnya terasa benar-benar antik. Membawaku pada jaman 90."

"Apa itu akan membuatmu bertahan lama di sana?"

Satu cubitan menyampir di perut pria itu hingga membuatnya menjerit keras. Sedang si pelaku hanya menjulurkan lidah dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada dagu si raksasa. "Bisa jadi. Aku menyukai semua yang terlihat di sini termasuk dirimu."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata main-main, terhenyuk beberapa saat hingga Baekhyun menggigit keras dagunya yang sedari tadi ia kecup.

"_Aw_, jangan di gigit, sayang. Dia tidak akan habis jika hanya di kecup."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidung dan mengibaskan tangan padanya. Pertanda ia malu. Tapi Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumnya yang menyebalkan. "Cium aku."

"Itu _sense_-ku kemudian ruangan lain di rumah ini." Baekhyun mengabaikan dia sebentar.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

Namun segera mengalungkan lengan pada bahu si tinggi dan menjinjit untuk mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir tebal lelakinya. Yang dimana tentu saja di sambut dengan hangat oleh si pemilik, Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. "Aku rindu kau berada di dalamku."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring dengan mata tertutup ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan mulut terbuka di ambang pintu toilet.

**...**

**BGM || Pillowtalk - Zayn ||**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu empat jam untuk berbenah dan mengisi ruangan dengan pernak pernik keduanya yang mereka bawa dari apartemen masing-masing, mereka akhirnya dapat bergelung di balik hangatnya selimut dengan bibir yang saling bertaut.

Sesekali si kecil meleguh pelan, sesekali pula si tinggi memekik karena bibirnya yang digigit keras oleh si manis yang melantunkan tawa saat mendengar erang kesakitan si tinggi.

"Jangan menggigit bibirku, Baek. Serius. Ini ketiga kalinya aku mendapatkan luka di bibirku. Hari ini."

"Maka besok akan dua kali lipat."

"Bibirku bisa melepuh kalau begitu."

"Aku akan mengobatinya."

"Dengan?"

"Obat yang tidak sakit, salivaku."

Chanyeol hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Sejak kapan si manis ini belajar kenakalan itu?

Smirk Chanyeol melebar membuat Baekhyun seketika menyesal karena berucap demikian. Dia hanya bercanda, sebenarnya.

"Bilang saja kau ingin selalu merasakan bibirku." Baekhyun berdecih. "Kenapa kau berasumsi begitu?"

"Karena, tentu saja, jika terlepas dari '_obatnya_' bibirku akan kembali sakit. Seperti saat ini."

Baekhyun tertawa dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang kekasih. Kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya, kali ini lebih dalam. "Masih sakit?"

"Ya," bisik Chanyeol di depan bibirnya. Baekhyun kembali melumat bibir itu, sesekali menjilat.

Leguhan jelas terdengar. Dan sapuan tangan itu menjadi sebuah keharusan kala desiran hangat dan darah yang seakan mendidih mendorong nafsu keduanya mencapai kepala. "Aku merindukanmu juga." Chanyeol berucap diantara pungutan mesra. Mendesis nikmat kala jemari lentik itu meremas suatu tonjolan yang keras di bawah sana.

Dua jam menahan hasrat karena di suguhkan dengan paha dan bokong sintal membuat Chanyeol menggebu untuk segera menindih tubuh sintal itu di bawah kuasanya. Baju si kecil tersingkap, menampilkan perut ratanya yang naik turun secara teratur sebelum ia melesakkan kepala untuk menjilat di sana.

Baekhyun mendesah lemah, perut adalah satu diantara banyak kelemahan yang tersembunyi di tubuh moleknya. Menggigit bibir bawah, ia menarik kepala Chanyeol dan membawa bibir keduanya untuk kembali menyatu dengan sebuah ciuman terburu-buru. Sementara tangan panas lelakinya menyentak ke bawah kain di bawah sana.

Baekhyun menekuk lututnya agar memudahkan Chanyeol membuka celananya tanpa turun dari ranjang. Keduanya menelanjangi diri dengan gerakan erotis.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan mata sayu. Dia menarik sedikit selimut dan membawa sebelah tangannya untuk meremas rambutnya sendiri. Semua itu tak luput dari mata sayu Chanyeol. Kekasihnya benar-benar menggairahkan.

"Sial, aku benar-benar menginginkanmu." Chanyeol berucap putus asa saat melihat bibir itu digigit dengan sensual. Baekhyun meleguh pelan saat Chanyeol menyelipkan dua telapak tangannya di pantatnya, mengangkatnya cukup tinggi kemudian meremasnya teratur. Bibirnya menyapu di perpotong leher jenjang nan putih, meninggalkan jejak keunguan sebelum ia beri kecupan mesra dan bisikan, "milikku" di setiap _love bites _yang ia buat.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke atas kemudian terjatuh bersama tubuhnya karena kakinya yang berselonjor. "_Aw_," kata Baekhyun sebelum keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan jenaka yang berakhir dengan tawa menggelitik keduanya yang mengalun, menjadi harmonisasi yang indah diantara kemesraan yang terjalin.

Chanyeol turun ke dadanya dan mengulum buah dada berisi itu hingga Baekhyun menggumamkan "_hmm_" yang panjang.

"Dimana kau menyimpan kondomku?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepala. "Aku membuangnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dan kenapa kita membutuhkannya?"

Balik Chanyeol yang memiringkan kepala karena pertanyaannya yang di balas oleh pertanyaan pula. Kemudian tawa keduanya kembali pecah. "Kau nakal."

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan kau lebih nyata."

"Memangnya selama ini tidak terasa nyata?" Ia bertanya seraya menarik kepala dari ceruk leher harum itu, Baekhyun terkekeh. "Terasa seperti mainan _sex_ dengan kondom itu."

Chanyeol menyentak kepalanya ke belekang sebelum dadanya bergetar geli karena tawanya yang kembali pecah. "Ya tuhan, Baekhyun. Kenapa kau menjadi sangat lucu juga nakal disaat bersamaan?"

"Karena itu adalah aku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau."

Senyum keduanya kian enyah saat wajah keduanya mengikis jarak yang terjalin. Baekhyun bergerak samar, menggenggam kesejatian prianya yang terasa keras dan panas. Chanyeol meleguh dalam diantara bibir mereka yang bergerak lambat. "Aku menginginkanmu. Seutuhnya."

"Maka miliki aku. Seutuhnya."

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dan menyatukan kening keduanya. Di bawah sana ia menekuk lutut Baekhyun dan mendengar ringisan sakit dari bibir tipis kesukaannya itu saat ia perlahan masuk ke tubuhnya yang hangat dan ketat.

Chanyeol mendesis diantara giginya yang bergemelatuk, selalu kehabisan nafas saat dirinya sepenuhnya mengisi kekosongan di dalam kesempitan ruang yang membuat otaknya tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik.

"Sial, Baek." Umpatnya, "aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Dan kenapa," Baekhyun masih meringis di setiap suara yang ia keluarkan. Ia merasakan bahwa Chanyeol menarik diri kemudian mengubur kembali dalam sekali hentakan beserta hembusan nafas keras yang terdengar liar. "Karena itu adalah kau." Ia menjawab dengan gigi bergemelatuk.

"_Ah_, maksudku—_HMM_ Ya tuhan! Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku, mungkin ada suatu di bagian tubuhku atau hal lain yang—_Ah_! Astaga. Pelan-pelan, sayang.." Baekhyun mencengkram erat punggung pria itu saat Chanyeol menyentaknya dengan keras dan cepat.

"Jika ada banyak hal di dunia yang menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya, _A-ah, _tentang hal yang sama. A-aku, astaga, Baek. Jangan di ketatkan," urat di sekitar pelipis lelaki itu terlihat menonjol beserta rahangnya yang bergemelatuk. Baekhyun tertawa kecil kemudian meringis. "Aku tidak,"

"Aku sulit bergerak," katanya terlihat putus asa. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua pahanya pada pinggul lelakinya dan menekan pantatnya agar semakin dalam merasakan dia, keduanya merintih pelan. "Tapi aku serius, aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"_A-ah, _Chan. Kau apa?"

"Ada banyak hal tentang dunia yang tidak ada jawabannya jika ditanyakan. Dan—_AH_! salah satunya adalah—Ya tuhan, Baek. Aku bisa gila." Chanyeol selalu tidak bisa menghabiskan kalimatnya saat Baekhyun dengan kurang ajarnya mengetatkan diri hingga Chanyeol mendesah pelan bersamaan dengan hembusan nafasnya yang kalut karena kenikmatan yang bertubi pada kesejatiannya.

Sedang Baekhyun kehilangan akalnya sesaat karena tumbukan yang pas dan tepat pada _spot_nya. Matanya terpejam erat sedang bibirnya terbuka sebesar dua ruas jari, tongakan kepalanya jelas menjadi keuntungan Chanyeol untuk memenuhi lehernya dengan jejak cinta lainnya.

Ia menggulirkan lidahnya yang panas dan hangat di leher Baekhyun. Naik ke telinganya dan mengulum dengan sensual. "Kau begitu ketat." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Hingga akhirnya keduanya tidak lagi berusaha merangkai percakapan diantara sesi bercinta mereka yang dalam dan penuh emosional. Kini yang terdengar hanya decitan ranjang yang membentur tembok kayu juga deru nafas dan rintihan yang saling bersahutan. Kadang kala Chanyeol tidak sanggup menahan desahannya lebih lama, maka ia mendengungkan beberapa desahan keras di ujung nafas yang menikam paru-parunya.

Baekhyun pun terlihat sama. Ia jauh lebih kacau saat tetes demi tetes peluh kini berpindah di dalam mulut hangat Chanyeol. Dia merintih, sesekali mendesah dengan suara mendayu. Namun diantara hal erotis lainnya, ciuman Chanyeol yang lembut adalah yang selalu ia damba di setiap deru nafas yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Chanyeol, kumohon," Baekhyun merengek akan sebuah tempo yang lebih cepat. Chanyeol memberi tanpa pamrih. Membuat suara lemah Baekhyun mengalun lebih merdu hingga membuat Chanyeol gila akan eksistensi tinggi. Dia lemah dengan perasaan tenggelam ini!

Beberapa sentakan dalam di menit yang sama, ia melebur bersama Baekhyun. Merasakan dirinya di remas erat oleh dinding dalam Baekhyun yang membuat kepalanya pusing akan kenikmatan. "Banyak sekali," Baekhyun tersentak karena ia memisahkan diri, dia melihat cairannya di sepanjang kaki dan sprei mereka, juga lubang yang terkatup dan terbuka di depan wajahnya.

Chanyeol mendesis sekali lagi. Lidahnya menyapu di sana. Membuat si kecil berteriak dengan suara tercekat, matanya memutih seiring dengan cengkraman pada surai cokelatnya melemah. Baekhyun datang lagi dengan keras diiringi suaranya yang lemah, menggumamkan kalimat yang tidak jelas di telinga Chanyeol.

Pria itu merangkak naik dan mensejajarkan diri mereka hanya untuk menyatukan kening keduanya. Ia merasakan dada Baekhyun yang naik turun dan nafasnya yang memburu sama seperti dirinya. Sejenak keduanya terjebak di obsidian masing-masing yang mirip, merasakan kedalaman tatapan yang menghunus bagai pedang. "Saat aku pikirkan rasanya kembali, ternyata aku tidak hanya menyukaimu,"

Ia dapat melihat satu alis Baekhyun terangkat. Di saat seperti ini ia berandai-andai, bagaimana jika ia memiliki alis yang terlihat luar biasa seperti Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol memancarkan ketulusan dalam yang mampu membungkam mulut Baekhyun untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Chanyeol pula tidak menginginkan sebuah kalimat bertele-tele yang akan terdengar _cheesy_ selain satu kata konkret yang sanggup membuat Baekhyun hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dia merasakan dadanya bernafas dengan normal saat dia menelisik ruangan yang akan menjadi ruang mereka untuk berbagi ranjang.

Tidak menyangka mereka akan bersama membeli rumah ini. Rumah yang akan menjadi tempat suka duka keduanya. Dimana dia akan setiap hari melihat Baekhyun berada di sekitarnya, tidur satu ranjang dengannya, mendekapnya tiap malam, bercinta di setiap sudut manapun yang mereka inginkan, memasak bersama, membersihkan rumah bersama, dan melakukan hal yang menyertakan kebersamaan lainnya.

Di rumah ini. Yang akan menjadi saksi perkembangan hubungan dan kisah cinta keduanya yang berada di tahta tertinggi.

Walau kecil, bukan masalah. Walau sederhana, bukan dari yang terlihat. Tapi bagaimana kenangan dan ia akan melindungi keduanya dari segala jenis kejahatan dunia. Tempatnya berteduh dan merajut kisah yang panjang.

Di dalam rumah ini. Di atas ranjang ini. Bersamanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam pejaman matanya. Di peluknya tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat, beserta kecupan lembut yang mendarat di puncak kepala si mungil yang lagi bersidekap di dada bidangnya.

_"In the bed, all day_

_I'll hug you_

_Like there's no tomorrow_

_Be my love_

_And my home_

_'Cause now I know, home isn't place_

_But feelings. _

_Hey, babe_

_Would you look into my eyes, so you can see your future in my green eyes"_

Baekhyun yang terhenyuk hanya diam mendengarkan Chanyeol yang bersenandung sambil mengusap halus rambutnya.

_"Your green eyes, your beautiful smile, like there's gravity _

_I don't know where you belong_

_I just call you angel_

_I want your lips undress me_

_All I want is you, you and me, everyday._

_Forever.."_

Baekhyun yang mendengarkan senandung serak dari bibir tebal Chanyeol sontak tersenyum. "Lagu yang indah, kapan kau menciptakannya?" Ia bertanya, menyentil hidung si tinggi dan menyengir.

Si tinggi mengambil jemari lentiknya dan mencium mereka. "Baru saja." Jawabnya.

Senyum lembut menyebar di wajah keduanya, Baekhyun menunduk dan menaruh kembali kepalanya di dada hangat itu. Mengusapnya lembut. Menutup matanya karena merasakan usakan halus di punggungnya.

"Tidurlah, sayang."

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D-585 **_

**BGM || Lover - Taylor Swift ||**

Deru halus mesin mobil yang membelah jalanan itu terhenti di satu titik jalan yang sepi seperti tidak ada manusia lain yang akan melewatinya.

Si pemilik, siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memutuskan berhenti sejenak untuk memeriksa ban kendaraannya yang terasa berat.

Si pria tinggi melirik kompasnya, kemudian ia berkata mereka telah menempuh jarak sejauh 15 kilometer. Ia mengecek jam di atas dasbornya dan menepuk pahanya yang berdebu. "Kita sudah istirahat 15 menit. Kurasa cukup."

"Bagaimana ya," Baekhyun masih menandai petanya sementara Chanyeol melirik ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihat semak belukar yang rapat. "Kita kan ada kompas." Sergahnya, memutar botol minum dan meneguknya hingga tandas. "Karena di sini tidak ada jaringan, dan kita tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Serius, Yeol. Berapa jauh lagi perjalanannya?"

"Mungkin satu jam."

"Ayolah, aku lapar."

"Aku sudah menyarankan untuk membawa beberapa kotak _Pizza_, tapi kau menolak. Kau mau kita turun sebentar dan membakar ubi?"

"_Eh_, tidak perlu. Lanjut saja. Aku akan tidur hingga kita sampai."

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dari melap kaca mobilnya dan segera masuk untuk menghidupkan mesin. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan bannya, kurasa dia lebih baik," katanya sambil melongokkan kepala ke luar jendela untuk melihat ban mobilnya.

Baekhyun menoleh padanya kemudian melipat peta. "Itu sama sekali tidak bocor atau bermasalah, _kan_?"

"Tidak, kurasa." Chanyeol mulai membelokkan mobil mereka ke arah barat. Baekhyun bisa melihat jalan setapak yang lebih besar kemudian jalan tanah dipenuhi batu kerikil.

"Coba tes _radio_nya," ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun yang segera menautkan jemari mereka sedang satunya yang lain kini tengah bekerja pada stereo antik di depannya.

"Kudengar suaranya sedikit tenggelam, bagaimana menurutmu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui. Ia tak bersuara namun terus menciumi jemari Baekhyun yang berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Sejujurnya aku merindukan momen ini, kita jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua, karena kau selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantormu." Chanyeol mengecilkan suaranya di kalimat akhir dan dia bisa melihat kilatan bersalah di mata kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. "Mungkin aku juga harus lebih bisa membantu lebih banyak, dalam pekerjaanmu."

Dia mendengar Baekhyun meringis, ia membuat posisinya menjadi nyaman dan memandang jalanan di depan mereka. Kemudian keduanya kembali terdiam beberapa saat.

Baekhyun kembali mengecek radionya yang mengeluarkan suara tidak sedap karena tumpahan _cola_ yang tidak sengaja ia tumpahkan. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kesal hingga suaranya kembali membaik.

"_Well_," ia melirik Chanyeol dengan senyuman bangga yang terpantri di wajahnya. "Itu kerja praktis karena keberuntungan." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Aku brutal," Chanyeol tak berusaha menyahuti lagi karena ia kini asik menciumi jemari lentik itu.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat jalanan lebih banyak. Rasanya tadi tidak seperti ini. Ia mengeratkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk merengkuh dirinya lebih banyak di dalam jaketnya yang tebal karena udara Januari yang menusuk.

"Apakah masih dingin?" si tinggi bersuara, diliriknya si kecil melalui ekor mata sebelum kemudian kembali memfokuskan netranya pada jalan di depannya.

"Sebenarnya masih, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun nyaris memekik saat satu tangan kekar kekasihnya yang bebas mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa beban kemudian memangkunya. "Yeol, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Turunkan bahumu sedikit, sayang. Aku tidak dapat melihat jalan." Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya hingga berada di dalam dekapan hangat sang kekasih. Satu tepukan keras menyampir di pantatnya yang dilapisi jeans ketat.

"Anak pintar." Ia terkekeh saat mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun yang tidak jelas di ceruk lehernya. Diulurkannya sebelah tangannya untuk menyisir surai halus sang kekasih yang tengah menghangatkan diri dalam dekapannya. "Jalannya sedikit licin." Kata Chanyeol. Merasakan nafas hangat Baekhyun membuatnya tenang. "Berhati-hatilah."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Putar lagi lagunya, aku suka." Baekhyun berujar setelah menarik wajahnya. Ia menaruh dagunya di bahu tegap itu dan menatap serius dua buah tahi lalat yang prianya miliki di bawah cuping telinganya.

"_Fyuhh_,"

"Hei, itu geli." Chanyeol bergidik diikuti oleh kikikan geli Baekhyun. "Maaf, aku bosan."

"Aku akan putar ulang lagunya." Ia kembali bekerja keras untuk membagi empat fokus; menyetir, melihat jalan, memutar musik di _radio_ dan menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Suara alunan musik lembut memenuhi mobil di sepanjang perjalanan. Sementara dua kekasih yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu dengan tangan saling menggenggam memperhatikan jalanan yang kini di selimuti salju cukup tebal.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya diikuti dengan alunan musik sama yang sebelumnya juga mereka dengarkan.

Baekhyun menarik wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang fokus ke depan. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ia membalas.

Kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada sang kekasih yang menarik simpul di bibirnya yang kurang ajar seksi. "Aku tahu itu."

"_We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January_"

Chanyeol merunduk untuk melirik Baekhyun yang ikut bersenandung. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil kemudian.

"_This is our place, we make the rules_

_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear_

_Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_"

Chanyeol pura-pura mengangguk seperti menjawab sebuah pertanyaan. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan membawa jemarinya menyusuri wajah kekasihnya yang tampan.

"_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

_And oh, take me out and take me home_

_You're my, my, my, my_"

Chanyeol mengambil jemari nakal itu dan mengecupnya lama. "_Lover_" Keduanya tertawa dan menyatukan bibir dalam satu kecupan lembut setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dalam nada musik yang mengalun lembut. "Suaramu bagus," kata Chanyeol tulus.

Baekhyun menggigiti bahunya karena salah tingkah.

"Berapa lama lagi perjalanan kita?" ia melihat pemandangan alam dari balik jendela yang terbuka. "Sebentar lagi, mungkin 30 menit." bisik Chanyeol pelan.

Jemari Baekhyun menutup kaca mobil sebelum wajahnya kembali ia sandarkan di dada bidang kekasihnya yang hangat. Memejamkan matanya, ia mendengar _vocal_ Taylor yang akan sampai di telinganya sebentar lagi.

Ia pun kembali bernyanyi, diiringi Chanyeol yang membuka bibirnya hingga suara luar biasanya terdengar memenuhi gendang telinga Baekhyun yang serasa dimanjakan.

"Aku ingin selalu seperti ini, bisakah?"

Ia berucap pelan. Bahkan ia yakin, jika kekasihnya pun tidak mendengar itu karena fokus menyetir dan bernyanyi dengan semangat kini.

Diam-diam bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil. Dan kecupan di dada bidang itu membuat prianya tertegun dan tersenyum dengan cara paling tulus. "Aku benar-banar mencintaimu." Bisiknya di puncak kepala si kecil. Memeluknya gemas hingga si kecil itu tertindih di dalam tubuhnya.

Tidak merasakan sebuah tetes cairan hangat yang jatuh di dadanya karena si kecil yang meringkuk semakin erat padanya.

**...**

Baekhyun turun dari mobil setelah Chanyeol membuka pintu untuknya. Matanya menyapu pada pantai di depan mereka diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang merentangkan tangannya lebar.

"_Wow_, indah sekali.." Baekhyun menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan terheran-heran, rasanya dahulu pemandangan pantai ini tidak seindah ini.

Dia masih mengingat pasti saat mereka berhenti di pantai ini untuk menghabiskan malam natal keduanya setelah kabur dari pesta yang diadakan di kampus mereka satu bulan yang lalu.

"Baek, lihat itu." Chanyeol menunjuk puncak gunung yang membeku, di kiri pantai terdapat hutan yang tidak terlalu rimbun hingga mereka bisa melihat banyaknya tumbuh-tumbuhan langka termasuk pula bunga-bunga berbagai jenis yang berwarna-warni.

Baekhyun tercenung menyaksikan mereka. "Rasanya dulu tidak seperti ini."

Baekhyun menepuk sepatu boatnya yang terkena salju dan turun ke tangga kayu yang tersedia untuk menuju ke bawah pantai berpasir putih itu.

Chanyeol mengekori di belakang. Kedua tangannya memegang alat-alat yang akan mereka perlukan untuk membuat api unggun. "Mungkin karena saat kita pertama kali ke sini, saat itu malam hari."

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Benar juga."

Mereka tiba menapak pasir putih dan menghela nafas bersamaan, menatap satu sama lain dengan alis terangkat sebelum tawa keduanya pecah entah untuk alasan apa. "Langitnya menutupi matahari,"

"Itu karena kau lebih bersinar dari pada dia. Jadi dia malu dan bersembunyi." Celetuk Chanyeol asal. Sementara Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kernyitan geli. "Hentikan itu, Yeol." Katanya sambil bergidik. "Kau mengerikan dengan senyuman itu," ia kembali melanjutkan. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang malah melebarkan cengiran. Baekhyun menarik telinganya yang lebar dan menjulurkan lidah.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin memeluknya dari belakang kemudian menggelitikinya hingga si kecil itu menggumamkan ampun, namun urung karena ia terlihat serius menatapi sekelilingnya.

"Mari kita cari kayu bakar!" Baekhyun dengan bersemangat menarik lengan prianya setelah ia berjongok untuk meletakkan peralatan yang ia bawa.

"Pergilah lebih dahulu, aku ingin mengunci mobil dan mengambil peralatan untuk memasak. Nanti aku akan menyusul. Tapi jangan terlalu jauh."

"_Aye-Aye, Captain_!"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatap punggungnya. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk menaiki tangga kayu dengan hati-hati agar tidak terhuyung karena salju yang memenuhi tangga.

Barang-barang mereka cukup banyak. Ia juga membawa panggangan dan makanan mentah yang akan mereka masak untuk makan siang keduanya yang tertunda. Sesekali ia mengawasi Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk mengumpulkan kayu-kayu di hutan tak jauh dari selatan pantai.

Chanyeol memandang langit yang mendung di atas kepalanya dan mempercepat pekerjaannya agar bisa menyusul sang kekasih karena takut jika ada suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Setelah meletakkan segala jenis keperluan mereka termasuk alas untuk mereka duduk. Ia mengukur jarak aman antara api unggun yang akan mereka buat dan tempat duduk keduanya. Belum sempat Chanyeol membentangkan tikar untuk mereka berdua, ia mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggilnya dari dalam hutan.

Seketika Chanyeol tersadar dan panik bahwa ia meninggalkan kekasihnya cukup lama.

"Chanyeol!"

Sekali lagi suara Baekhyun menyeru. Ia berlari tergesa menuju ke hutan dan menemukan si kecil yang berjongok dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang mengerjap polos. "Baek, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia menangkup wajah halus Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

Namun si kecil menggeleng dan memberinya isyarat untuk memperhatikan bunga-bunga tak jauh dari mereka dan lelaki itu melakukannya.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau bawa kayu ini, aku bawa bunga-bunga ini, Oke?"

Ia memiringkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Namun segera tersadar saat Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkannya dengan dua genggam bunga berbeda jenis beserta tangkai dan akarnya.

Bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika kekasihnya membawa bunga di tangannya sedari ia sampai di sini. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, mungkin karena ia kebanyakan melamun. Dia selalu membatin.

"Baek, kenapa kau mengambil bunga-bunga itu?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah ia berhasil mengimbangi langkahnya.

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar dan menghardikkan bahu. "Hanya ingin saja. Mawar biru itu langka." Ucapnya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Pria itu tertegun dan terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap kekasihnya yang berjalan mendahuluinya dan membawa dua batang pohon mawar biru dan merah tadi ke mobil mereka.

Ia baru kembali setelah Chanyeol selesai menata kayu bakarnya. Kemudian mempersiapkan makanan mentah yang akan mereka masak untuk makan siang sementara matahari mulai menampakkan diri dari balik awan besar yang gelap.

"_Oh_, aku merindukan sinar matahari."

Baekhyun mendongak ke atas dan tersenyum saat sinar hangat itu menyapa wajahnya yang nyaris membeku.

Melirik ke samping, ia melihat kekasihnya bersusah payah untuk menegakkan kayu-kayu itu dan berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Perlu bantuan?"

Chanyeol mendongak untuk menatap kekasihnya dan tersenyum kecil yang membuat lesung pipinya terlihat.

"Tolong ambilkan pematik api di saku celanaku." Tukasnya. Baekhyun segera mengambil pematik api stainless dari saku Chanyeol dan mematiknya ke sebuah batang kecil.

Bibir Chanyeol melengkung saat percobaan pertama mereka membuat api unggun berhasil.

Acara bakar membakar keduanya berlangsung menyenangkan dengan senda gurau dan lelucon dari Chanyeol yang selalu berhasil membuat tertawa renyah Baekhyun terdengar.

"Apakah kau ingat," Baekhyun membuka suaranya kembali setelah beberapa saat terdiam, diliriknya Chanyeol yang memperhatikan dia dengan kedua alis yang melengkung penasaran. "Dahulu sekali saat kita pertama kali datang ke sini, kita membuat beberapa peraturan."

Chanyeol menggumamkan kalimat tidak jelas yang membuat Baekhyun melemparnya dengan batu kecil. Keduanya tertawa kemudian, meski keheningan kembali menyelimuti, Chanyeol selalu menjadi orang yang akan membuat topik mereka kian membesar hingga kesunyian bukanlah milik mereka.

"Lalu tentang permainan Ludo sial, yang berakhir aku telanjang di atas ranjangmu." Ia memutar matanya. Diiringi kekehan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku juga ingat saat pertama kali kau bilang, jika aku menciummu, maka kau akan mempertahankan gelar _single_-mu dan mengatakannya pada seluruh rekan kerjamu, jika kau berkencan dengan aku. Tapi aku selalu bertanya-tanya, untuk apa kau bilang akan mempertahankan gelar _single-_mu kalau begitu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Satu hal yang tidak kau sadari, orang cenderung konyol jika jatuh cinta."

"Aku tahu."

Baekhyun menatapnya lembut. "Benarkah?"

"Aku juga tahu jika kau telah melakukannya di pertemuan kedua kita,"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Jatuh cinta padaku."

"Itu sebuah rasa, omong-omong."

"_Oh_, ya? Apa aku salah?"

"_Hum_," Baekhyun menjawab ragu. Namun ia segera mengganti ekspresinya dengan menyipitkan mata pada Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang memilikiku?"

"Tentu saja aku."

"Hidungku?"

"Aku."

"Bibirku?"

"Aku."

"Kalau begitu kau juga salah."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku milikmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia kesal. Namun tak lama kemudian tawa keduanya pecah.

"Dasar konyol," ucap Baekhyun tepat di depan bibirnya saat ia memutuskan untuk beranjak ke pangkuan si tinggi. "Salah, kita."

Baekhyun tersenyum lima jari. Memejamkan mata saat jemari Chanyeol mengapit dagunya yang runcing lalu membawa bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah pungutan lembut.

"Kau milikku," Baekhyun berbisik. Chanyeol menggigit bibir itu nakal. "Ya, aku milikmu."

Mangkuk keduanya pun hampir tandas saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari ke salah satu sudut pohon di bawah tebing. "Chanyeollie, lihat ini!" Chanyeol menatap lampu natal yang masih menyala diantara pohon apel mungil dengan buah yang lebat.

"Bukankah itu pohon natal yang dahulu kita buat?" Chanyeol bertanya saat Baekhyun kembali ke tempat mereka dan memberinya sebuah apel hijau yang cukup besar.

Mereka membuat pohon natal karena merayakan natal bersama setelah berhasil kabur dari pesta yang diadakan _SNU_, dan tentunya keduanya menyempatkan diri membeli segala jenis hiasan pohon natal di Seattle dan kabur ke sini. Dan berujung dengan menghias pohon apel karena tidak memiliki pohon natal. Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan hari itu. Hari dimana ia dan Baekhyun pertama kali bercinta, saat ia membawanya ke apartemennya.

"_Um-hm._" Baekhyun menyahut setelah satu gigitan apelnya. Chanyeol mengikutinya dan tersenyum jenaka. "Apelnya masam."

"Kau sering tersenyum." Baekhyun menyentil hidungnya yang mancung. Chanyeol menggigit jemari lentik itu, "Orang jatuh cinta memang sering tersenyum."

"Tapi bukan itu yang aku pikirkan," Baekhyun menyela. Wajahnya tampak berpikir. "Kenapa lampu-lampu itu masih menyala setelah kita meninggalkannya hampir satu bulan," Chanyeol ingin menyahut namun Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan, "Dan, _Oh_! Di bawah sini semua pasir. Tidak ada tanah kecuali di hutan sebelah sana, dan sana, serta sana."Chanyeol mengikuti arah jemari Baekhyun yang menunjuk hutan di kiri dan kanan serta pegunungan yang tepat di depan mereka, yang cukup jauh dan menurut Chanyeol terlihat seperti sebuah pulau. Pulau tersembunyi. Mungkin.

"Tapi, pohon apel itu hidup di sini. Dengan pasir." Mata keduanya saling bersitatap sejenak. Baekhyun dengan binar ingin tahu dan Chanyeol yang penasaran. "Bukankah itu aneh?"

Chanyeol bungkam beberapa saat dan tersentak saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

"Kita pernah ke sini sebelumnya, dan kenapa kau baru menyadari itu?"

Baekhyun mengerjap lambat hingga bulu matanya yang lentik menutupi mata cokelat kehijauannya.

"Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya." Ia menjawab. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Tapi bibirnya mencabik ke bawah. "Habiskan makananmu." Ucapnya mutlak.

Ia melanjutkan makan diikuti Baekhyun yang mulai kembali menyendok _Pasta_. Wangi keju dan _rosemary_ memenuhi penciuman mereka.

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol memutar kaleng bir saat ia membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa airnya mengeluarkan asap?"

Mata Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun kemudian beralih pada air pantai yang mulai pasang. Warna biru terang beradu dengan sebuah kepulan asap putih tipis di setiap permukaan air asin itu membuat mereka takjub beberapa saat.

Terkadang keindahan alam memang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh nalar. Seperti rasa cinta dan sayang.

Mereka datang dan tercipta secara alami.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap satu sama lain.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri dan mulai melepaskan pakaian mereka satu persatu.

**...**

"Astaga, airnya panas!"

Teriak Baekhyun. Di belakangnya Chanyeol menyusul dengan bertelanjang dada dan celana pendek yang menjadi dalamannya. Ia tidak punya pilihan. Mereka hanya berencana untuk menikmati api unggun berdua di tepi pantai dan menyaksikan sunset. Namun di luar dugaan, keduanya malah berlari ke bibir pantai dan menanggalkan pakaian tebal keduanya.

"Luar biasa." Takjub Chanyeol saat satu kaki telanjangnya masuk ke dalam air yang hangat. Diikuti Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dengan bawahan celana dalam. Ia bersyukur bahwa kaos yang ia kenakan adalah milik Chanyeol, sebab itu membuat pahanya tertutupi hingga setengah bagian. Setidaknya itu cukup membantu untuk sekarang. Tidak tahu nanti.

"Cuacanya benar-benar ekstrem. Di atas salju, di dalam sini panas." Ujar Chanyeol setelah tubuhnya berhasil masuk ke dalam air hingga sebatas dada. "Baek, kemari." Ia mengayunkan lengannya untuk mengisyaratkan agar si mungil mendekat.

Baekhyun mendekat dengan perlahan. Namun di luar dugaan, si mungil itu malah membuat sebuah tepukan besar di depan wajah Chanyeol hingga air menyiprat di seluruh wajahnya hingga mengenai rambutnya.

Pria itu terkejut. Dia menutup matanya dan segera membukanya saat ia mendengar suara tawa kekasihnya yang seperti malaikat di bibir pantai. Ia berlari menjauh dan menciptakan gelombang air dari ujung tampatnya berada.

Chanyeol menatapnya takjub. Hingga detik-detik selanjutnya terisi dengan keduanya yang berlarian di bibir pantai. Sesekali meneriaki nama masing-masing dengan julukan konyol yang mereka buat.

"_Hap_!" Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh dingin itu, Baekhyun yang terkejut meronta untuk di lepaskan. Chanyeol melihat tubuh mereka sama-sama penuh dengan pasir dan tanpa pikir panjang ia-pun menjatuhkan tubuh keduanya di pasir dan berguling menuju air dan tergulung oleh ombak.

Si mungil itu memekik keras diikuti dengan gelitikan yang Chanyeol sematkan di pinggulnya hingga Baekhyun tertawa lebih keras dan meneteskan air mata.

"_Ow_!" Mereka berteriak saat tubuh keduanya tergulung di sapu oleh ombak hingga tertawa itu kembali terdengar kemudian.

"Rambutmu, lihatlah rambutmu!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraba rambutnya heran. "Kau jelek." Baekhyun memotong cepat sebelum Chanyeol kembali menyuarakan tanya. Sedetik kemudian dia menerima gelitikan di pinggangnya, kakinya menendang air dan menyebabkan Chanyeol lebih basah darinya.

Baekhyun menahan kedua lengan Chanyeol dengan lembut hingga pria itu menghentikan gelitikannya. Ia mendorong Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu terduduk di dalam air. Baekhyun duduk di atas pangkuannya dengan gerakan yang ia buat sesensual mungkin. "Yeol,"

"Aku suka saat kau menyebutku Yeol."

"Yeol, Yeol, Yeol, Yeollie."

"Itu lebih baik."

Jemarinya menyisir rambut cokelat Chanyeol yang basah. Chanyeol memejamkan mata merasakan tubuh hangat Baekhyun dan tekanan hangat air yang membuatnya nyaman, seketika tubuhnya merasa rileks.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan menemukan wajah Baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Cantik."

Matanya bersinar saat melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang terlampau memikat.

"Tampan." Baekhyun juga berucap di depan bibir tebal kesukaannya itu.

Keduanya menyatukan kening dan memejamkan mata, merasakan nafas keduanya yang hangat menyapu di pipi mereka yang dingin membeku.

"Cium aku," pinta Chanyeol yang segera di kabulkan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergumam diantara cumbuan mereka. Tubuh itu direngkuh, bokongnya diremas hingga ia meleguh lembut.

Melepaskan jalinan bibir mereka, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bengis dan berbisik, "masukkan."

Chanyeol mendesis dan segera mengangkat tubuh ringan itu untuk bersender pada sebuah batu karang besar. Tubuh mereka masih di dalam air ketika Chanyeol menyentak dalaman Baekhyun keluar dari kakinya. Si kecil meringis pelan karena gigitan di lehernya yang terlalu keras, dia memukul kepala Chanyeol hingga keduanya tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun membawa tangannya untuk mengelus bahu kokoh kekasihnya dan menjalankan lidahnya di leher Chanyeol, turun ke jakunnya dan mengemutnya hingga prianya meleguh dalam. Jakunnya bergetar di dalam mulut Baekhyun hingga ia memejamkan mata.

Wajah malaikat itu segera ia tarik untuk di sejajarkan dengan wajahnya. "Sial, Baek. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan." Chanyeol berbisik tepat di depan bibirnya. Si manis memutar matanya, "siapa suruh mengulur waktu."

"Apa kau baru saja memutar mata padaku?"

"_Ups_," si kecil menutup mulutnya dengan dua telapak tangan kemudian menyengir. "Maafkan aku, _honey_."

Chanyeol balik memutar mata padanya hingga Baekhyun mendongak dan menudingnya dengan telunjuk. "Ha! Kau juga memutar mata padaku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak memutar mata padamu, tapi pada bibir itu." Baekhyun merengut. "Kalau begitu hukum dia."

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Chanyeol segera menyambar bibir itu diiringi penetrasi pelan di bawah sana yang sanggup membuat Baekhyun mendongak pasrah. "_Ahh_, Chanyeol." Ia mencengkram bahu lelaki itu karena hampir oleng. Chanyeol sigap menangkap tubuhnya dan membawa dua kaki Baekhyun untuk melingkar dipinggangnya.

Tawa geli keduanya kemudian berubah menjadi desahan dan geraman rendah saat pinggul Chanyeol semakin berpacu dengan teratur untuk menyentuh titik sensitif di dalam sana.

Diiringi suara menenangkan debur ombak dan kicauan burung sore, keduanya melepas satu pencapaian dengan tawa yang menggelitik dada karena lelucon yang Baekhyun lakukan disaat mereka hampir meledak bersama.

Tubuh ringkih itu bersandar di dada tegapnya, menikmati aroma maskulin lelakinya sementara Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala sang kekasih. Menyisir lembut helai halusnya yang setengah basah.

"Aku senang menghabiskan hari denganmu dan tertawa tanpa ingat beratnya beban hidup."

Chanyeol menyamankan posisi mereka hingga keduanya kini menghadap langit kemerahan sore yang tengah manampilkan sunset.

Baekhyun mengecup dada lelakinya lembut. "_I love you 'til the day you die_." Ucapnya pelan.

Chanyeol mengambil tangan kekasihnya dan mengecupnya lama. "_I love you 'til the day I die."_

**...**

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Suara Baekhyun meninggalkan perasaan geli di perutnya. "Dan kenapa kau bertanya?"

Baekhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya dan kembali menatap prianya yang menyeringai kurang ajar. "Jawab saja, Chanyeollie."

"Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak membutuhkan alasan termasuk pula hal ini. Jangan tanya kenapa aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Entahlah. Memang seperti itu."

"_Well_," Baekhyun menegapkan bahu, mengerjap beberapa kali dan membuka suara namun mengurungkannya karena tatapan dalam Chanyeol yang membuat merona. "Tapi aku ingin satu alasannya," ia berbisik sambil memainkan telinga lebar Chanyeol.

"Kau mau mengatakannya pada teman kantormu lagi?" Ia bercanda. Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengecup pipinya. "Aku tidak punya teman, Yeol. Kau tidak ingat?" Ia bisa merasakan pancaran cahaya matanya yang sedikit meredup saat mengucapnya.

Chanyeol menarik dia lebih dekat dan mengecup bahunya lama. "Singkat. Karena itu Kau."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Tapi matanya segera bermain jenaka.

"Kalau begitu kita seri," ucap Chanyeol mutlak.

"Kau curang!" Baekhyun menuding. Chanyeol yang menatap jalanan kini berbalik menatapnya, "curang apanya?"

"Tadi saat di pantai kau bilang kalau kau lebih mencintaiku. Kadar berlebih itu tidak seimbang, jadinya curang."

Chanyeol mendengus dan terkekeh. "Siapa bilang?"

"Bibirku."

"Suruh dia diam, atau aku akan menciumnya."

"Walaupun aku tidak diam kau juga tetap akan menciumku."

"Darimana kau tahu? Dasar sok tahu. Siapa juga yang ingin menciummu."

"Tadi kau bilang!"

"_Oh_, ya? Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi, sayang. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Baekhyun melototkan matanya kemudian memajukan bibir kesal. "Menyebalkan." Omelnya.

Disebelahnya, Chanyeol menahan tawa dan kembali memfokuskan atensi pada jalanan gelap di depan mereka. "Aku bercanda, sayang. Tentu saja aku ingin selalu menciummu, aku bahkan tak pernah merasa puas menciummu sebanyak apapun."

Baekhyun memutar mata. "Dasar mesum."

"_Oh_, mata itu." Desis Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidungnya kesal. "Bahkan bekas pukulan semalam masih terasa sakit, Yeol."

"Tapi kau menyukainya, '_kan_?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Baekhyun yang kini memerah padam. "Apa, _sih_?" Gertaknya. Ia memalingkan wajah ke jendela yang terbuka kecil, merasakan angin dingin menyapa pipinya yang panas. Chanyeol tentu saja mentertawainya. Dan dia memilih mengabaikan pria itu.

Kiranya memerlukan dua jam untuk menempuh jalan pulang melalui jalan rahasia yang sepi dan dingin. Dan kini mereka telah menghabiskan dua jam lebih berkendara menuju pulang, kentara sekali Baekhyun terlihat kelelahan namun ia tetap memaksa menemani Chanyeol menyetir.

Maka Chanyeol tak lagi memaksanya untuk tidur. _Toh_, jika dia benar-benar mengantuk dan tidak dapat menahannya, ia akan terlelap sendiri.

Chanyeol memperhatikan _GPS_ di ponselnya kemudian beralih pada kompas dan peta di dasbor. Rasanya sama saja namun ia menemukan jalan pintas ini melalui aplikasi peta itu. Maka ia sedikit merasa tertolong.

Jalanan pintas itu sedikit lebih licin. Beberapa kali juga terdengar lolongan serigala dari hutan di kiri kanan mereka. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan. Ia ingin segera membawa Baekhyun pulang dan merengkuh tubuh itu diatas ranjang sederhana mereka hingga pagi menjemput.

Setidaknya kini lebih baik berkat cahaya lampu kendaraannya yang tajam menembus hingga beberapa meter di depan. Walau hutannya terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat dan tentunya, gelap gulita, setidaknya ia bisa menghemat waktu satu jam setengah dari pada jalan yang tadi siang mereka lalui.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan kepala yang bersender pada kaca mobil. Ia tersenyum kecil dan membawa kepala si mungil untuk bersender di bahunya.

Menghela nafas dalam, Chanyeol segera melajukan lebih cepat mobilnya dan selang beberapa puluh menit berlalu dengan keheningan yang mencekam karena radionya yang tiba-tiba rusak, volvo itu sampai di pekarangan rumah mereka yang gelap.

Dia tidak membangunkan kekasihnya, namun getaran yang dihasilkan mesin mobil membuat Baekhyun membuka mata. "Sudah sampai?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membuka pintu untuknya, Baekhyun turun dengan perlahan dan berjalan di depannya. Mendahului Chanyeol yang sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka dari bagasi.

"Dimana kuncinya?"

"Di balik bunga,"

Saat mendengar kata bunga, mata Baekhyun langsung melebar. Ia berlari untuk kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol mengernyit menatapnya, "ada apa, Baek?"

"Bungaku." Ia menyengir dan meletakkan dua batang mawar berbeda warna itu di sudut kakinya sementara tangannya memutar kunci rumah.

Karena terlalu bersemangat hingga melupakan bahwa batang-batang mawar itu memiliki duri yang cukup tajam, ia meletakkan mereka dan tersangkut di benang jaketnya kemudian tersentak ke bawah hingga duri itu menyayat kulitnya yang halus.

"_Ah_!" Ia berteriak karena terkejut. Titik darah mulai keluar dan membuat aliran di sepanjang telapak tangannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan nyeri di kulitnya.

"Astaga, Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol yang sedang menutup pintu segera meletakkan barang mereka dan dengan tergesa menyampari si mungil yang meringis sambil menahan lukanya dengan jemari. "Tahan dengan ini, tunggu sebentar." Kata Chanyeol setelah menaruh koyakan kain di lututnya pada luka Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu segera menahan mereka dengan keras hingga terasa kebas di sekitar lukanya. Ia menggerutu kesal.

Bagaimana ia bisa seceroboh itu dan merasa heran bagaimana duri-duri itu bisa membuat sebuah sayatan yang cukup lebar dan dalam kemudian mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Chanyeol beranjak cepat menuju lemari perkakas dan membawa kotak P3K. Ia membersihkan luka Baekhyun dan memberinya plaster tanpa banyak bicara. Ia tahu jika lelaki itu dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia tidak ingin mendengar suara dan tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara yang membangkitkan sugesti mengerikan dari dalam dirinya.

_Cup_

Satu kecupan itu membuat Baekhyun tertegun dan tersenyum lembut. Matanya yang sayu dapat menangkap segurat wajah lelah di wajah kekasihnya. Namun satu pertanyaan "Lapar?" yang dilontarkan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera menyesalinya kemudian.

Karena ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol pasti amat lelah. Sepertinya.

Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan banyak karena lukanya membuat dia terus meringis dan darah di tangannya membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan tergesa, melirik Chanyeol yang tengah bertelanjang dada mencari kaos rumahan untuknya sendiri dan memakainya.

Mereka membasuh jejak darah di sela jemari dan lengan dengan lembut. Sementara Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana obat yang Chanyeol balurkan bekerja dengan sangat cepat hingga kini luka Baekhyun terasa merapat di balik plasternya.

Setelah selesai dengan serangkaian yang Baekhyun sebut malapetaka ketidaksengajaan, kekasihnya segera menggendong tubuhnya dengan ringan menuju dapur dan mendudukkannya di kursi bar. Dilihatnya Chanyeol mulai membuka pintu lemari es dan terhenti dengan usapan jemari di dagunya yang sedikit menampakkan rambut halus, ia berbalik dan melirik Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan topangan di dagu.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"_Lasagna_.." Baekhyun menjawab pelan. Ia membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri di atas kakinya yang terasa kebas, hingga tiba di belakang prianya, ia melingkarkan kedua tangan di sana dan mengecup punggung tegap itu. "Ajari aku membuatnya,"

**...**

"_Parsley_ nya di potong kecil-kecil," kata Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun meraih daun itu dan meletakkannya di atas talenan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai menaruh mata pisau diantara daun yang ia perkirakan sudah sesuai ukurannya, namun Chanyeol segera bergegas berdiri di belakangnya dan meraih kedua tangannya lembut.

Mengarahkannya cara mengiris dengan kecil-kecil kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mengiris bahan lainnya. Diam-diam pipinya bersemu.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Dilihatnya kekasihnya meraih tangannya yang terdapat perban kemudian mengecupnya lembut. "Agar cepat sembuh." Katanya kemudian mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang memerah.

Si mungil itu memukulnya karena malu dan memfokuskan diri kembali pada bahan mentah di meja. "Ajari aku lagi, Chanyeollie."

"Dengan senang hati, _sweetheart_."

Baekhyun memang tidak bisa memasak. Sedang Chanyeol sangat pandai pada bidang itu. Tangannya yang kata Baekhyun bagai pesulap dapat mengubah segala bahan mentah menjadi makanan bercita rasa tinggi.

Jarang-jarang pula Baekhyun memiliki waktu senggang seperti pekan ini, ia menikmati _weekend_-nya dengan menghabiskan sore di pantai kemudian berkencan di dapur seperti sekarang, Baekhyun menyebutnya kencan karena jarang waktu yang mereka miliki bersama.

Dan Chanyeol juga tak dapat menyembunyikan raut bahagia dan bersemangatnya untuk mengajari sang kekasih memasak makanan kesukaannya. Setidaknya ia tahu saat mereka melancong ke Georgia untuk menemui Ayah Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan membawa muatan besar berupa jam antik peninggalan turun temurun keluarga Byun yang kini mengisi ruang tamu mereka.

Kebersamaan itu terisi dengan banyak topik yang tentu tiada berujung hingga keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa menu utama makanan malam yang mereka masak bersama sedari tadi mengeluarkan aroma lain dari panggangan.

Dan Baekhyun yang pertama tersadar. "Yeol, _Lasagna_-nya.." katanya membuat Chanyeol buru-buru melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka yang sedang mengukir lilin merah untuk melengkapi makan malam dadakan mereka.

Ia mulai curiga karena di luar sedang hujan dan aroma pahit mengisi dapur mereka.

Pria itu segera berbalik dan mengeluarkan makanan tersebut dari dalam _microwave_ manualnya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Menghela nafas kecewa saat mendapati _Lasagna_ yang keduanya buat dengan susah payah kini memiliki tampilan mengerikan.

_Lasagna_-nya gosong.

Bahu Baekhyun turun. Ia lapar dan mengantuk namun kini makanan mereka tidak dapat dikonsumsi, dia hampir menangis jika saja Chanyeol tidak segera menyadarinya.

Maka pria itu segera membawa Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk manis di meja makan dan memperhatikannya yang kembali mengolah bahan lain yang tersedia di kulkas untuk dapat mengisi perut mereka sebelum melanjutkan tidur keduanya.

Chanyeol meneliti jejeran sayuran dan kacang-kacangan di rak kedua dalam lemari pendingin mereka. Memikirkan makanan yang mudah dan cepat untuk di masak dan memilih menu sederhana andalan, dan akhirnya memilih _Omelette_ dan sup kacang merah.

Baekhyun sesekali bersenandung sambil menyaksikan kekasihnya mempersiapkan makan malam mereka berdua, tangannya meraih _goblet wine _murahan yang biasa mereka minum dan menyasapnya. Menaruh kepalanya diantara lipatan tangan hingga terdengar dengkuran halus beberapa saat kemudian.

Chanyeol yang tengah menyiapkan tataan terakhir kini terdiam dengan bahu yang turun. Senyum lembut perlahan mengembang di wajahnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkap anak rambut yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya dan mengecup pelipisnya.

"Maafkan aku," ia berbisik. Segera menyimpan makanan yang baru saja ia buat ke dalam lemari pendingin dan mengangkat bridal tubuh kekasihnya. Membaringkannya dengan perlahan di atas ranjang mereka.

Sejenak Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang jelas kelelahan dan menghela nafas kecil. Baekhyun sangat bersemangat hari ini. Dia yang ceria dan nakal jarang sekali dijumpai, terlebih saat lelaki itu tengah berurusan dengan pekerjaannya yang berat, ia akan menjelma menjadi sosok dewasa yang perfeksionis dan pastinya, yang tidak pernah hilang dari wataknya, keras kepala.

Bagi Chanyeol, sisi kekanakan Baekhyun adalah hal baru baginya. Namun hal itu menjadikannya kian menemukan arti lebih dari kehadiran lelaki itu di hidupnya. Dia menjadi sosok pria yang sempurna dan bahagia lahir batin. Dan satu-satunya harapannya dalam hidup adalah merajut hidup bersama si mungil yang kini berbaring damai di atas ranjang mereka.

Pria itu bergabung bersama sang kekasih dalam gelungan selimut tebal. Mensejajarkan wajah mereka dan mengecup hidungnya lama. Chanyeol terkekeh saat si mungil terlihat terganggu di dalam tidurnya. Diulurkannya jemari untuk mengusap lembut sisi kepalanya hingga ia kembali terlelap dengan dengkuran halus.

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari lentik itu di dalam tangannya yang besar, membawa mereka di depan bibir dan mengecupnya lama. Matanya terpejam sementara bibirnya menggumamkan kalimat, "terimakasih, maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu."

Tak butuh waktu lama, ia kemudian menyusul si mungil menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

_3 months __later__... _

— _**D-496**_

Ketukan sepatu mengilap yang sombong itu jelas memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi. Diantara barisan rak piring dan gelas yang berjajar rapi, Baekhyun menitikan jemari untuk mengetuk di sepanjang lemari panjang itu dan berhenti di satu gelas yang menarik perhatian.

Saat tangannya dengan sigap menuangkan butiran kopi ke mesin pembuat kopi otomatis di depannya, getar ponsel mengintrupsi, dia merogoh saku celananya dan tersenyum saat melihat nama pacarnya tertera di ID penelpon.

Sambil memerhatikan gerakan jarum di dinding, Baekhyun mengangkat telepon pada dering kelima setelah kopinya selesai. "Hei, Baek." Suara lega Chanyeol terdengar di sana.

"Hei, Yeol." Ia menjawab dengan ringan. Sejenak terasa hening hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka mulut, namun suara Chanyeol membuatnya mengurungkan niat. "Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum," Baekhyun segera menjawab. "Kenapa?"

"Aku merindukan masakanmu, aku akan makan di rumah nanti malam." Usai mengatakannya, ia bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang berangsur memberat. Jadi dia berasumsi jika kekasihnya marah karena ia melewatkan makan siangnya—dimana itu adalah hal yang paling Chanyeol tidak sukai— dan itu membuat dia segera meluruskan agar ia tidak memikirkan hal buruk lain.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan makan setelah satu rekapan hasil rapat tadi selesai. Tuan Johnson memintaku mengumpulkan rekapnya diatas mejanya setelah makan siang, dan aku tidak dapat menyela itu."

Baekhyun memutar mata dan Chanyeol mencibir di sana. "Dasar tua bangka menyebalkan."

"Aku bersyukur tidak ada siapapun di sini atau aku akan pulang dengan mendapatkan pelototan setiap orang."

Chanyeol tertawa cukup keras hingga Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, kau lagi apa?"

"Aku lagi banyak." Ia memutar mata meski ia tahu jika Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya. Tapi ia senang karena bisa memutar mata sebanyak mungkin tanpa mendapatkan pukulan di pantatnya karena tidak sopan. Sebuah peraturan yang mereka buat dengan dua buah materai di atasnya.

Itu adalah satu diantara beberapa peraturan yang keduanya buat di tepi pantai saat malam dimana mereka kabur dari acara natal yang kampusnya berada jauh di Seattle sana.

Ia melihat rekan kerjanya masuk ke dapur dan tersenyum padanya, "hai, Scarlett." Kata Baekhyun. Wanita itu berdiri di sebelahnya dan membuka rak di atas mereka. "_Oh_. Hai, Baek. Sedang menerima telepon?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan dia yang meracik teh dan bergumam. "Ya, dari kekasihku."

"_Oh_," Scarlett mengangguk. Ia menuangkan air panas setelah meletakkan teh celup dan gula pada cangkir dan dengan cepat agar tidak mengganggu acara telpon menelpon dua orang itu. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Baek." Ia segera menghilang di balik pintu. Baekhyun mengerjap sekali. "_Oh_, hei, Yeol. Kau masih di sana?"

"Ya, aku di sini.. Tadi siapa?"

"Rekan kerjaku, berbasa-basi." Baekhyun menutup rak yang tidak di bereskan oleh Scarlett dan menghela nafas. "Kau sibuk?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat dua alisnya karena teringat sesuatu.

"Satu, dua, tiga." dia menghitung benda di sekitarnya, namun Chanyeol mengira dia sedang melakukan banyak hal hingga Baekhyun tersenyum geli karena merasa konyol. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga sedang banyak."

"_Oh_ ayolah. Lebih tepatnya," ia mendengar Chanyeol mendengungkan suara seperti ia tengah berpikir. "Aku sedang latihan, dan menulis lirik, tapi tiba-tiba teringat padamu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuat kopi." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, merasakan Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya kemudian. "_Ha_! Kau berbohong tentang banyak. Kau hanya sedang membuat kopi. Aku akan memukul pantatmu dua kali."

"Kau curang bertanya dua kali, aku jadi lupa jika aku telah berbohong sebelumnya." Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali. Pipinya memanas kemudian.

Chanyeol tertawa. Astaga. Ada-ada saja.

"Tapi serius, apa yang tiba-tiba kau pikirkan hingga meneleponku sekarang?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu,"

Baekhyun menyasap kopinya pelan. "_Oh_, dan apa itu.."

"Aku merindukanmu,"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kopi yang masuk ke mulutnya perlahan menyembur pelan hingga mengotori kemejanya.

"Ya tuhan, aku membuat masalah lagi."

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku menumpahkan kopi ke kemejaku. _Well_, sebenarnya ada satu rapat penting tentang evaluasi kinerja kepala divisi setelah jam makan siang."

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, ia mendengar bantingan pintu dan suara deru mesin mobil di seberang sana.

"Aku akan kesana membawakan kemeja bersih dan makan siang untukmu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Diam-diam menghitung sisa waktu yang ia miliki. "Yeol, mungkin tidak akan sempat—"

"Aku ke sana sekarang."

Baekhyun mengetuk jemari di meja. Chanyeol juga diam di seberang sana hingga akhirnya dia memilih mengakhiri panggilan. Dengan mengucapkan perpisahan,

"Sampai bertemu, nanti..."

"15 menit. Baek, aku baik-baik saja." Suara Chanyeol dalam. "Ya, Yeol." Dia tidak bisa menolak. Tapi dia ingat perjalanan antara Vacaville dan Port Angeles membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Itu artinya Chanyeol akan mengebut.

"Berhati-hatilah." Ia bisa mendengar Chanyeol mengumamkan '_Yes_' keras sambil menyentak kunci rumah.

"Aku akan telepon saat sampai."

"Tentu. Aku akan mengangkat di dering pertama."

Dia dapat mendengar tawa Chanyeol di seberang sana sebelum ia mematikan sambungan. Dan sekarang Baekhyun menggigit bibir dalamnya. Cemas jika disaat Chanyeol datang, dia tengah mengikuti rapat.

Dimana artinya Chanyeol akan kembali berdiri selama berjam-jam di bawah sana, seperti yang pernah terjadi, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, di bawah guyunan salju.

Yang mana langsung membuat Chanyeol jatuh sakit karena kekerasan kepalanya.

**...**

"Mr. Byun, tolong ambilkan tumpukan ketiga berkas di meja kerjaku beserta _MacBook_ yang ada di sana. Setelah itu segera kumpulkan seluruh kepala divisi di ruang rapat utama. 15 menit."

"Baik, _sir_."

Kaki janjang berbalut celana dasar itu segera menuju ke ruangan yang telah bersarang di kepalanya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

Namun saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari _elevator_, sebuah desakan membuat Baekhyun berbelok ke _toilet_ pria untuk membuang _urine_. Tak butuh waktu lama, dia segera berdiri di depan _wastafel_ untuk membersihkan noda di kemejanya setelah keluar dari bilik.

"Perusahaan itu telah menandatangani kontrak untuk menyerahkan 120 alat pengangkut rudal dalam tiga bulan pertama di tahun 2020, pada tingkat produksi bulanan sebesar 40 unit dengan total biaya produk bulanannya sebesar $56.000."

"$56.000? Luar biasa, dan juga, untuk apa mereka mengerahkan rudal sebanyak itu?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar obrolan dari dua bilik toilet di penghujung.

Di dalam hati dia bertanya bagaimana informasi seperti ini bisa bocor dan menyebar dari mulut ke mulut. Karena ia jelas tahu perusahaan mana yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Sebut saja rival dari _Wittimer Construction Company _itu sendiri. Perusahaan tempatnya kini mengabdi. Sedang yang mereka bicarakan ialah—

"Isunya Dewan Direksi dan Bendaharawan _CL_ _Eselein_ _Corporation_ menggelapkan dana,"

Baekhyun tersentak. Matanya melebar. Benar dugaannya tentang perusahaan mana yang dua bawahannya itu bicarakan.

Namun isu yang mereka katakan itu membuat Baekhyun memutar bola mata. Karena tentu saja. Kenapa ia harus peduli? Ia bahkan tidak mengenal mereka dan juga bukan urusannya sama sekali.

Ia mempercepat tangannya yang berputar membersihkan noda di kemeja bagian dadanya dan mengeringkannya dengan sapu tangan. Tersenyum tipis karena mengingat sapu tangan ini pernah ia pinjamkan kepada Chanyeol. Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu karena sebuah insiden konyol.

"Entahlah. Keamanan perusahaan itu sedang dalam kondisi—"

"Kudengar biaya umum administrasinya sebesar 10% dari penjualan dislokasikan pada kontrak dengan pemerintah. Kontrak itu menetapkan bahwa pembayaran bulanan atau harga jual akan di lakukan oleh pemerintah pada 120% dari biaya ongkos yang dapat di bebankan dari bulan sebelumnya."

"Mereka di awasi pemerintah? _Wah_, aku tidak bisa membayangkan saat si penggelap dana tertangkap basah dengan muka tebalnya."

Ia menggeleng cepat. Membasuh sedikit wajahnya dengan air _wastafel_ yang dingin.

"Siapa itu?" suara satu diantara dua lelaki tadi bertanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara dan kepala yang berputar, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet dan berlari menuju ruangan Direktur untuk mengambil berkas dan _MacBook_nya.

Melajukan kakinya lebih cepat menuju satu persatu ruang setiap kepala divisi dan memejamkan mata saat waktunya berlebih saat ia memasuki ruang rapat utama.

Getar ponselnya ia abaikan. Beberapa kali tersandung hingga ia melupakan segala yang memenuhi otaknya selain rapat yang akan berlangsung kurang dari lima menit.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Mr. Johnson setelah para kepala divisi berkumpul. Menunduk malu karena dehaman Mr. Johnson yang jelas menegur keterlambatannya. Baekhyun merutuk di dalam hati. Selama beberapa tahun ia bekerja dengan tepat waktu baru kali ini ia terlambat.

Dan alasannya hanya karena satu sebenarnya.

Ia mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang membawakan pakaian bersih beserta makan siangnya di depan gedung kantornya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin mengabaikan kekasihnya, namun setelah selesai membuat rekapan hasil rapat tadi pagi, ia segera melangkah untuk bertemu sang Direktur dan kembali mengumpulkan kepala divisi untuk melakukan rapat evaluasi hasil kerja mereka selama satu bulan.

Diam-diam Baekhyun menggumamkan kata, "maafkan aku," dan di balas dengan lirikan kecil oleh Mr. Johnson.

Mungkin ia berpikir jika Baekhyun meminta maaf padanya.

Ia mengangguk kecil dan membuka rapat siang ini.

**...**

"Jangan lagi," Baekhyun meringis saat mendengar desisan dari mulut Chanyeol. Sedang jemarinya dengan telaten membersihkan luka-luka di pelipis dan lengan pria itu.

"Aku tidak janji." Chanyeol berkata. Tidak ingin menatap Baekhyun yang memasang wajah memohon dan mata berkaca-kaca. Tidak sanggup lagi menangis karena tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol marah.

"Aku hanya ingin kau makan." Ujarnya pelan sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut si mungil yang menutupi mata yang kini berkilauan karena cairan bening yang menggenang di manik cokelat kehijauannya. "Tapi kau membahayakan dirimu. Jarak antara tempat kerjaku dan rumah kita jauh, Yeol."

"Kita sudah membicarakan dan sepakat tentang ini, Baekhyun. Dan saat itu kau sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Tapi membuatmu berkendara sangat jauh hanya untuk mengantar bekal untukku, kau membuatku khawatir, Yeol. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu, dan lihatlah sekarang."

Chanyeol melunak. Pria itu terdiam dan menatap kekasihnya dengan sejuta rasa yang sulit di jelaskan. "Maafkan aku." Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bilah bibir tebalnya yang sedikit pecah.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang berurai air mata. Hal itu membuat hati Chanyeol hancur. Dia dengan kelemahan hatinya segera luluh, membawa tubuh itu pada pelukan melindungi hingga tubuh ringkih itu tenggelam di sana.

Hidupnya. Ia tidak akan membuatnya sedih.

"Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku."

"Dua kali kau mengantar makanan untukku dan selalu berakhir petaka."

"_Ssh_, Baek. Bahasamu." Chanyeol menegur. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Pertama, kau jatuh sakit. Kedua, kau kecelakaan."

"Hanya terpeleset karena jalannya licin. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

"Sama saja."

"Berbeda, sayang."

Baekhyun diam. Dadanya naik turun sementara nafasnya mulai stabil. Ia juga dapat merasakan nadinya yang tadi mengencang kini mulai mengendur dan dia kembali merasakan oksigen kini memenuhi tubuhnya hingga rasanya jauh lebih baik.

Chanyeol memainkan sejumput rambut halusnya kemudian menciumnya. "Baumu harum."

"Aku memakai _shampoo_mu, Yeol." Baekhyun memutar mata tanpa sadar. Masih di dalam dekapan prianya. Untungnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Benarkah? Kenapa mint menjadi bau susu dan kiwi?" Ia melepas pelukannya karena keheranan.

"Kiwi?" Baekhyun mengambil sejumput rambutnya yang halus kemudian meremas mereka hingga ia bisa mendapatkan aroma rambutnya yang berpindah di telapak tangannya.

"Biasa saja." Kata Baekhyun. "Mungkin vitamin rambutku."

"Tapi itu berekstrak keratin dan vitamin E. Dari dulu rambutmu selalu berbau harum kiwi dan susu"

Baekhyun memicingkan mata padanya. "Kau membaca keterangan setiap produkku?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya malu karena tertangkap basah. Tak ia biarkan Baekhyun tahu jika ia sedetail itu mengetahui tentangnya. Sebutlah budak cinta.

"Bagaimana dengan pesta _BBQ_ malam ini?"

Ia memamerkan senyum lima jari karena berhasil mengalihkan topik.

**...**

Api membakar kayu. Kayu berubah menjadi bara. Bara berubah menjadi abu. Kemudian terbang terbawa angin.

Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap detail api unggun di depannya. Di sampingnya, sang kekasih tengah meracik bumbu dan sibuk dengan rempah-rempah yang mereka bawa dari Georgia beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kata nenek Baekhyun, itu adalah rahasia turun temurun keluarga mereka dan Chanyeol berencana mencobanya untuk pertama kali.

Pria itu melumuri daging dengan bumbu. Mengabaikan si mungil yang menatapnya cemberut. Ia terus memperhatikan kekasihnya yang mengabaikan dia karena sibuk dengan bumbunya yang luar biasa. Dan dikarenakan ia yang tidak bisa memasak jauh lagi meracik bumbu, jadilah ia hanya berdiam diri dengan memperhatikan api yang bergejolak.

Ia mendengar Chanyeol menggeser tungku dan membakar satu persatu sosis dan daging mereka. Bibirnya berupa garis tipis karena ditekan ke dalam.

"Hei, Yeol."

Sungguh. Chanyeol suka saat Baekhyun menyebutnya 'Yeol,' itu terdengar _cute_. Jadi dia akan memanggil lelaki itu dengan, "_Yo_, Baek." Yang menurutnya terdengar _cute_ juga.

"Apakah masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi," Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak dan tersenyum manis, "5 menit karena dagingnya sudah di rebus terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Melirik ke kiri dan kanan, semuanya hutan, batinnya. "Ini adalah sisa daging terakhir yang kita miliki, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan daging kualitas dua di pasar tradisional setelah ini karena harganya sedikit lebih murah. _Yeah_, mau bagaimana lagi.. Sapi Swedia ini terlalu mahal." Chanyeol berkata hati-hati. Selalu kurang menyukai topik sejenis ini karena setelahnya Baekhyun pasti akan bersikeras bekerja lebih keras untuk mereka.

Bukannya Chanyeol tega, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun inilah yang mereka dapatkan. Serba pas-pasan. Bahkan rumah keduanya tidak dibeli secara _cash_, masih ada sedikit tunggakan yang Chanyeol akan bayar di beberapa bulan berikutnya sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah di atur.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, matanya mengerjap pelan-pelan, memperhatikan Chanyeol dan tersenyum ketir. "Sebenarnya sisa uangku hanya cukup untuk makan kita seminggu kedepan," ia memulai dengan nada pelan. Sedang Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun ia tahu jika pria itu mendengarkan.

"Aku masih ada cukup uang. Tenanglah." kata Chanyeol. Sambil memindahkan makanan ke piring, ia kemudian duduk di depan Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya. "Tapi jika kita akan berbelanja esok atau lusa, kita hanya akan mendapatkan satu kilogram daging lokal di pasar tradisional."

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang memaksa sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Aku juga tidak melupakan cicilan lain yang harus segera dibayar, mereka akan jatuh tempo lusa."

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain, kurasa, bekerja sebagai musisi jalanan dan melukis tidak menghasilkan cukup banyak uang untuk kita." Ia menunduk dalam. Sebenarnya malu karena Baekhyun yang lebih banyak berkorban secara materi dari pada dirinya. Lelaki itu jelas membayar lebih banyak dengan harga yang cukup tinggi selama beberapa waktu. Sedang ia hanya bisa membayar yang menengah ke bawah. Juga di karenakan gaji Baekhyun yang jauh lebih besar daripadanya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa apapun, aku berusaha. Tapi lihatlah ini.. _yeah_."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya lembut. Meremasnya untuk memberikan kekuatan. "Jangan begitu, kita bersama-sama."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu. Dan maaf." Ia mengangkat wajahnya hingga matanya dan Baekhyun yang mirip itu saling menatap. "Aku berjanji akan mendapatkan pekerjaan lain minggu depan.. Ada salah satu bar yang membutuhkan jasa bartender. Aku akan bekerja saat kami tidak ada jadwal. Aku memikirkannya."

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Aku selalu di sini untukmu." Ucapnya sambil mengecup tangan besar itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Menyingkirkan satu benang dari pipi Baekhyun yang halus dan mengecupnya. "Makanlah." Ia berbisik kemudian. "Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Si mungil tersenyum dan mulai memakan daging yang Chanyeol panggang dan terhenyuk. "Bagaimana?" tanya pria itu, satu alisnya terangkat ingin tahu.

Baekhyun membulatkan bibir dan menatap daging yang ia tusuk dengan garpu kemudian tertawa kecil. Kebiasaannya saat kehilangan kata-kata akan suatu hal.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Ini yang terbaik."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dia menyuap daging yang lebih besar dan telinganya yang lebar bergerak kecil, Baekhyun menunjuknya dan menyebutnya _Yoda_.

"Rempah dari nenekmu," katanya sambil menepuk paha Baekhyun. Si kecil memiringkan kepala, "rempah yang luar biasa." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan mengunjunginya kembali," kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam sebelum ia berani menatap mata Baekhyun yang berbinar. "Ya. Tentu."

Ia ikut tersenyum kecil. Merasa ragu karena kondisi keuangan mereka yang meragukan untuk sebuah perjalanan luar negeri.

Hidup serba pas-pasan membuat mereka meragukan potensi menetap lama di kota besar dan tentang dunia yang penuh hingar bingar, kemudian bersembunyi di satu tempat cukup privasi dengan realita melegakan, yaitu memiliki biaya hidup lebih murah dari kota lain di amerika. Vacaville. Kota yang cenderung terlihat seperti desa adat karena banyak pernik wasiat dan masih sangat alami.

Pohon-pohon menjulang, jalan setapak yang selalu basah karena embun, pohon _maple_ yang kerap mereka olah menjadi sirup, kolam-kolam yang bisa mereka ambil hasilnya, dan hal alami lainnya yang membuat Chanyeol bersyukur menemukan kota ini dan menetapkannya sebagai tempat ia menikmati hidup bersama kekasihnya.

Mereka memilihnya karena untuk hidup di kota besar memerlukan biaya hidup yang lebih besar pula sedang keduanya bersama merajut cinta kasih bersama dan mulai merencanakan tentang suatu komitmen yang memerlukan jenjang lebih tinggi. Yang pastinya akan membutuhkan lebih banyak biaya pula.

Dan di sini mereka hidup sederhana dan cukup. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, keduanya baik-baik saja.

Terkadang Chanyeol kerap pergi ke gereja hanya untuk mengucapkan rasa syukurnya yang amat besar dalam lantunan doa dan perilaku mulia atas besarnya rasa berterima kasihnya karena memiliki Baekhyun. Dia membawa segala kesejahteraan bagi hidupnya.

Lelaki itu, menurut Chanyeol, dia sempurna. Parasnya rupawan, perpaduan antara cantik dan manis. Hatinya yang luas. Sikapnya yang dewasa. Jalan pemikirannya yang realistis namun juga berimbang dengan tingkat pengetahuan surgawi (wawasan luas). Dan dia juga merupakan orang berwatak air, bisa mambawa diri sesuai aliran airnya.

Maksudnya, bisa menyesuaikan diri untuk berada dalam kondisi manapun. Susah maupun senang. Ia selalu bisa menyesuaikan diri. Pembawaan lugas yang mengagumkan, terlihat dengan kinerjanya di kantor yang boleh diacungi dua jempol.

Chanyeol amat bersyukur memilikinya. Terkadang ia kerap berpikir bagaimana kehidupannya tanpa lelaki mungil itu, dan dia tidak ingin membayangkannya.. Rasanya pasti amatlah sulit dan menyakitkan.

Satu senyum tersampir di wajahnya yang penuh luka. Menghadirkan getaran halus karena darah Baekhyun yang berdesir. Dan kecupan lembut tanpa hasrat itu menyampir di bibirnya yang dingin, menghanyutkan setiap rasa mengalir dalam aliran darah saat bisikan cinta meluncur dari bilah tebal yang kini terluka.

Dia mengunci matanya melalui tatapan Baekhyun dan meyakinkan lelaki mungil itu dengan senyumannya.

"Percayalah padaku, Baekhyun."

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D-460**_

_"Remember the words you told me, love me 'til the day I die_

_Surrender my everything 'cause you made me believe you're mine_

_Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you calling me by name_

_Takes one to know one, yeah_

_You beat me at my own damn game"_

Chanyeol menutup mata saat didengarnya suara riuh dari penonton memenuhi jalanan tempat mereka melangsungkan live sing. Diliriknya seklias rekan band nya dan tersenyum simpul sebelum bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan lantunan nada,

_"You push and you push and I'm pulling away_

_Pulling away from you_

_I give and I give and I give and you take, give and you take_

_Youngblood_

_Say you want me_

_Say you want me_

_Out of your life_

_And I'm just a dead man walking tonight_

_But you need it, yeah, you need it_

_All of the time_

_Yeah, ooh ooh ooh"_

Diliriknya Vernon yang bermain _bass_ dan menggoyangkan kepala, mereka kemudian bernyanyi bersama

_"Youngblood_

_Say you want me_

_Say you want me_

_Back in your life_

_So I'm just a dead man crawling tonight_

_'Cause I need it, yeah, I need it_

_All of the time_

_Yeah, ooh ooh ooh"_

Chanyeol melirik kiri dan kanan mengamati satu-satu dari penonton dan menelan kecewa saat tidak menemukan Baekhyun berdiri seperti biasa di sana.

Ya, biasanya ia akan berdiri diantara mereka setelah pulang kerja dan setelahnya mereka akan kembali bersama menuju rumah.

Mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya, Chanyeol kemudian melanjutkan penggalan lirik.

_"Lately our conversations end like it's the last goodbye_

_Yeah, one of us gets too drunk and calls about a hundred times_

_So who you been calling, baby, nobody could take my place_

_When you're looking at those strangers, hope to God you see my face"_

_Mungkin saja Baekhyun lembur hari ini_. Ia membatin.

_"Youngblood_

_Say you want me_

_Say you want me_

_Out of your life"_

Namun saat mata cokelat kehijauannya menangkap sesosok lelaki dengan kemeja biru dan kopi di kedua tangannya, seketika senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Dia melihat Baekhyun memperhatikan lirik yang ia nyanyikan baik-baik, dan alis lelaki itu naik sebelah dan tertegun sesaat.

Dan tepat di penghabisan lagu, ia melihat bibir Baekhyun bergerak. "_Seriously_, Chanyeol?"

**...**

"Malam ini kalian tampil menggairahkan." Komentar Baekhyun saat mobil mereka berbelok menuruni tanjakan di pekarangan rumah. Membuka _belt_-nya, Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Maksudmu aku,"

Baekhyun turun lebih dulu dan menyeringai, "tentu saja kau," ucapnya setelah mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah.

"Aku pikir kau tidak datang,"

"Aku menonton sejak kalian menyiapkan alat." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Ia bisa melihat mata Chanyeol melebar melalui sudut matanya. "Aku tidak melihatmu, dimana kau?"

"Bersembunyi.."

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum. "Kemudian liriknya," Baekhyun kembali membuka suara, namun saat Chanyeol menatapnya ingin tahu, ia segera menggeleng.

Hingga beberapa saat kesunyian mengisi mereka. Tarikan nafas dalam Baekhyun juga menjadi hal yang tak luput dari telinga Chanyeol.

Saat memarkir mobil di samping volvo Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengambil barang-barangnya di kursi belakang dan terkekeh saat Chanyeol membuka jendela dan mengelus kaca mobilnya dengan haru. "Hai, sayang." Ia menyapa.

Baekhyun tertawa dalam sekali hembusan nafas, tidak habis pikir tentang kekasihnya yang berbicara dengan mobilnya yang mati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?

"Menyapa kekasihku yang satunya, hari ini aku tidak mengendarainya.. Aku rindu."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Apa-apaan, Yeol." Omelnya.

"Tapi aku lebih rindu kekasih yang ini, jadi aku akan mengendarai yang ini saja." Ia berkata dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. Baekhyun memukul kepalanya, wajahnya memerah malu. "Diam." Bentaknya malu. Chanyeol tertawa menyaksikan Baekhyun yang terlihat salah tingkah. _Oh_, dia terlihat sangat manis.

Pria itu segera membukakan pintu dan membawanya untuk duduk di sofa sementara ia menyiapkan air hangat. Ia melirik dua tangkai mawar berbeda warna yang ia bawa dari pantai antah berantah kemarin, keduanya tumbuh segar di dalam pot sedang yang Chanyeol letakkan di jendela. Bersyukur jendela itu memiliki sekat cukup besar hingga mereka bisa menanam beberapa jenis bunga di sana.

Baekhyun melonggarkan dasinya dan menghela nafas kembali. Hari ini cukup sulit baginya. Namun juga menyenangkan karena setelah pulang ia masih dapat menyaksikan band kekasihnya yang tampil di sekitaran jalan umum Port Angeles.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun berdiri tidak enak saat melihat prianya berjalan mendekat dengan membawa sebuah baskom berisi air hangat dan bunga mawar merah muda. Ia menggigit bibir saat Chanyeol membuka pelan sepatu kerjanya, namun menarik kakinya saat pria itu hampir membuka kaos kakinya.

Chanyeol mendongak dan mengernyit. "Izinkan aku mengurusmu, Baekhyun."

Lelaki itu sontak melemah. Kakinya kembali di raih oleh Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kedua kakinya kini berada di dalam air hangat dan membuka matanya kembali saat merasakan pijatan lembut di sekitar pergelangan kakinya.

Ia merasa tidak enak dan tidak etis meski Chanyeol selalu memaksanya untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan dia mengurus dirinya.

"Izinkan aku juga mengabdi padamu. Seperti kau mengabdi padaku dan mengurus diriku."

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D-441**_

**BGM || Can't Help Falling in Love - Kinna Granis ||**

Kejar kebut adalah hal yang biasa Baekhyun lakukan setelah mereka pindah ke Vacaville. Perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu dari Port Angeles membuatnya merasa teringankan bebannya karena di sepanjang perjalanan ia akan membuang bebannya selama bekerja seharian dan memupuk harapan sisa hari yang akan ia habiskan bersama kekasihnya setelah ia pulang ke rumah.

Malam ini Chanyeol tidak ada jadwal latihan atau tampil, ia menghabiskan waktunya dari sore menjelang malam untuk membuat pesta _BBQ_ kecil-kecilan di belakang rumah mereka. Mereka kerap melakukannya secara rutin; satu kali seminggu.

Baekhyun juga pulang lebih cepat dan pekerjaannya cukup mudah hari ini hingga tidak ada guratan lelah di wajah cantiknya, yang ada hanyalah wajah haru dan ceria saat ia pertama kali membuka pintu rumah karena disuguhkan oleh pemandangan kekasihnya yang duduk di kursi tengah dengan sebuah lukisan dirinya.

Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan menaruh kepala di dada sang pria, meneliti lukisan indah itu dan terkekeh kecil. "Bukankah ini aku saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Chanyeol bergumam lembut dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Ya. Ini kau saat pertama kali aku memotretmu."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan senyumannya mengembang hingga ke mata. Dia tertawa kemudian. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus. Jemari lentiknya mengusap permukaan canvas dengan lembut.

Dapat pula ia rasakan kehangatan pelukan kekasihnya menjalar hingga ke kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. "Ayo. Aku ada sesuatu lagi."

Dan dia semakin terharu saat melihat kejutan yang di maksud adalah dinner kecil-kecilan pada malam hari di tepi sungai belakang rumah mereka.

Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu ketika Chanyeol dengan segala persiapannya berdiri di samping meja single di tepi sungai. Ini sama sekali bukan pesta _BBQ_ ala mereka.

Makanan, lilin, kursi, bunga dan _goblet_ dengan _wine_ putih telah tertata rapi di sana.

Lelaki itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca menelisik sekitar mereka. Dan saat ia berusaha membawa kakinya yang gemetar untuk berjalan di atas rumput, satu ledakan besar di atas kepalanya membuat Baekhyun nyaris terhuyung ke samping jika saja Chanyeol tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"A-apa itu?" tanyanya di depan wajah Chanyeol yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "Kembang api." Chanyeol menjawab ringan. Senyuman tampan tersampir di wajahnya setelah menuntun Baekhyun untuk berdiri di sisi sungai.

Dengan tangan yang memegang pinggang si kecil, Chanyeol mengisyaratkannya untuk menatap ke atas. Dan seketika langit berubah menjadi ribuan cahaya karena ratusan kembang api yang melebur di udara.

"Y-yeol.." Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sangat tampan. Ia mengumpat di dalam hati. Dangan satu terjangan, ia berhasil berada di gendongan prianya dengan bibir yang saling bertaut.

Baekhyun memburu bibir tebal itu cukup ganas hingga Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhnya lebih dekat dan membalas tak kalah sensual. Kepala mereka sibuk berpindah ke kiri dan kanan sedang tangan keduanya mulai meremas surai masing-masing.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dan terkekeh. "Ada satu lagi," ucapnya di depan bibir lelaki itu. "_Oh, god._ Chanyeol." Dia mengerang. Tidak habis pikir.

Di tutup dengan satu sentilan di hidungnya, Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun perlahan dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang hingga Baekhyun memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia menjentikkan jari hingga cahaya dari lampion di dalam sungai perlahan hidup. Baekhyun tertegun. Jadi itu adalah lampion? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya?

Mata Baekhyun menelisik penjuru rumah mereka yang berkelip cahaya oranye dari lampu kecil dan pilar-pilar yang berwarna merah.

Sejenak ia merenungkan tentang bagaimana prianya yang menghias ini sendiri. Diam-diam ia menarik sudut bibirnya. Tapi malu untuk tersenyum.

Lampu-lampu kecil meredup dan berubah menjadi kuning. Perlahan alunan musik lembut mulai terdengar.

_"Wise man say, only fools rush in"_

Baekhyun menganga kecil dan seketika kemudian tawa salah tingkah terlihat di wajahnya.

_"But I can't help falling in love with you"_

Dan senyum tampan Chanyeol melebur di wajahnya membuat mata cokelat kehijauan Baekhyun berkilauan karena pantulan cahaya rembulan dari sungai di samping mereka.

_"Shall I stay?"_

Mata kembar itu beradu dalam. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

_"Would it be a sin"_

"Jangan menangis." Kata Chanyeol dengan gerakan bibirnya. Tanpa suara. Baekhyun menukik kedua alisnya tidak setuju. Dilanjutkan dengan kekehan kecil karena matanya jelas berkaca-kaca.

_"If I can't help falling in love with you."_

"Chanyeol.." ia merengek pelan. Sungguh, ia ingin menerjang satu-satunya pria yang membuatnya seperti ini. Mungkin setelah acara yang Baekhyun beri judul '_apa-apaan mendadak_' itu akan berakhir konyol jika ia melakukan tindakan bodohnya yang tentu akan berpotensi membuat keduanya tercebur ke sungai dan berakhir dengan berpelukan di atas ranjang di sertai dengan cekikikan dan berciuman hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

_Well_, Baekhyun cukup menyesal memikirkannya. Kekasihnya berjuang dan dia berencana mengacaukan semuanya karena tidak tahan menahan haru. Maka ia tidak bisa lagi menahan desakan perasaan hangat dan berjuta rasa yang membuatnya terpesona akan sensasi yang mengalir di dadanya hingga ia menunduk dengan kedua bahu yang turun.

Prianya berjalan mendekat dan tartawa kecil karena melihat kekasih manisnya meneteskan air mata. "_Hey_, kenapa?" ia bertanya sambil menyentuh dagu runcing itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus. Penuh nada mengalun dan segenap rasa yang tidak dapat di terucap melalui kata-kata.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menatap cantiknya wajah si pujaan hati di bawah temaram dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Menyatukan bibir yang candu untuk selalu bersatu.

Kecapan manis itu mengiringi setiap irama gerak bibir keduanya. Sementara dua jemarinya kini beralih untuk berkalung di bahu sang pria dan rengkuhan posesif pada pinggang dan punggungnya menjadi hal yang tidak dapat di siratkan. Keintiman dan kehangatan yang melebur jadi satu dalam juntaian kalimat cinta tak lagi tergambarkan.

Semuanya pas pada porsinya. Manisnya, harunya, sensasi berdebarnya, rindunya, denyut nadinya, persatuan nafasnya, aliran darahnya. Semuanya memacu adrenalin hingga rasa tak terlukiskan itu membuat mereka yakin bahwa ini adalah yang di sebut dengan Cinta.

Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, membisikkan kalimat halus di depan bibir lembut itu hingga sang empu hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti.

Ia di bawa untuk duduk di satu kursi berhadapan dengan si tinggi yang melempar tatapan lembut yang dalam. Tersipu, Baekhyun memilih mengalihkan mata pada daging _steak_ di depan mereka dan tersenyum pada prianya. "Kau memasaknya sendiri?"

"Tentu." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, mengingat bahwa Chanyeol selalu memasak untuknya dan tersentak saat pria itu mengangkat botol _Pinot Noir _dan menuangkannya ke dalam _goblet_nya.

Mereka bersulang dan meminum dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari iris masing-masing. Dan memakan untuk pertama kalinya dengan gairah memuncak dan rasa tersanjung luar biasa.

_"I shared with you the parts of me which I never even shared with anyone even myself before." _

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya. Satu senyuman angelic tersampir di wajahnya yang bercahaya di bawah rembulan. Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengaguminya, tidak terhitung sudah.

"_Me_ _too_." Balas Baekhyun sangat pelan. Bahkan Chanyeol hanya bisa samar mendengarnya. "_Thanks for everything. I feel loved and honored."_

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk sekali. Sangat bersyukur memiliki Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

Alunan musik terhenti dan berganti. Sementara Chanyeol berdiri diantara celah dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Baekhyun menyambut dengan suka cita, menggiring tubuh dan mengikuti irama melodi. Ke kiri dan kanan. Dengan tangan yang tersampir di bahu dan genggaman prianya. Sedang sang pria melabuhkan satu tangan yang bebas pada pinggangnya.

Kekehan Baekhyun mengudara saat didengarnya musik yang mengalun ialah musik Klasik. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya, bertanya melalui isyarat.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai musik Klasik."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian."

Berdua bergerak bersama mengukuti irama musik yang mengalun lembut. Berputar diantara rerumputan basah musim dingin dan tertawa bersama karena beberapa kesalahan kecil yang tak sengaja di buat. "Tutup matamu, Baek."

Baekhyun menutup mata, dan membuka setelah Chanyeol memberi interupsi.

Sebuah kalung dengan liontin _Rose Quartz_ yang indah dan mengkilap menyampir di lehernya yang masih berbalut kemeja kerja.

Mata berkaca Baekhyun melirik ke atas, meminta penjelasan pada prianya yang memasang wajah waspada. "Apa ini.."

"Kalung. Untukmu." Bisik Chanyeol di bibirnya dan mengecupnya lembut. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dalam dan terisak bahagia. "_Hey_.. Kenapa?" Ia mengerling heran karena yang ia beri bahkan bukan berlian sama sekali. Bahkan ia sedikit was-was jika Baekhyun tidak bereaksi apa-apa karena kalung tak seberapa yang kini ia beri.

"_It eases pain, remove anxiety and fear_." Bisik Chanyeol lagi. Sedikit cemas jika Baekhyun tidak menyukainya karena dia hanya diam saja.

Namun satu terjangan keras hingga ia nyaris terhuyung membuat ia menarik alisnya gembira. Chanyeol hanya berdiam karena pelukan erat itu jelas menyekiknya. "B-baek, aku tidak bisa bernafas."

Baekhyun meregangkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajah bersemunya di dada lebar itu.

Ia terkekeh dan mengusap surai halus itu. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol.. Aku.."

Lelaki itu bahkan benar-benar tersentuh dengan kejutan sederhana yang ia siapkan. Dan Chanyeol pikir kejutan sederhana ini berhasil. Meski masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

_Pinot Noir _standar, daging lokal, kembang api, lampion yang ia buat sendiri tadi siang dengan mengorban waktu latihannya selama 4 jam dan kalung berliontin batu kristal _Rose_ _Quartz_ yang ia dapatkan dengan tabungannya selama tujuh bulan.

Ia terkekeh kecil saat mengingat tujuannya pertama kali menabung ialah karena ingin membeli sebuah gitar kuno yang ia lihat di toko antik. Namun saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun sebulan setelahnya—saat umur tabungannya masih satu bulan—, ia mengubah tujuannya menjadi membeli sebuah kalung dengan aura yang sesuai dengan kepribadian kekasihnya. Dan terwujud lima bulan kemudian setelah ia merubah keinginannya di bawah langit malam. Dan terwujud kini.

Dan ia merasa bahwa malam ini semua gravitasi ada pada mereka. Semua hal yang paling menarik di alam semesta kini berpusat pada diri Baekhyun yang berada dalam dekapannya. Bahkan disaat deburan angin menerpa dan menerbangkan puluhan dedaunan kering, Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya. Tidak pula berusaha meniti harapan lebih pada bintang dan pada semesta.

Yang ia tahu adalah kini ia bersama kekasihnya yang paling sempurna disepanjang hidupnya. Dia ingin selalu menciumnya, memeluknya, membisikkannya kalimat cinta, dan menghabiskan waktu selalu bersamanya.

Ia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama pemuda ini.

Meski hidup mereka jauh dari kata sempurna apalagi mewah. Namun yang selalu ia sematkan dalam doanya adalah cinta keduanya yang senantiasa seperti ini.

Hanya itu saja.

**...**

Barisan lilin di sudut rumah, kelopak mawar biru yang memenuhi ranjang dan aroma lembut dari air endapan bunga menyambut Baekhyun saat kakinya pertama kali menginjak lantai kamar mereka.

Dia melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum di belakang tubuhnya. "Apa ini, Yeol?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia malah mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun untuk berdiri di depan kamar mandi kemudian menyerahkan sebuah _bathrobe_ putih dan menunjuk pintu kamar mandi. Mata Baekhyun menyipit curiga. Ia memutar mata kemudian.

"Maksudmu aku bau?" omelnya sambil melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol dan dia berseru, "Ayolah, kau selalu harum, Baek!"

Ia mengabaikan pria itu karena apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya. Mulutnya menganga, alisnya terangkat saat melihat taburan bunga mawar merah di dalam _bath_ _up_ juga lilin _aromatherapy_ di kiri kanannya.

Dan dengan perasaan riang ia segela melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan segera masuk ke dalam sana. Membuat dirinya yang letih akan pekerjaan kantor yang menuntut menjadi rileks.

_Oh_, dia tidak pernah menyangka sesuatu yang akan di lakukan Chanyeol. Ia selalu bertindak di luar perkiraan Baekhyun yang rasional. Ia terjebak dalam perasaannya yang dilingkupi oleh jutaan rasa manis dan sentuhan yang tepat pada hatinya. Membuatnya merasa terlena dalam.

Diam-diam mengucap terimakasih di dalam hati dengan matanya yang terpejam.

_Chanyeol_, kekasih terbaik di muka bumi.

**...**

Dia merasa ragu. Menimbang tentang pakaian yang akan ia kenakan agar terlihat bagus.

Pria itu berbalik sesekali antara lemari dan cermin, menelisik dirinya kemudian menghela nafas.

Padahal ini bukan pertama kali ia akan bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Tentu. Mereka akan bercinta malam ini.

Dia mempersiapkan semua ini sebagai hadiah atas kerja keras lelakinya dan tentunya sebagai rasa terima kasih, diam-diam berharap Baekhyun menyerahkan dirinya tanpa pengecualian malam ini.

Namun Chanyeol justru gugup. Ia takut jika penampilannya mengecewakan. Ia tidak mempunyai baju yang terlalu bagus, mereka semua terlihat sama dan membosankan. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun memandangnya sebelah mata?

Juga. Kejutan ini masihlah jauh dari kata sempurna. Ia hanya bisa memberikan yang paling sederhana. Yang ia bisa.

Chanyeol menghela nafas saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Di lihatnya Baekhyun dengan tubuh yang berbalut jubah mandi dan rambut yang setengah basah. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa ludahnya seperti batu.

"Hei, sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke arah prianya dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Mengerjap dua kali dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba menyentak kerah baju Chanyeol hingga pria itu terkejut.

Wajah mereka sejajar. Nafas mereka saling bersahutan, menyapa pipi masing-masing. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan pula harum tubuh Baekhyun yang menguar hingga membuatnya lupa diri.

Bibir itu di kecup. Dan lumatan kecil dari bibir tipis nan merah pada bilah bibir tebalnya membuat Chanyeol melebarkan kornea matanya.

Ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Ia hanya terhenyuk dan salah tingkah.

Di depannya, Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku merasa sangat di hargai."

Chanyeol tertegun atas senyuman yang seperti mengandung daya magnet itu. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil. Di kikisnya jarak keduanya. Si kecil mengalungkan lengannya pada leher si tinggi. Membiarkan prianya melahap keseluruhan bibir tipisnya.

Ia meleguh sekali. Sangat halus hingga membuat bulu halus di tubuh si tinggi meremang.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menyatukan kening keduanya. Di tatapnya dalam mata lelaki mungil yang selama beberapa bulan ini selalu mengisi hari-hari terbaiknya. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa hangat dan tenang di balik mata cokelat kehijauannya yang bercahaya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, mengelus pipi tirus kekasihnya kemudian mengecupnya. Dibiarkannya bibir itu menempel di pipinya, sementara bibirnya mendekat ke telinga si mungil.

"Izinkan aku bercinta denganmu, Byun Baekhyun."

**...**

Ia terdorong kebelakang hingga punggungnya kini membentur ranjang di bawahnya. Tali _bathrobe_nya terlepas saat prianya menjalankan tangan untuk memutar mereka melalui jarinya dan menarik dengan giginya.

Baekhyun mendesah rendah saat Chanyeol menggoda dua puting sensitifnya dengan lidah. Dia menarik pria itu untuk menciumnya. Dan Chanyeol menariknya lebih dahulu, mempersatukan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman dalam.

Sementara sebelah tangan si mungil kini meraba dada keras si tinggi, menekannya di kedua puting kerasnya hingga Chanyeol menggeram di dalam ciuman mereka. Ia tersentak saat dua tangannya di bawa ke atas, tertahan diantara tangan Chanyeol yang penuh otot sempurna.

Ia mengulum telunjuk dan jari manis Chanyeol, melumuri mereka agar basah sebelum membawa mereka untuk memutar di putingnya. Mencubitnya lembut.

"_Ohh,_ Baek.." Chanyeol menutup matanya karena remasan lain di bawah sana. Di bawanya dua jemarinya yang basah pada tubuh bawah Baekhyun, ia mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun yang masih menggenggam tangannya kemudian menekan lubangnya yang tak terhalang apapun. "_Ahh_, Astaga."

"Cium aku." Pintanya. Ia segera menyumpal bibir Baekhyun dengan ciuman menuntut. Menekan lebih dalam hingga si mungil menggelinjang dengan kedua kaki menekuk.

Chanyeol dengan cepat melucuti dirinya di depan Baekhyun, bibir mereka membengkak saat Baekhyun memutuskan jalinan bibir itu. Sebentuk tenda besar yang berada di selangkangannya membuat Baekhyun merona, mata sayunya tak luput dari tubuh kekar prianya.

Saat ia selesai dengan pakaiannya yang rumit, Chanyeol merangkak ke atas ranjang dan membelai tubuh Baekhyun dari kaki hingga lehernya dengan jemarinya yang kasar. Memutar ibu jarinya di puting cokelat kemerahan yang terlihat segar itu hingga terdengar satu desahan yang mendayu dari sang empu.

Ia menyingkap _bathrobe_ Baekhyun untuk melihat lebih banyak kulit putihnya kemudian mencumbui bahunya yang lembut. Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melepas _bathrobe_nya dengan cepat, pantatnya bertemu dengan telapak tangan besar Chanyeol saat ia menurunkannya.

Pria itu meremas dengan lembut, menepuk dengan gemas kemudian memindahkan lidahnya pada leher jenjangnya.

Baekhyun mendongak, membiarkan Chanyeol bermain dengan jakunnya yang tidak terlihat dan tertawa hingga Chanyeol tersenyum merasakan getaran di tenggorokan Baekhyun yang di dalam mulutnya. Ia mencium sekali lagi kulit kemerahan itu dan menarik wajahnya.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Jemarinya menyelipkan anak rambut di balik telinga Baekhyun. Si mungil mengambil tangan itu dan mengecupnya. "Berbaliklah," ia menuruti. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan berbaring dengan nafas tenang.

Chanyeol membelai punggung putih halusnya, membuat Baekhyun meremang. Bibirnya terbuka dua ruas jari, menggigit telunjuknya saat merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol di pipi pantatnya.

"Hai," sapa Chanyeol samar di bokong indahnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan menggigil karena kecupan basah yang Chanyeol berikan di paha dalamnya. Ia mendesah pelan saat pria itu menyingkap pipi bokongnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia dapat merasakan panasnya mulut pria itu kini menyapa lubangnya yang mengencang.

"_Ohh_! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik terkejut. Chanyeol memutar lidahnya di permukaan lubangnya hingga ia mencengkram sprei di bagian dadanya. Chanyeol mengulum telunjuk besarnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang ketat Baekhyun. Menggerakkannya keluar masuk, mengoyak Baekhyun tanpa ampun hingga kini kedua kaki si mungil menekuk. "_Ah-ah_" Ia menyukai suara itu setiap kali ia mengubur telunjuknya dalam-dalam.

Baekhyun meremas rambut cokelatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena pelepasan tercepat karena kenikmatan yang mendera setiap sarafnya.

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangan diantara pahanya, memijat lembut penisnya yang terasa sangat kecil di tangan besar pria itu dan mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi sensual kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum lembut hingga rona di pipi si mungil semakin menyebar. Ia kembali mengoral lubangnya, mengoyak mereka dengan lidahnya, menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, terkadang naik turun di lubangnya. Masih mencumbu mereka hingga Baekhyun melemas dengan wajah merah hingga telinga.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya. Dikecupnya betis Baekhyun. Si mungil itu berteriak kecil dan tertawa, Chanyeol semakin senang mendengarnya. Ia turun lebih ke bawah dan mengulum mata kaki Baekhyun. "_Ohh_, sial. Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol melarikan matanya ke atas. Menatap lekat lekat tubuh Baekhyun yang melengkung ke atas dan kepalanya yang tenggelam ke bantal. Ia tersenyum miring. Menjilati betisnya hingga Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya keras.

Ia tentu tahu titik seksualitas kekasihnya. Kekasih mungilnya itu merasa sangat terangsang jika seseorang memanjakan kakinya. Sebutlah Chanyeol kekasih pengertian. Ia selalu membuat Baekhyun terbang dan menyapa burung-burung di atas langit tertinggi karena mendapatkan pelepasan terbaik di sepanjang kehidupan seksnya. Pria itu tahu bagaimana melayani partnernya dengan sangat baik.

Baekhyun meremas rambutnya saat Chanyeol naik ke paha dalamnya. Mencium mereka bergantian kiri dan kanan kemudian memberikan tamparan terakhir di bokongnya. "_Ahh_!"

Ia ingin mengangkat tubuh untuk memberikan hal yang sama pada kekasihnya, namun Chanyeol kembali membuatnya bertelungkup dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuh. "Aku akan masuk, Baek." Ucapnya parau.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia menutup matanya saat merasakan lubangnya yang basah bersentuhan dengan kejantanan keras kekasihnya. Chanyeol membelai di sana, membuat Baekhyun merengek karena tidak suka di goda.

Ia melantunkan tawa yang paling Baekhyun sukai dan mencium punggungnya. "Bersiaplah, sayang."

Chanyeol mengurut kesejatiannya dan masuk ke dalam diri Baekhyun disertai geraman dalam. Baekhyun tidak dapat merasakan apapun di bibirnya yang terbuka lebar saat di bawah sana mulai terisi oleh batang yang besar. Dia bergerak tak nyaman karena rasa penuh yang menyesakkan.

Sedang Chanyeol kini menutup kedua matanya merasakan bagaimana dinding Baekhyun yang berstimulasi dengan testisnya, menjepit mereka erat dan mengurut dengan alami. Di kecupnya bahu si mungil yang terdiam karena perih dan nikmat yang menjadi satu. "Maaf," ucapnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Bibirnya kembali ia gigit. "Bergeraklah." Katanya mutlak.

Chanyeol mengecup pelipisnya dari samping. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan ia mulai menarik diri, mengubur penuh di detik berikutnya hingga tubuh mungil itu mengejang karena ia menghujam titik yang tepat. "Ya, tuhan, Baek." Chanyeol mendesah parau. Bulir keringatnya jatuh di tubuh mengilap Baekhyun.

Ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan bernafas pendek saat si tinggi mendorong kembali kemaluannya ke dalam dirinya dengan satu dorongan cepat, merasa dindingnya yang lembut tertumbuk oleh urat-urat Chanyeol hingga ia merasakan matanya seperti akan kembali ke rongganya.

Ia tertatih mengucap untuk sebuah gaya biasa; misionaris, agar dapat melihat prianya. Chanyeol menarik dirinya hingga merasakan Baekhyun mengerang karena perih. Di balikkannya tubuh kekasihnya dengan lembut, ia mencium bibirnya dalam saat mengurut kemaluan mereka yang sama-sama berdiri.

"Ayolah, Yeol." Pinta Baekhyun. Dia melihat prianya yang kini menuntun kejantannya yang luar biasa besar dan panjang untuk berada di pintu lubangnya yang berkerut. Chanyeol menekan di sana kemudian masuk ke dalam lubang licin itu dalam sekali hentak.

Ia mengayunkan pinggulnya ke arah Baekhyun dan terus menambah temponya dalam beberapa detik. Deru nafas kini menyapa kulit mereka yang mengilap. Baekhyun membawa tangannya untuk menyapa perut kotak Chanyeol, membelai mereka sebelum berhenti di otot lengannya yang besar dan meremas lembut.

Suara Chanyeol yang serak berdegung di telinganya yang panas. "Kau sangat cantik," Baekhyun menutup matanya karena sejuta sengatan kenikmatan yang selalu terhubung dengan setiap sarafnya tiap kali Chanyeol menumbuknya keras-keras. Lubangnya yang terus berdenyut menyelimuti kejantanan Chanyeol yang terus keluar masuk. Memutar-mutar sesekali hingga Baekhyun melantunkan lebih keras _vocal_nya.

"_Ahh_, sial. _Fuck_." Chanyeol mengumpat dengan begitu menggairahkannya. Baekhyun membuka matanya. Di suguhkan oleh pemandangan prianya yang terus mengayunkan pinggul ke pantatnya, rambut pria itu bertebaran di sekitar dahinya yang basah, otot tubuhnya mengencang hingga ia menjadi sangat seksi. Begitu dominan dan jantan.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengulum jemarinya, ia membelitkan lidahnya diantara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dan melarikan mereka pada kemaluan mereka yang bersatu di bawah sana. Memijat batang berurat Chanyeol setiap kali ia keluar dari tubuhnya dan melarikannya ke lubangnya yang terbuka lebar dan terus menelan kejantanan yang begitu besar dan keras. "Rasakan aku, sayang." Ucapnya dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Ya, aku merasakannya." Ia semakin mengurut penis lelaki itu saat keluar dari tubuhnya yang erat dan licin. "_Hmm. Oh _tuhan_."_

Chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat penisnya yang tertanam sempurna di lubang ketatnya, menekan pinggulnya kembali hingga Baekhyun memutar matanya ke dalam. Ia menjilat bibirnya. "Kau sangat panas." Mengambil jemari Baekhyun yang memutar di lubangnya kemudian mengulum mereka.

"_Ahh ah_" Ia merasa nafsunya semakin di ubun-ubun karena perlakuannya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu tentunya semakin menggila. Ia mendorong lebih keras dan cepat hingga decitan lantai kayu dan dinding kayu antara kaki ranjang mereka terdengar nyaring.

Dinding rektum Baekhyun yang ketat kian mengerat di sekitar batang kemaluannya. Membuat Chanyeol terus mengerang karena sensasi surgawi yang Baekhyun berikan. Ia memuja tubuh itu dengan lantunan pujian dan kecupan lembut. Namun si kecil menginginkan hal lebih, ia meraba tubuh prianya dengan remasan keras kemudian meminta sebuah _tempo_ cepat. Chanyeol memberi tanpa ampun, menghantamkan pinggangnya ke pantat Baekhyun yang kenyal hingga si empu menahan nafasnya yang kian pendek.

"_Oh_—tuhan, _Yeol. Ah, _aku.."

"_Yahh_, sayang.." Chanyeol membungkuk, menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kedua siku sementara bibirnya mengecupi si merah yang mengalunkan desah terputus-putus. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berbisik.

Baekhyun menyentuh Chanyeol lembut, menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan tunduknya, mengusap peluh diantara wajah tampan kekasihnya. "_Ohh_—" dia meleguh kaget saat Chanyeol mengenai titik terbaik di dalam tubuhnya. Keduanya saling menatap dalam, sementara hentakan di bawah sana tidak berkurang sedikitpun. "Kau fantastis, aku akan datang." Bisik Baekhyun pelan.

"_Yeah, come with me, Babe_. Datang untukku."

Ia menjepit putingnya pada gigi, membuat Baekhyun otomatis mengencangkan rektumnya karena rangsangan yang tiba-tiba. Pria itu menggeram jantan, ia menghentak lebih cepat. Merasa ia melihat bintang tiap kali ia menarik diri dan segera mengubur di detik yang sama.

Si kecil pun tak jauh beda. Ia memejamkan mata untuk melihat fantasi tertinggi dalam bayangannya. Menunjukkan eksistensi pada penghuni langit, bahwa ia tengah bermadu kasih kini. Ia merasa kepalanya berputar, perutnya menggepal saat sensasi itu membuat seluruh sistem sarafnya bekerja dengan sangat cepat.

Dia menjulurkan lidah, menarik perhatian prianya yang kini segera membungkuk untuk melahap benda lunak nan lembut itu. Kembali dengan mata tertutup, mereka bekerja keras dalam tarikan dan dorongan yang menghadirkan sensasi tak terlukiskan.

Mencipta dunia maya dalam jalan pikirannya yang melalangbuana. Chanyeol menciumnya keras, lidahnya menjelajah isi mulut Baekhyun yang panas. Baekhyun merengek dan meremas dada kerasnya.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya yang berhiaskan bulu mata lentik, menitikkan fokus pada wajah cintanya yang bukan main menggairahkan. Mata indah itu terbuka, cokelat kehijauan keduanya beradu bagai tengah melihat lautan yang dalam. Desir di darah tak terhitung sudah, membangkitkan sebentuk rasa halus yang menyentuh setiap inci kulitnya. Membawanya pada kedalaman lautan mata mereka, masing-masing. Si cokelat kehijauan yang langka.

Dan enam hentakan keras itu menjadi akhir dari percintaan panas mereka malam ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Si besar dengan tak tahu malunya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas si mungil, berusaha merasakan gerakan naik turun dari hampir seluruh tubuh lembab di bawahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Si mungil pun sama, mengendus aroma memabukkan keringat keduanya yang menjadi satu dan mengusap pinggang itu dengan gerakan sehalus beludru.

Mereka mensejajarkan wajah, menyatukan kening dan jemari dalam sebuah genggaman yang memang di ciptakan selaras. Masih merasakan efek dahsyat dari percintaan mereka yang dalam.

Tiada percakapan lagi. Yang ada hanyalah bunyi perpaduan lembut dari dua bibir ranum yang saling memangut mesra. Harmonisasi indah yang di saksikan rembulan yang bersembunyi malu-malu. Kelopak mawar biru yang perlahan jatuh, gugur di balik jendela. Menandakan ia terharu karena dua kekasih yang kini bersama memiliki perasaan yang begitu mendalam.

Ia mendamba. Setiap sentuhan. Setiap kecapan. Setiap tatapan dan rasa hangat tiap kali ia dilingkup dalam sebuah dekap yang menghadirkan debar bersemangat di hati.

Diiringi dengan deru nafas yang beradu dan ciuman panjang yang menjadi lagu manis, keduanya kemudian saling berpelukan untuk menjemput mimpi.

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D-414**_

Jika ada yang bertanya, apa sejatinya manusia tanpa jiwa?

Maka Chanyeol akan menjawab kosong.

Dan jika ada pula yang betanya apa sejatinya hidup tanpa cinta?

Maka ia dibarisan terdepan akan berteriak tentang kehampaan.

Meski kini ia merasa hidup berporos di antara dirinya dan Baekhyun, bukan berarti keduanya tidak merasakan hal sedih di dalam menjalin hubungan dan menjalani kehidupan. Kuncinya hanya kebersamaan.

Semakin berat masalah yang datang kepada mereka, maka semakin erat pula hubungan keduanya. Itulah bedanya _twinflame_ dari pasangan lainnya.

Mereka dengan sadar maupun tidak akan menyesuaikan kondisi yang dialami hingga dapat meredam dan menetralkan permasalahan yang muncul.

Namun kini Baekhyun merasa dunia sedikit memencong dari porosnya. Dimana titik gravitasi tersebut bukan lagi dirinya dan Chanyeol. Dimana suatu alasan beratasnamakan kesucian tidak lagi berupa sugesti.

Ia kerap menangis dan meratapi hidup. Betapa sulitnya hidup serba pas-pasan. Betapa beratnya bebannya untuk terlihat baik-baik saja, namun sedetik kemudian sirna hanya karena sebuah suara berat dengan artikulasi sempurna yang berhasil menghadirkan segenap rasa membuncah di dadanya.

Menatap lantai kayu di bawahnya. Baekhyun melihat lututnya yang penuh luka dan tersenyum ketir. Ia mendapatkannya saat mencari beberapa jenis _Berry_ dibelakang rumah dan berakhir tersandung kayu hutan yang biasa menjadi kayu untuk membuat api unggun baginya dan Chanyeol.

Berusaha mengangkat kakinya yang berat untuk menutup tirai jendela saat diliriknya langit yang terlihat amat mendung. Ia memperhatikan gerakan cepat angin hitam yang mengikuti angin dan beralih pada tumbukan jerami di samping jendela di luar rumah.

Ia menyadari satu hal di lamunannya yang panjang, segala hal di semesta ini tentu ada kekurangannya. Tidak ada yang sempurna kecuali sang pencipta.

Begitupun tentang _twinflame_. Mereka bisa saja berpisah dan akan bertemu bertahun-tahun lamanya jika saja salah satu diantaranya berkhianat.

Dan renungan Baekhyun tiap harinya adalah, mampukah mereka menjaga kesucian cinta keduanya?

Mampukah ia tetap berada dalam porsi yang pas ini dan tidak meleceng dari kesungguhan hakikat dari _twinflame_?

Ia menggeleng pelan. Tapi hatinya bertanya, _apa yang mustahil di dunia ini? _Maka bibirnya menjawab; "Tidak ada."

Satu tepukan mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Melirik ke sebelah, ia mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa setelah meletakkan dua gelas teh lemon dan sepiring kue jahe kering buatannya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, _hm_?"

Kekasihnya bertanya setelah ia beralih dari duduk bersimpuh di lantai menjadi ke pangkuannya.

Menggeleng kecil, ia membawa jemarinya menelusuri wajah tampan prianya kemudian terkekeh lembut. "Agendaku, berantakan. Juga yang lain, bahkan ada yang belum tersentuh." Ia merengut saat Chanyeol mencubit pipinya.

"Mau kubantu membereskannya?"

Ia tahu. Itu selalu terjadi.

**...**

"Sebenarnya aku kurang menyukai akuntansi. Atau, lebih tepatnya, aku membencinya."

"Aku tidak bekerja di bidang manajemen, sayang."

"Tetap saja. Terkadang kau memerlukan rumus mereka untuk membuat rekap. Dan lihatlah omong kosong ini." Ia melirik pekerjaannya.

"Aku mengurus bos. Itu garis besarnya." Baekhyun mencolek hidung mancung itu dan mengecupnya. Sementara Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan pensil dan penggarisnya. Menggoreskan mereka di salah satu kertas kosong untuk membuat pola _design_ suatu tabel.

"Apakah percobaan ini akan berhasil?"

"Pikirmu perhitunganku tidak tepat sasaran?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Kau pencipta rumus dan cara baru. Tentu aku akan berusaha mempercayainya,"

"Percaya apa?"

"Bahwa kau terlalu jenius."

Ia mendengar lantunan tawa itu. Diam saat merasakan Baekhyun menyeka satu bulir keringat jagung yang turun dari dahinya. "Terima kasih, babe."

Baekhyun kembali duduk di kursinya. Memperhatikan Chanyeol yang serius menyalin perhitungan yang ia buat dan mengulang melihat rumus hingga dua tiga kali. Ia menarik senyum sepihak yang menyebar hingga matanya yang jahil.

"Segitu tidak yakin _'kah _kau dengan perhitunganku?"

Chanyeol menoleh padanya. "Baek, _please_. Aku melihat ulang untuk mempelajari. Kau tahu betapa payahnya aku dalam hitung menghitung."

"Kau hanya perlu mengingat rumusnya dan menyalinnya di catatan dengan rapi agar enak di baca, Yeol."

"Ya, ya. Pintar."

Baekhyun tertawa. Diikuti Chanyeol. Ia tahu kekasihnya hanya mencibir main-main.

"Tentu saja aku, lalu kau cerdas. Dan kita cocok."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya hingga mata keduanya bersitatap. "Dalam mengolah musik-musikmu, dan menciptakan cepretan juga lukisan yang luar biasa." Baekhyun melanjutkan.

Chanyeol menunduk dan mulai kembali memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya, pekerjaan kekasihnya—sebenarnya. Senyum kecil terlihat di wajahnya yang hangat.

Baekhyun paham betul jika ia tengah tersanjung. Hanya saja sifat Chanyeol memang tidak menyukai sebuah sanjungan.

Tepatnya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi sebuah pujian atau sanjungan.

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

Ia terbiasa hidup keras.

Berada di sekeliling orang-orang keras yang tekun dan memiliki jiwa seni tinggi, dan yang pastinya sangat jauh dari hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta kasih karena mereka saja menerapkan pemahaman yang sangat keras terhadap hidup.

Begitulah bagaimana Park Chanyeol terlihat. Beradaptasi dengan cuaca dan orang-orang yang berbeda watak di setiap belahan dunia tempatnya melancong saat umurnya masih belia. Mengikut paman untuk mendapatkan satu _job_ kemudian mendapatkan banyak uang yang bisa membuat mereka merasa aman dalam beberapa bulan.

Chanyeol yang terbiasa hidup keras sejak kecil juga memiliki kebiasaan yang keras. Namun kecintaannya pada seni membuat wataknya dalam. Ia adalah pria dengan perasaan dalam yang memegang teguh prinsip hidup dan kesejahteraan.

Belajar banyak bahasa dan bergaul dengan berbagai jenis usia, melakukan kegiatan amal untuk anak-anak di panti asuhan dan mereka yang kekurangan materi. Ia terbiasa hidup pas-pasan, yang terpenting kebutuhan primer, ia masih mampu. Setidaknya ia masih makan tiga kali sehari, membeli kebutuhan dirinya dan merawat diri seperti orang banyak.

Tidak memiliki kehidupan percintaan, hanya beberapa kali melakukan _one night stand _di _club-club _bebas saat ia melancong ke Macau. Salah satu pengalamannya di negara Asia. Bahkan ia tidak pernah pergi ke tanah kelahiran Ibunya, Korea. Hanya mendengar saja.

Ia juga kerap menonton film _romance_—mungkin bisa di katakan sebagai genre film favoritnya— dan duduk di satu kursi paling depan, dengan _popcorn_ dan kopi, sendirian.

Maka saat ia bertemu dengan sosok Baekhyun, ia mulai mengerti hakikat hidup bukan hanya berjuang untuk makan dan bertahan hidup.

Sejak ia kecil, bersama lingkungan kerasnya di barat Arizona, ia memikirkan jika cinta adalah satu hal yang ia rasakan pada teman seperjuangan dan Ibunya yang meninggal karena wabah penyakit.

Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya jenis cinta lain, seperti kini. Dimana ia siap merotasikan segala jenis indera pada tubuh itu, melimpahkan segala kekayaan hati yang ia miliki untuk memangkunya di dalam kehangatan malam ditemani temaram. Berusaha sangat keras untuk dapat melihatnya tersenyum.

Dia berpikir jika segala cinta itu sama; sama seperti cinta yang ia rasakan pada orang-orang tersayang. Dan ia kerap mempertanyakan apa itu jenis cinta lain, yang memiliki satu untuk mencurahkan segala jenis perhatian.

Sekarang ia jelas mengerti bahwa '_satu_' itu adalah hal yang seperti ini. Karena hanya '_satu_' cinta ini yang akan selalu ia akui sebagai cinta yang satu-satunya cinta yang berbeda dari jenis cinta lain.

Dan ia bahagia ketika ia memiliki 'satu' itu untuknya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Satunya.

Cintanya.

Keajaiban di dalam hidupnya.

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D-391**_

Guyunan hujan menjadi alasan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup berdiri di sisi sebuah toko roti yang ingin tutup itu.

Sejenak ia memanjangkan leher untuk mengintip dari balik celah yang ada dan melangkahkan kakinya yang bersepatukan converse kumel yang penuh tanah karena sehabis memperbaiki mobilnya yang terjebak di dalam lumpur.

"Madam, satu _Cheesecake_ dan satu _Bagel_, tolong."

**...**

Baekhyun tidak terlalu mendengar suara ketukan yang sebenarnya cukup keras itu, selain dikarenakan hujan yang ribut dan petir yang memekakkan telinga, ia juga tengah disibukkan oleh koleksi album Chanyeol.

Menyusunnya dan membersihkannya dari debu yang menempel kemudian mematikan piringan hitam saat didengarnya kembali suara ketukan lebih keras.

Dengan tergesa ia turun dari ranjang mereka dan membuka pintu.

"Chan!" Ia berteriak terkejut saat melihat tampilan prianya yang basah dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

"Tunggu di sini," ia segera berlari ke dalam dan mengambil handuk. Ikut mengeringkan tubuh prianya dari luar. "Tunggulah, aku akan bawakan pakaian ganti."

Chanyeol sebenarnya hampir tidak bisa membuka rahangnya karena dingin yang terlalu menusuk hingga membuatnya menggigil. Bahkan dia hanya membiarkan kekasihnya kini membersihkan bekas kekacauan yang di sebabkan olehnya.

Ia juga diam saja saat si mungil itu memberinya belasan pertanyaan tentang noda darah yang merembas dari lengannya.

Tubuhnya serasa remuk, kakinya terasa kebas hingga paha dan matanya terlalu panas hingga rasanya tidak sanggup untuk membukanya lebih lama.

Baekhyun mendekati dengan wajah seribu guratan cemas. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ia bertanya dengan suaranya yang nyaris tenggelam oleh sebuah rasa sesak di dada. Rasanya tadi saat berpamitan di pagi hari, ia tidak seperti ini. Prianya baik-baik saja.

Pertama kali selama beberapa bulan bersama, ia melihat prianya yang kuat seperti ini. Bahkan meliriknya saja mata itu terasa amat berat. "Chanyeollie... Ada apa.." ia menghadirkan sebuah rasa hangat di hati Chanyeol saat jemarinya yang lembut dan hangat menggenggam sebelah tangan besarnya.

Chanyeol berusaha membuka matanya untuk melihat Baekhyun lebih jelas. Dan satu tarikan nafas panjang diiringi oleh tawa kecil, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun sebelum si kecil menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku di rampok. Satu teman bandku, Amber.. Dia meninggal."

"Apa katamu?"

"Karena menolongku."

Pengakuannya sukses membuat Baekhyun membeku.

"Tapi, Baek. Aku membelikanmu sebuah C_heesecake_.. Semoga masih baik. Di dasborku."

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih hancur dari ini.

**...**

Dua rangkaian bunga itu diletakkannya di tengah pusara teman dekatnya. Sementara taburan bunga lainnya memenuhi sekitarnya.

Segurat senyum hadir di bibir pucat Chanyeol. Ia membungkuk untuk mengucapkan penghormatan terkhir kepada sahabat sebelum langkah kakinya diiringi sang kekasih yang setia mendampingi.

"Yeol, tersenyumlah. Dia tenang sekarang. Jangan berlarut."

Baekhyun tahu pria itu memiliki hati yang dalam bahkan disaat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan kini ia bisa merasakan keretakan hatinya kian menjadi saat satu fakta tentang meninggalnya teman baiknya; yaitu disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Entah bagaimana awalnya Amber tiba di sana dan membantu Chanyeol berkelahi dengan empat rampok yang mengaku membawa narkotika yang bisa membuat mereka terjebak jika mereka tidak menuruti titahnya.

Chanyeol juga tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan lebih dikarenakan satu tusukan telah ia dapatkan di punggung. Sementara bayang-bayang uang sisanya hari ini begitu meresahkan jika ia tidak membawanya pulang.

100 dolar terakhir. Satu-satunya harapannya dan Baekhyun untuk membeli kebutuhan mingguan.

Dan satu halauan tangan itu sanggup membuat Amber jatuh tersungkur kemudian dari arah belakang, dua pria berbadan kekar itu mengantam kepalanya dengan sebuah batu besar dan menembak kakinya dengan senjata api.

Dimana hal itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

Saat itu untuk seumur hidupnya, Chanyeol merasa trauma cukup ekstrem tentang kematian seorang terlebih orang yang dekat dengannya.

**...**

Banyak orang berkata jika bersama sang belahan jiwa, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Mungkin kalimat itu ada benarnya.

Setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan selama kurang lebih sebulan bergelut dalam _shock_ berat berkepanjangan setelah meninggalnya sang teman karib.

Baekhyun selalu di sisinya baik untuk memonitor kondisinya, hingga menyuapinya makanan. Tidak ada yang terlewati sedikitpun dan semuanya lelaki itu jalani tanpa keluhan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia juga kerap bertanya kenapa Baekhyun tahan melakukan cuti demi mengurusnya, dan jawaban lelaki itu tetap saja; "izinkan aku mengurusmu."

Hatinya yang lembut membuat Chanyeol tertegun seribu kali hingga terheran-heran. Baekhyun mungkin bukan malaikat. Tapi dia adalah keajaiban sejati yang nyata datang di dalam kehidupannya yang suram.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Bisik Chanyeol pelan saat mereka tiba di depan cafe tempat dulu keduanya pertama kali bertemu.

Baekhyun yang sedang menatap menu kini menghardikkan bahunya pelan. "Aku membuat masalah karena terlalu banyak mengambil cuti. Jadwal Mr. Johnson berantakan saat aku tidak ada."

Dia bisa merasakan Chanyeol yang maju sedikit di kursinya dan nafas pria itu berangsur memberat. "Baek,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yeol. Sungguh. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Baekhyun menatap matanya. Berusaha meyakinkan melalui sinarnya yang menarik.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan membuang wajahnya. "Maaf." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun menarik tangan pria itu dan menciumnya dua kali sebelum menaikkan alisnya karena pandangan aneh prianya. "Mau ke toko roti?"

**...**

Kini Baekhyun tahu jelas apa arti dari sebuah penyesalan.

Pasalnya mengajak Chanyeol ke toko roti dimana pria itu pernah membelikannya cheesecake juga bertepatan dengan sebelum kejadian yang menimpanya juga kematian Amber yang membuat kondisi pria itu tertekan.

Harusnya Baekhyun tidak mengucap kalimat ajakan itu untuk sekedar membuat dia merasa lebih baik. Nyatanya meski mereka membeli makanan kesukaan pria itu, kenangan yang terjadi sebelumnya membuat ia selalu melamun dan terdiam di beberapa kesempatan. Meski tidak separah sebulan yang lalu, namun juga masih membuat dia lambat dalam merespon sesuatu.

Dan semuanya tidak luput dari Baekhyun.

Seperti kini, wajah tertekuknya menatap jauh ke depan. Seperti pandangannya menembus pohon yang sedang ia tatap. Baekhyun menyenggol sekali bahunya hingga ia tersadar dan menoleh.

Manarik nafasnya dalam, ia mengeratkan mantel dan berpura-pura seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menyesal. Karena, jelas, kekasihnya menjadi sedih karena dia yang terlalu meratapi kepergiaan seseorang.

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D-376**_

"Dia mengatakan kepada pelayan itu, jangan pernah masuk tanpa seizinku. Lalu kau tahu? Setelah itu apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa?"

"Ledakan bom. Dan ternyata itu adalah benda yang pelayan itu diam-diam masukkan di dalam lemari tuannya."

"Ya tuhan." Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak menampilkan ekspresi sedih. "Kau tidak kasihan pada majikan dan seisi rumahnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus?"

"Astaga, Baek." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Yang terpenting itu tidak terjadi satu diantara kita."

"Tentu saja. Itu kisah tentang keluarga kaya. Sedangkan kita?"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan masuk ke pelukan itu saat prianya merentangkan tangan. Bibir keduanya kembali menyatu dengan lembut.

Sapuan tangan di selatan tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun mendesah lembut. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya untuk lebih menjulang di atasnya namun entah kenapa tetap sejajar. Tatapannya membuat Baekhyun merengut main-main. "Mau mengejekku pendek?"

"Bukan aku yang berkata." Kata Chanyeol diiringi tawa karena dua jepitan jari Baekhyun kini menyampir dengan panas di perutnya. "Jangan di cubit, Baek. Cium saja."

Baekhyun mencabikkan bibirnya ke atas namun tetap memberikan satu kecupan di bibir tebal itu.

"Besok kau akan masuk kantor, kan?"

"Tentu."

"Jadi, kerjalah dengan benar. Jangan mengingatku."

"Eii, mengapa?" ia menarik wajahnya dari leher Chanyeol yang sedang dirinya cumbu.

"Nanti lupa jika sedang bekerja. Jadinya terbengkalai dan sibuk merindu."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memelototinya dan hanya di balas dengan senyuman lima jari dan jemari yang mengandung arti perdamaian.

"Aku senang kau kembali."

"Memangnya aku kemana?"

Baekhyun memutar mata. Chanyeol yang menyebalkan adalah pertanda bahwa ia telah sehat seutuhnya. "Maksudku kembali sehat, Yeol. Astaga."

"Kau selalu tidak menyelesaikan ucapanmu, jadi aku selalu salah paham." Bisiknya sambil menyelamkan kepala di leher itu dan menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilatnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan kerah kaosnya dan menciumi tulang selangkanya yang menonjol hingga Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala dan meleguh pelan.

Pria itu menarik wajahnya hanya untuk mensejajarkannya dengan wajah si manis kemudian menyatukan bibir keduanya.

Kecapan serta lumatan yang semulanya lembut berubah menjadi erotis saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk Chanyeol hisap. Maka ia melakukan; menjilat, menggigit, melilit, menghisap dan mengecup.

Tangan Baekhyun yang semula di bawah kini beralih pada bahu prianya, menekan dia untuk merasakan lebih banyak dekapan dan meremas rambut cokelatnya dengan sensual.

Lain lagi dengan Chanyeol yang menapakkan kedua tangannya untuk meremas bongkahan kenyal di balik tubuh Baekhyun hingga nafas si kecil kini memburu kian cepat diantara tautan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun memajukan dirinya hingga intim keduanya bersinggungan. Rasa sengatan dan kenikmatan akibat gesekan yang Baekhyun lakukan lebih intens membuat Chanyeol meleguh keras sekali.

Pria itu melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk membuat tanda lain di leher harum itu. Baekhyun menyisir rambut Chanyeol yang sedang menyasap bagian sensitifnya dan meleguh feminim.

Mereka menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, menemukan seorang tetangganya yang sedang menatap mereka dengan kepala yang menggeleng ke kiri dan kanan. Tawa keduanya pecah sementara pipi mereka merona malu.

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi di samping rumah itu untuk membawa si mungil di dalam gendongan ke dalam rumah. Tanpa menurunkannya ia malah melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka hingga tiba di kamar yang minim cahaya itu.

Tangan Baekhyun menggapai lampu tidur untuk menghidupkannya namun disentak ke atas oleh Chanyeol hingga kini berada di atas kepala ranjang. Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan menggigit bibir, menunggu bibir Chanyeol untuk menciumnya.

"Aku ingin sedikit menantang kali ini, bolehkah?" Ia meminta izin di depan bibirnya yang terbuka. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Chanyeol menyapukan jemarinya di sana hingga Baekhyun menutup mata merasakan.

Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkannya hingga membuat Baekhyun heran dan mengangkat tubuhnya. "Yeol, apa yang—"

Ia mengurungkan pertanyaan saat dilihatnya di tangan Chanyeol kini terlilit sebuah dasi kerjanya juga _oil_ _massage_ yang pernah ia beli dahulu. Dengan gerakan sengaja mengulur waktu, ia bahkan memutar musik melalui piringan hitam hingga membuat Baekhyun memiringkan kepala kemudian senyuman lebar yang kentara dengan senyum nakal terpantri di wajahnya.

Ia bahkan memutar musik Klasik hingga Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi karena tidak mengetahui jenis musik ini sebelumnya. Alunan musik _Mozart_ itu mengiringi keduanya yang bercinta dengan panas.

Sementara rembulan mengintip malu-malu pada dua insan yang kini tengah berpelukan dan mengejar satu pelepasan.

Saat si tinggi menghentak lebih dalam, maka si cantik akan mengeratkan pegangan pada dua lengan kokohnya. Remasan pada setiap jengkal tubuh juga tak luput menjadikan hal yang memicu sebuah desah lembut mengalun dari bilah bibir tipis kesukaannya.

"_Ah ah, _Yeol. _Please_.."

"Baek, tatap aku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh ronanya dan mata satunya yang indah. Pria di atasnya menghembuskan nafas keras dari bibirnya karena persatuan mereka di bawah sana yang hampir menemui puncak. Di elusnya pipi tirus yang merona kini, didekatkannya bibir pada bibir kemudian mengecupnya lama. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Jangan pernah pergi." Bisiknya.

Sedang si mungil kini menggigit bibirnya keras. Air mata menggumpal di sudut matanya dan turun ke telinga. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Terdiam karena tidak dapat bersuara lagi. Ingin membalas tapi terlalu lelah.

Chanyeol meraih jemarinya yang kini meremas rambut cokelatnya, menangkup menjadi satu bersama jemarinya yang besar kemudian mengecupnya lama. Dibawanya jemari indah itu di atas kepalanya dan mengelus bekas merah yang melingkar di pergelangannya karena ikatan simpul dasi tadi.

Sementara di bawah sana mulai kian dipercepat oleh si pria. Hingga desir nafas keduanya yang memburu dari kedua bibir dan hidung kian menderu keras. "Ya tuhan, Baek." Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhnya saat pelepasan itu ia lakukan di dalam tubuh Baekhyun yang rapat. "_A-ah._"

Sedang si mungil menumpahkan gairahnya di perut si tinggi yang kini menindihnya. "Kau berat, Yeol." Kata Baekhyun, memutar mata.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu melotot padanya. Ia segera membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga pantat si mungil itu menjulang tepat di depan hidungnya. Chanyeol menyasap di pipi pantatnya yang ranum kemudian menamparnya hingga ruam-ruam merah itu memenuhi pantat indah itu.

"Lagi?" Bisik Chanyeol berbahaya di telinganya, Baekhyun mendesis dan menggeleng lemah. "Maaf," katanya kemudian menggigit bibir.

Chanyeol kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang dan memeluknya dengan penuh. "Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng. Sebenarnya pukulan di pantat terasa menggairahkan namun kini ia sedang tidak dalam mood baik untuk membahasnya.

Pria itu mengapit lebih dekat tubuhnya pada Baekhyun dan mencium lehernya sekilas. Memejamkan mata karena kantuk yang mendera.

"Jangan lirik orang lain. Aku tak suka." Katanya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol yang kini hampir menjemput mimpi kembali membuka matanya karena topik tidak biasa Baekhyun. Diam-diam dia tersenyum sepihak. "_Oh_? Aku tidak pernah, sayang."

"Iya, kau. Tapi wanita lain? Lelaki lain? Yang melihatmu bagai ingin menghisapmu."

Chanyeol mengendurkan pelukan mereka hingga ia bisa melihat wajah sebal Baekhyun. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Kau percaya padaku."

"Ya. Tapi, aku hanya tidak suka bagaimana cara mereka menatapmu. Seakan ingin menghisapmu." Ia memutar bola mata. Chanyeol menjauhkan pelukan mereka untuk membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun namun si kecil itu segera menendang tulang keringnya hingga ia mengaum keras.

"Jangan pukul pantatku saat aku memutar mata karena obrolan serius. Aku benar-benar kesal memikirkannya."

Chanyeol tidak jadi mengeluh tentang kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Kini ia merapat ke tubuh kekasihnya dan mencium bahunya yang indah. "Yang terpenting aku tidak seperti itu, '_kan_?"

Baekhyun memalingkan muka padanya, wajah kesalnya masih terlihat. Terlebih saat mengingat seorang wanita dengan rok mini yang segera menyimpan celana dalamnya di dalam tas saat melihat Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi. Serius, ia menurunkan celana dalam di hadapannya. Seolah manusia di kiri kanannya adalah patung.

Baekhyun hampir saja menyakarnya jika dia tidak ingat siapa dia dengan setelan kemeja dan celana licinnya saat itu. Ia hanya tidak menyukai gadis yang masa bodoh tentang pria yang bukan lajang kemudian sesuka hati menggoda mereka. Untungnya Chanyeol tidak berminat melirik mereka.

Ia hanya terlalu bahagia saat mengetahui ternyata kekasihnya datang di sana—sebenarnya ia selalu datang.

Chanyeol melengkungkan bibir untuk menahan senyumnya. "Sangat _possesive_."

"Diam," kata Baekhyun. Ia mengetuk kepala Chanyeol kemudian tertawa bersama pria itu. "Aku suka," Chanyeol menjilat ujung hidung mancung itu.

"Suka aku marah-marah?" tanya Baekhyun skeptis. Chanyeol menyamankan posisi dan menyatukan kembali bibir mereka.

"Suka saat kau cemburu." Bisiknya.

"Seksi."

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D-361**_

Mendapati tumpukan berkas juga rekapan yang harus ia tata ulang bukanlah merupakan hal baru bagi Baekhyun. Bergelut selama sepuluh jam lebih dengan menata jadwal Presiden Direktur mereka serta mengikuti segala rapat dan mencatat hal-hal penting selama rapat berlangsung menjadi rutinitas Baekhyun selama lima hari dalam seminggu. Siklusnya yang teratur membuat dia bahagia. Setidaknya ia merasa benar-benar hidup karena bekerja di dalam bidang yang ia cintai.

Jadwal yang bertumburan, berkas dan rekapan yang tersedia manis di atas meja sang Direktur dalam 30 menit adalah hasil dari Baekhyun yang bekerja sangat keras di baliknya. Orang-pun mengenal ia sebagai karyawan teladan sebelum ia naik jabatan menjadi Sekretaris yang membuat namanya lebih bersinar lagi. Dan itu semua tak luput dari kerja kerasnya juga sikap perfeksionis saat bekerja.

Hasilnya selalu memuaskan dan perhitungan waktunya selalu tepat sasaran. Tak jarang sang bos kerap mengajaknya makan siang bersama sebagai hadiah atas kerja kerasnya menjadi salah satu orang yang paling _vital_ dalam perusahaan.

Jabatannya sebagai Sekretaris dari Presiden Direktur itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi orang yang begitu disegani di kantor, tidak banyak orang yang ingin berbicara dengannya, dikarenakan kredibilitasnya yang tidak main-main, kualitas lelaki berusia 24 tahun itu juga selalu menjadi perbincangan hangat di kalangan karyawan yang iri akan jabatannya. Ia muda, cerdas dan rapi. Jangan lupakan _visual_nya yang membuat orang kerap bertanya tentang perawatan kulitnya. Yang akan ia katakan hanya meminum banyak air putih dan rutin berolahraga.

Beberapa hal lain turut menjadikannya sebagai bintang kantor; dengan gosip hangat mengikuti. Yang tentunya tidak pernah ia ambil pusing. Toh, orang tidak tahu dan tidak akan mengerti. Selain karena dia adalah seorang Gay, selebihnya semuanya hanya sampah tak berguna karena berita-berita itu berasal dari mulut teman seperjuangannya yang berasal dari China.

_Well_, Baekhyun tidak pernah ingin menyebutnya mantan teman, hanya dia yang gemar menggembar-gemborkan suatu isu saat Baekhyun menaiki jabatannya. Dan ia juga tidak mengambil pusing hal itu. Mau dia dijuluki apapun oleh si ember bocor dari China, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menaruh peduli.

Ia hanya terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya dan pria yang mendampinginya kini. Selebihnya, mereka hanya bumbu pelengkap yang selalu ia abaikan eksistensinya. Sedikit beruntung karena tipe orang Barat sama sekali tidak suka ber-gosip, jadi hanya si lelaki China itu yang selalu berbicara tentang ini-itu. Tapi setidaknya hampir di beberapa divisi, tahu aib Baekhyun.

Oh, dia membenci mereka.

Sebenarnya bukan hal aneh, namun karena mereka yang selalu menempatkan Baekhyun sebagai _level_ musuh, membuat Baekhyun harus memutar mata dan berpikir ulang untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu.

Maka saat ada seorang pria tidak di kenal yang menyeretnya menuju sebuah _toilet_ tak terpakai di lantai 15, beserta pisau yang hampir menancap diperutnya, pria itu berbisik dan mendesis di depan wajah pucat Baekhyun.

Berkas-berkas yang harus ditandatangani oleh sang Direktur kini beralih tangan. Dengan sebuah senyuman ketir, Baekhyun kini berjalan ke mejanya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan sang Direktur setelah ia menaruh dengan rapi sebuah surat di atas meja beserta sebuah _MacBook_ yang masih menyala.

Baekhyun segera membawa barang-barangnya keluar. Mengabaikan rentetan pertanyaan dari rekan dan bawahannya dan melamun di elevator. Sampai di basement lantai dua, ia segera melajukan mobilnya dengan tergesa keluar dari area kantor dan tersenyum kecil setelahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol."

Sedari tadi hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibirnya yang ketir. Entah kenapa.

**...**

Tidak ada niat sebenarnya. Namun tubuhnya terhuyung, kiri dan kanan. Kakinya memberat di setiap langkah. Bersama udara malam yang kian menusuk hingga ke tulang, ia bernafas pendek-pendek dari hidungnya yang memerah

Kancing dua teratas kemejanya kini terbuka, menampakkan leher jenjang putih yang terdapat beberapa tanda kemerahan yang hampir memudar.

Ia bagaikan tidak sadar diri dan keadaan. Bekas tangis tadi masihlah berjejak di wajahnya yang kosong tak bersemangat.

Rautnya yang bagai anak kecil kehilangan ibu dan pakaian serta tanda pengenalnya membuat dia masuk menerobos ke dalam bar itu.

Ia masih mempertahankan raut kekecewaan saat berhadapan dengan bartender yang menanyakan pesanannya. Ia menjawab satu gelas alkohol jenis apa saja. Ya, tentu. Ia membutuhkannya saat ini. Untuk meringankan kepalanya yang berkecamuk dan segala kemungkinan buruk yang bersarang.

Dia menoleh ke kiri saat satu tepukan di bahu menyampir.

_Oh_, mata itu.

Matanya cokelat tua tajam.

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam. Merasa tidak mengenali pemilik manik tajam yang kini menjatuhkan pandangan lembut padanya.

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**COT :** Ada alasan kenapa aku menyebut Baekhyun seorang lelaki dan pria untuk yang lainnya.

Karena menurutku ia tidak masuk ke dalam kriteria pria yang biasa identik dengan tubuh kekar, dsb. Dia lebih seperti anak lelaki berumur belasan yang tentunya menggemaskan

Walau nyatanya di fanfic ini dan dunia asli, dia lebih tua dari pada Chanyeol. Tapi semoga kalian juga dapat memahaminya!

**Ps : **Penjelasan lebih detail seperti _project_ sebelumnya, akan ada setelah fanfic tamat, jadi, pahami dan lihat dengan teliti point-point yang 'sesuatu' di sini sebelum jalan cerita dan konflik sesungguhnya akan muncul ke permukaan.

_Well_, panjang ya?

Ini sebenarnya ada sekitar 3/4 Chapter secara keseluruhan.

Btw, Mau promosi dikit wkwk

— Love Shot - Chapter 6 ; ffn

— Honey Drip Drip aka Gang Bang - Chapter 4 ; wp&ffn

— Love is True (Feat Meput) - Chapter 2 ;wp&ffn

Wattpad aku ; **herajung99**

**SEMUA YG DI UP HARI INI, ADA NC—kecuali LIT krna masih permulaan. HAHAHAHA YUHUU**

**Pss : **Fanfic ini tidak akan lanjut jika tidak ada tanggapan dan review dari kalian, so... Hehe. _Annyeong_!

Salam.

**-H&B**


	2. Chapter 2

**BGM || Don't Give It To Me - Loco feat Hwasa ||**

Nyaris tidak ada hal baik yang kini ada di dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Dia bergelayut ke udara, membawa dua tangannya untuk merentang lebar dan berteriak kencang. Rambutnya kusut, wajahnya muram, penampilannya sama sekali jauh dari baik.

Ia keluar dari dalam bar setelah sebuah insiden tak menyenangkan terjadi di dalam sana. Tubuhnya sempoyongan berdiri di atas kakinya, ia menekuk sebentar dan membenarkan kerah kemejanya yang kusut. Mengancingkan mereka kembali.

Mendongak untuk melihat bar yang tadi ia masuki, matanya melihat tanda dengan warna Neon bertulisakan **La Veda **yang berlapis kaca kehijauan. Bibirnya menekuk ke bawah.

Entah berasal dari mana, bogem keras menghantam punggungnya hingga ia jatuh ke tanah dengan kedua tangan menahan tubuhnya. "_Arghh_"

"_Hey_, nona. Menyingkirlah, kau menutupi jalanku."

Baekhyun bangkit dari jatuhnya, berdiri dengan mata menyalang ke pada pria tolol yang membuatnya terpental.

"Maaf? Apa katamu?"

"Apa? Apa aku salah?"

"Aku lelaki."

"Benarkah?" Ia menatap Baekhyun diri bawah ke atas, terlihat meremahkan. "Oke, sebelum aku cicipi kau, aku tidak percaya."

"Apa mak—"

_**BUGH! **_

"Pergilah, bedebah!"

"Brengsek," ia melihat hidungnya hampir patah. Menatap pria yang memberinya bogem kemudian beralih pada lelaki yang ia sebut nona tadi kemudian berdecih. "Urus pacarmu itu," desisnya, mendelik ke arah Baekhyun. "Dia menghalangi jalanku."

"Apa? Kau yang menabrakku!"

"Kau berdiri di sana seperti orang gila," bentaknya.

Pria yang tadi menjadi pahlawan mendadak Baekhyun maju selangkah. Menepis tangannya yang menunjuk diri Baekhyun tepat di dadanya. "Kumohon, pergilah sebelum aku membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan." Katanya.

Sebelum beranjak, lelaki tadi mendesis pada mereka berdua dan berjalan cepat menuju ke arah gang sempit yang gelap dan menghilang di balik tikungan.

Pria itu beralih pada Baekhyun yang menatap kosong ke depan. "Kau tak apa?" Ia menggeleng hampa.

"Aku Kris. Kau?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya yang panas beberapa kali sebelum membuka bibirnya. "B-baekhyun."

"_Nah_. Sekarang tak apa, Baekhyun. Kau bisa pergi."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Kris."

"Bukan masalah."

"Tapi," langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat suara berat itu kembali menyapa pendengarannya. Ia menatap pria itu dengan dua alis terangkat, menunggu kalimat yang akan pria itu ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Kita bertemu di dalam _bar_ tadi."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia menyipitkan matanya. "Ah," katanya saat berhasil mengingat.

"Ya, kau yang memandangku seperti ini tadi.." ia menirukan cara Kris tadi menatapnya saat ia memesan minuman untuk pertama kali. Kris tertawa karenanya, telinga Baekhyun naik sedikit saat mendengarnya.

"Aku suka suara tawamu." Kata si mungil itu tanpa berpikir. Itu mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu... Ia pasti tengah menunggunya di rumah. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya cemas, matanya menjadi tidak fokus dan tertangkap netra Kris.

"Kau, _okay_?"

Lelaki itu mendongak menatapnya. Kedua matanya yang jernih berkaca-kaca dan terlihat sedih. Kris yang melihatnya sontak menyentuh bahu itu lembut.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa menjadi teman cerita yang cukup baik." Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang mengernyit. "Aku akan mentraktir untuk minumannya."

...

"Jangan beri aku alkohol, Kris," Baekhyun berujar pelan saat netranya menangkap jejeran botol alkohol di rak.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa kehilangan kendali atas diriku."

Pria itu tertawa. "Ayolah, kau bersamaku. Aku menjamin kau tidak akan melakukan tindakan tolol atau anarkis."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Tentu, tapi Kris—"

"Aku mentraktir. Dan aku memaksa." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya kesal. Tidak ada orang yang pernah memaksanya. Meski Kris tidak kasar, ia terlihat suka bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Untungnya Baekhyun mengerti cara bercanda orang-orang LA.

Ya, mereka sarat akan sarkasme. Tentu saja Baekhyun paham bagaimana cara berterimakasih ala mereka. Yaitu dengan tidak menolak keinginan si penjamu malamnya.

Mungkin Baekhyun bisa mengatakannya seperti itu?

Well, Kris memintanya untuk menyetujui layanan servis yang pria itu berikan secara percuma malam ini. Sedikit alkohol untuk menghalangi kemelut sepertinya bukan sebuah ide yang buruk.

Ia cukup memahami sifat-sifat arogan namun halus orang-orang dari kota besar karena dahulu ia pernah bergaul dengan mereka. Setidaknya pengalaman pahit masa lalunya membuat Baekhyun terbius akan suatu ambisi untuk kabur jauh dari rumah dan memulai hidup baru di sebuah kota tak terlalu sibuk.

Ia mencinta pekerjaannya dan bertemu kekasihnya membuatnya merasa tersihir dan terbuai akan segala kebaikan dunia yang baru saja ia temui. Chanyeol menawarkannya segala kebaikan dunia yang tak pernah ia kecap.

Dan itu lebih dari cukup, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Namun pandangan pria asing yang mengeksploitasi isi pikirannya ini membuat Baekhyun bergetar dalam balutan kemeja basahnya. Ia berkeringat tanpa sebab meski keadaan dalam _bar_ cukup sejuk.

"_Are you__ okay_, Baekhyun?"

Kris bertanya pelan. Baekhyun membersihkan tenggorokannya yang kering dan menjawab "Ya," dengan canggung.

"_Hello, __handsome_." Seseorang menyambangi mereka berdua dan bergelayut di lengan Kris.

Baekhyun yang canggung sontak mundur selangkah dan menetralkan nafasnya akan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Melihat adegan french kiss yang panas di depannya membuat ia bergerak canggung dan kikuk di saat bersamaan.

Ia akhirnya menenyesal karena menuruti permintaan Kris yang mengajaknya minum.

Ini semua jelas kacau. Ia menyebutnya kekacauan karena sistem kerja otaknya dan dalam kamus rutinitas hidupnya, ia tidak menyukai sebuah tindakan radikal yang menuntut terlalu banyak sifat seksual pada orang asing tiap saat. Dan aura seksual dominan Kris yang menguar membuat kepala Baekhyun berputar. Ia menarik banyak pasang mata selama mereka bertiga berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu menyukai bagaimana orang LA menyapa satu sama lain, dan semua dari mereka tidak dalam hubungan. Tentu saja. Komitmen adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk di jalani oleh mereka semua—mungkin tidak termasuk dia dan Chanyeol.

Mereka terlalu bebas dan vulgar. Meski sama-sama American, setidaknya kehidupannya di kota kecil tak menawarkan hal demikian. Ia sangat alami dan natural. Tidak cocok untuk kehidupan keras bak selebritas.

Ya. Kris berasal dari Los Angeles. Dan ia kemari karena ada hal penting yang harus ia urus terkait pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara handal di tanah barat selama kurang dari tujuh tahun belakangan. Ia terdengar matang meski umurnya tergolong muda, dan ia lajang, memiliki daya seksualitas yang mendominasi diantara pria yang pernah ia jumpai selama hidupnya bahkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terhenyuk. Merutuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Apa-apaan sih yang dia pikirkan? Dia terlalu gila hari ini. Malam ini semua fantasi kotornya mendominasi hingga membuatnya berkali-kali harus menghela nafas panjang untuk membuat oksigen memenuhi otaknya dan menjalar ke seluruh aliran darahnya.

_Tetaplah berpikir positif. _

Saat mereka berhasil menerobos kerumunan manusia yang menggila di lantai dansa dan area sepi, keduanya berdiri di depan _stand_ bartender. Baekhyun juga tak paham kenapa Kris memilih menerobos kolam manusia daripada memutar arah demi menghindari mereka.

"Dua _Negroni_, tolong."

Kris berujar. Keduanya duduk di kursi bar yang kosong. Di sebelahnya Baekhyun hanya memandangi setiap sudut bar dan baru menyadari bahwa bar ini lebih terlihat seperti _club_ _elite_.

"Ini terasa seperti _club_ yang berada di LA. Favoritku saat ke Washington." Kris berkata. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja ke LA?"

"Aku tidak pergi ke kota yang memiliki kenangan buruk denganku di masa lalu."

Baekhyun menoleh padanya sedikit, bibirnya tertarik kebawah. "Aku setuju." Ia mengeratkan tautan jemarinya. "Karena hampir semua bar yang berada di Washington terasa seperti _O'Malley_. Gelap, meja dan bilik, menu makanan yang dua kali lipat lebih mahal, pilihan alkohol yang terbatas.."

"Kau suka ke sana, Baekhyun?"

Lelaki itu menaikkan kedua alisnya. Mengingat terakhir ia pergi ke _O'Malley_ adalah bersama Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian kakinya terasa kebas, perutnya terlilit karena perasaan bersalah.

Ia tidak yakin jika ia akan pulang dalam keadaan tidak mabuk. Tapi ia membutuhkan alkohol untuk membunuh perasaan kalutnya kini. Jadi ia hanya diam saja, tak kunjung pula menjawab pertanyaan Kris yang pria itu pikir ia tidak ingin membicarakannya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana bartender meracik _cocktail_-nya.

Minuman yang terdiri dari campuran _Gin_, _Red_ _Vermouth_, campari serta kulit jeruk itu merupakan salah satu minuman khas Italia. Kesukaan Kris jika ia berkunjung ke bar maupun club.

"Rasa minuman ini cukup _strong yet sweet_, akan memberikan sensasi luar biasa untuk penikmatnya." Kata Kris saat dua gelas _cocktail_ mereka tiba. Baekhyun memperhatikan minuman campuran bermacam bahan dan alkohol itu dengan ragu.

"Merah dan pekat sekali, apakah ini benar manis?"

Kris mengangkat gelasnya. Mengajukannya di depan wajah Baekhyun dan menyasapnya sedikit. "Ini yang terbaik." Katanya kemudian.

"Aku merasa semasa hidupku, aku tak pernah berpikiran akan meminum cairan serupa darah."

Kekehan Kris mengunsang keberanian Baekhyun. Ia mencium aromanya dan mengernyit. "Kau benar-benar harus mencobanya. Kau akan terkejut."

Baekhyun melirik gelasnya, meraih mereka ke dalam genggamannya dan bersulang dengan gelas Kris hingga dentingan itu terdengar nyaring.

"Bagaimana?"

"Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan minuman ini adalah kata _classy_."

Kris menaruh gelasnya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu begitu merana?"

Si mungil itu memutar tubuhnya tak suka. "Aku tidak," sergahnya cepat.

"Kau," ia menunjuk Baekhyun dengan gelasnya, beralih pada dirinya, "bisa percaya padaku."

Mata cokelat kehijauannya terkunci pada manik cokelat tua itu. Menelisik betapa indahnya irisnya yang bagai bola kristal.

Dan tak di ragukan lagi.

Ia seakan tersihir karena tarikan gravitasi kuat pria seksi ini.

Baekhyun menceritakan kisahnya dengan rincian tak bercelah.

Orang kedua yang dapat membuatnya percaya di pertemuan pertama.

Mengenai orang pertama, tentu saja Park Chanyeol yang senantiasa membayang di benaknya yang berkecamuk.

"Ya tuhan, Baekhyun."

Setelah selesai dengan kisahnya, Baekhyun merasakan tangan Kris yang dingin mengusap bahunya pelan.

"Kau adalah orang kedua yang mendengar ceritaku." Katanya sambil meminum kembali cocktail-nya. Kris terdiam beberapa saat hingga hanya suara berisik dan dentuman musik yang terdengar.

"Aku sangat menghargainya." Kata Kris tiba-tiba. Ia memelankan suaranya hingga hanya Baekhyun yang dapat mendengarkan. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." Ia berkata. Kehabisan kata-kata untuk cerita menyayat hati Baekhyun.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengambil tangan Kris untuk ia genggam. "Itu bukan salahmu."

Pria itu memperhatikan jemarinya yang di usap lembut oleh jemari lentik nan hangat Baekhyun. Sebuah perasaan asing menjalar ke seluruh persendiannya dan bertitik tumpu pada hatinya.

"Kurasa kau tidak menganggap kisahku penting hingga kau bisa menggemborkannya dengan senang hati."

Kris tertawa karena sarkasme yang Baekhyun berikan. Baekhyun beruntung karena Kris menganggap hal itu hanya sebatas guyonan meski ia sedikit menyinggungnya. Ia punya selera humor yang bagus.

"Oh, apakah itu penting?" Ia menyinggung topik gosip terselubung yang menjadi makna ucapan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menghardikkan bahunya. "Dan kenapa kau terlihat sangat mengintimidasi."

"Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang peduli."

Kris mengambil gelasnya. Menghabiskan isinya hingga tandas sebelum beralih kembali pada Baekhyun. Ia melirik gelas Baekhyun yang kosong dan menyeringai. "Lagi, Baekhyun?"

...

"Kris, omong-omong," Baekhyun memulai percakapan setelah keheningan yang membunuh mereka. Keadaan di dalam mobil cukup remang karena hanya satu lampu yang hidup dan Kris sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk melakukan lebih. Ia hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban hingga Baekhyun merasa kikuk.

"Terkait perjalanan ke luar kota itu, yang mungkin antah berantah." Kris sontak tertawa saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat antah berantah. Membuatnya menggigil.

"Kurasa aku bisa, tapi mungkin sekitar tiga minggu lagi. Aku memiliki beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengan segera dalam waktu dekat."

"Bukan masalah." Kris berbelok ke tikungan dan dapat melihat dua buah rumah sederhana di bawah pohon rindang yang berhias pagar cokelat. "Itu rumahmu, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi, kemana kita akan pergi?"

Kris bergumam hal tak jelas sebelum ia menjawab cepat, "rahasia."

"Rahasia?"

Ia mengangguk. "Kejutan."

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. Seakan tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar.

"Rumahmu seperti ada orang."

Baekhyun menoleh ke kaca. Melihat saklar lampu teras rumahnya terang dan jendela terkunci dengan rapat. Tentu saja. Chanyeol selalu di rumah pada malam hari.

"B, _you okay?_"

Si kecil terhentak. "Ya," tubuhnya bergerak sedikit menjauh, "aku senantiasa pergi dengan menghidupkan lampu dan menutup semua akses rumah." Ia terkejut karena kebohongan mengalir lancar dari bibirnya.

Kris pula tak menangkap raut gugup Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Baekhyun tersadar dan melepas _belt_-nya. "_Yeah, bye_ Kris. Terimakasih dengan traktir dan tumpangannya"

"_Bye_, Baekhyun."

Ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju ke pintu rumah yang terasa mencekam. Sejenak Baekhyun bersandar di kusen pintu dan menghela nafas dalam.

Tuhan. Apa yang ia lakukan?

Ia keterlaluan.

Kakinya terasa gemetar saat berbelok menghadap rumah mereka. Ia dapat mendengar deru mesin mobil Kris yang elegan perlahan menjauh.

Begitu pula dengan suara tapak kaki yang perlahan mendekat. Menyergap kegugupan Baekhyun dalam sekejap.

Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, ia hanya bisa menatap mata itu dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi?"

_Kumohon, jangan raut kekhawatiran itu. Itu membuatku terasa bagai bajingan. _

"Teman kantorku mentraktir kami minum. Maaf, aku sedikit mabuk dan melakukan kekacauan."

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

Waktu dan perasaan memang tak bisa di prediksi.

Semakin hari, rasanya semakin cepat pula waktu berjalan. Sementara Baekhyun mulai mengeluh tentang apa yang ia hadapi, tentu saja bukan di hadapan Chanyeol. Melainkan Kris.

Sedikit banyak ia selalu menceritakan keluh kesah hidupnya pada pria itu, yang nyatanya sangat membantunya. Kris memberikan apapun yang Baekhyun butuhkan dan inginkan bahkan sebelum Baekhyun berucap.

Dan ia bersyukur karena keberuntungan dirinya yang satu ini. Entah apa dia menyebutnya jika dalam konotasi kasar. Mungkin ia terlihat seperti pelacur.

Atau mungkin teman minum.

Pelacur, Baekhyun melamun. Ia belum pernah bersentuhan secara fisik dengan pria itu. Jadi ia tak bisa dikatakan demikian. Lagipula siapa yang peduli akan itu.

Mungkin ia bisa menempatkan posisi Kris sebagai teman baiknya, dan ia adalah teman malam Kris untuk minum dan berkeluh kesah satu sama lain tentang kehidupan yang terkadang mencabik dan mengekang bagai jeruji besi kasat mata.

Ia bukannya tak sadar diri. Bukan pula memperdaya.

Semua itu adalah bantuan materil yang ia dapatkan setelah menemani Kris melalui malam suramnya, ia juga jiwa yang patah hati dan lelah akan kehidupan. Dan ia selalu ada untuk pria itu saat sayapnya patah.

Tak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana dilema-nya Baekhyun. Betapa bersalahnya dia akan apa yang ia pilih sebagai jalan hidupnya kini.

Meski begitu, ia juga tak dapat berlaku banyak. Ia mensyukuri segala yang melimpah ruah di depannya kini.

Diam-diam juga menikmati segala yang Kris berikan bersama kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

Ia merasa _Deja Vu. _

—

* * *

**OBLIVIATE **

_**B-Breath and Breakfastcouple92 Present**_

_Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan_

_Genre : Romance, Angst_

_Western_

_Rated : M_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

— _**D-341**_

Nafasnya tersendat-sendat dalam satu dua tarikan di detik yang sama. Keringar bercucuran di sekitar pelipis menuruni pipinya yang memerah. Sementara bibirnya terbuka dua ruas jari, tengah menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa saat paru-parunya terasa hampir kempis.

Sementara Chanyeol terkikik ria di atas sepedanya. Kakinya masih menggayuh sementara bel kecil itu terus ia bunyikan untuk memperingati Baekhyun agar terus cepat berlari di depannya.

"Semangat, Baekkie!"

Si mungil mendengus kesal dan terus berlari. Kali ini sedikit lebih lamban karena kakinya terasa pegal. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di satu titik yang Chanyeol yakini adalah sebuah taman.

"_Oh my goodness_." Chanyeol turun dari sepedanya saat Baekhyun jatuh bersimpuh dengan nafasnya yang pendek. Wajah basahnya menghadap matahari sore yang kuning hingga ia terlihat bersinar di bawahnya.

Chanyeol yang hendak mendekatinya sontak mengurungkan niat. Matanya sibuk menelisik wajah sempurna kekasihnya yang tengah menikmati hangatnya matahari sore.

Nafasnya perlahan stabil sementara bibir merahnya kembali terkatup. Kelopak mata yang dihiasi bulu-bulu lentik itu perlahan terbuka, menatap pada matanya dengan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanyanya kikuk.

Yang ditanya justru tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia segera bergegas menyambangi kekasihnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Rumput yang panas seketika penyapa pantat Chanyeol yang berbalut celana _training Adidas _hitam.

Baekhyun memperhatikannya dalam diam. Menikmati angin sejuk yang perlahan membuat tubuhnya kering.

"Bisakah kau tetap disini sementara waktu? Aku akan kembali dalam sepuluh menit."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memanggil bingung namanya.

Namun ia tak sama sekali menoleh dan memberitahu kemana ia akan pergi. Jadi Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan tak ingin ambil pusing. _Toh_, mungkin ia ingin membeli minum di kedai _sparkling_ yang berada dua blok dari sini. Itu adalah janji mereka saat Chanyeol memujuk Baekhyun untuk berolahraga, hadiah sebotol _sparkling_ sama sekali bukan ide buruk.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat awan yang terlihat tipis di langit biru cerah Washington. Teriknya matahari yang selalu ia damba kini menyapa tiap inci kulitnya yang terbuka. Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Ia bahagia dengan perasaan ini.

Rasa tenang juga tak di hantui oleh paranoid seperti dua minggu yang lalu.

Tentunya keberadaan Chanyeol sangat membantu. Ia menikmati setiap waktu yang ia habiskan dengan prianya di akhir pekan ini.

Mereka berbelanja bersama, memasak sebuah menu baru Chanyeol yang ia sebut kacang merah dari _Wonderland_ dengan ayam panggang madu yang terasa luar biasa. Bercinta dua sesi dan mandi bersama.

_Oh_, apa lagi yang lebih manis dari itu?

Bahkan tanpa gula buatan, kisahnya dan pria itu telah manis apa adanya.

Sungguh sebuah kisah cinta _twinflame_ yang membuat setiap orang mengalunkan kalimat mendayu, betapa mereka menginginkan hal serupa. Kesederhanaan yang di baluti kesempurnaan kekuatan dua jiwa kembar yang melebur jadi satu.

Apalagi yang lebih hebat dari itu?

Bahkan semesta tahu cara terbaik bagaimana pasangan _twinflame_ di pertemuan kemudian bersama menjalani misi hidupnya.

_Well_, terdengar bagai kisah cinta terbaik di muka bumi.

Mungkin. Jika ia tidak berbelok dari takdir yang telah digariskan dan tak berusaha mengubah takdirnya.

Pohon palem di atasnya menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Sejenak ia menelisik sekitarnya dan baru sadar bahwa mereka tengah di taman kota yang berada di tepi sungai.

Jalanan lumayan ramai dengan kendaraan mewah yang berlalu lalang. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa anak muda yang tengah berbincang di area _outdoor_ restoran.

Saat tengah-tengah membayangkan betapa menyegarkannya air biru itu jika ia berendam di sana, satu tepukan menyampir di bahunya. Membuatnya mengernyit tak suka karena waktu _me time_ nya diganggu.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendongak. Mungkin itu Chanyeol. Namun saat melihat sepatunya yang sama sekali bukan sepatu yang Chanyeol kenakan, Baekhyun sontak mendongak dan terkesiap saat menemukan sosok pria yang dua minggu belakangan masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dengan pasif.

"Kris?"

"Ya tuhan, ternyata benar, kau."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Washington?"

Kris mengernyit. "Aku sering berkunjung ke mari. Washington masihlah kota bersama, bukan?"

Baekhyun berjengit karena sarkasnya. Ia tak menjawab.

Kris mengambil duduk di sampingnya. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menatapnya terkejut dan terus melihat pemandangan laut di depannya.

"Mau?" Kris menyodorkan _Churros_ yang tengah ia nikmati. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Terimakasih."

Pria itu menghardikkan bahu ringan. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat Baekhyun. "Kau habis olahraga?"

"Ya, lari jarak jauh."

Kris tertawa. "Apakah laju?"

"Lumayan."

"Aku sangat ingin tinggal untuk lebih lama, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

_"Y-yeah, _Kris. Kurasa."

"Aku mengingat jadwalmu ke bar," ia tertawa sebentar. Entah kenapa suaranya membuat Baekhyun susah bahkan untuk menarik oksigen yang mendesak masuk ke hidungnya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan lagi ke sana, Kris."

"Kenapa?"

Ia memainkan jemarinya dan menghardikkan bahu. "Aku tak suka suasananya."

Kris bergumam hm panjang yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran akan artinya. Ia tak mengalunkan dengan artikulasi bingung, terdengar seperti mengerti tapi menyayangkannya.

"Aku ada dua tiket ke Luar kota. Sebuah hiburan VVIP pelepas penat dan stress."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Apa yang sedang kau coba sampaikan," desaknya sedikit menurunkan nadanya.

"Entahlah. Kita lihat saja lusa. Kau ada jadwal?"

"Aku selalu libur." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya yang panas. "Tapi aku sibuk."

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi kau akan mempertimbangkannya, bukan?"

"Aku tak tahu, Kris. Aku punya acara lusa itu. Aku punya janji yang telah di tulis dalam sebuah jurnal." Ia berkata jujur. Akan jadwal liburannya dengan Chanyeol dalam _Wish-Note_ mereka. "Aku akan ke Georgia dalam waktu dekat."

Kris pula terlihat tak memaksakannya. Ia hanya menginginkan waktu bersama lelaki itu dan memahami keadaannya. "Mungkin lain kali,"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat saat matanya menangkap siluet Chanyeol. Bersyukur saat prianya masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam _mini market _sedangkan Kris mulai beranjak.

"Kalau begitu, _see you very soon, B_."

Baekhyun tak membalasnya. Ia justru tersenyum kikuk pada Kris. Tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu berucap perpisahan demikian.

Saat bayangan Kris menghilang dari matanya, Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Mendongak untuk merasakan lebih sinar matahari yang menjilat kulit lembutnya.

Chanyeol datang dengan dua kaleng soda dan satu _box_ _Salad_ buah yang ber-stiker sebuah toko organik mahal di atas _box_-nya. Baekhyun memandanginya takjub.

"Dietnya benar-benar serius, ya?"

Si jangkung tertawa dan menghambur duduk di depannya. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan semringah. "Kau harus makan semua ini, Baek. Pekerjaan kantormu merenggut berat badanmu."

"Apakah aku terlihat kurus?"

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membuka kaleng soda yang keras. "Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan lemak di pipimu." Ia mendongak untuk meminum soda dalam kaleng miliknya dan mendesah lega karena cairan berkarbon itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Kurasa _coke_ bukanlah sebuah ide baik untuk diet."

"Tapi ini menyegarkan. Nyatanya kau suka." Kata Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak membelikanku _Pizza_? Ini membuat lemakku hancur." Ia menunjuk kotak _Salad_-nya.

"Ini sehat. Lihat, keju, lemak nabati. Dan buah buahan ini, protein, kalsium, magnesium. Apa yang tubuh kita butuhkah bukanlah lemak jenuh."

"Kau tak masuk akal, Yeol. Berikan aku _yogurt_ dan selesai."

Chanyeol menopang pipinya dengan kedua tangan. Memandang Baekhyun jenaka. "Hei," panggilnya.

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku pernah masuk akal?"

Baekhyun masih mencibirnya. Chanyeol tertawa. Tentu saja ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh. "Maaf, chef."

Chanyeol tertawa karena Baekhyun terlihat sungguh kesal karena kalah berdebat dengannya.

Ia bertekad, mungkin candaannya harus dirubah sedikit. Itu sedikit kuno. Atau memang terlalu kuno. Entahlah. Chanyeol memiliki teman-teman di wilayah Amazon yang tak pandai merangkai candaan, dan ia tinggal bersama mereka cukup lama hingga ia bermigrasi ke berbagai benua dan daratan. Sikap itu mempengaruhi setiap gerak-gerik dan lisannya dalam berucap.

"Pikiranmu sama sekali tidak membantu, oke?"

Si mungil memutar matanya dan menyuap salad pertamanya. "_Who cares_." Cibirnya.

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk _Salad_-nya. Matanya mengerjap dua kali sebelum ia melirik Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menyipit mata seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Dan saat mata pria itu berlabuh padanya, Baekhyun tersentak karena cahayanya yang berubah dalam sekejap.

"Siapa pria tadi?"

"Pria yang mana?"

"Yang tadi menyambangimu."

Baekhyun menggenggam erat sendoknya. Perutnya tiba-tiba kram.

"_Oh_, entahlah." Ia menyuap makanannya tanpa memandang Chanyeol. "Aku tak mengenalnya. Ia terlihat aneh."

"Apa dia mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, dia hanya meminta tisu padaku." Ia terkesiap saat kebohongan mengalir lancar dari bilah tipisnya. Tentu Chanyeol tidak memiliki kemampuan peka luar biasa untuk menyadari betapa Baekhyun kini berkeringat dingin. Ia terlihat sama dengan Kris yang mempercayai setiap perkataannya.

Memang, sekilas sifat mereka terasa sama. Dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun _Deja Vu. _

Dialognya yang berasal tanpa ia saring di otaknya membuat Baekhyun cukup lega. Meski dewi batinnya mencibir betapa bodohnya ia. Atau Baekhyun yang terlihat menjalani perannya dengan sangat dalam hingga ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang pembohong.

_Well_, itu hanya perumpamaan. Ia selalu bersikap alami tanpa di buat-buat, dan itu adalah _point_ terpenting dalam dirinya yang tak banyak orang lain miliki dalam diri mereka.

Ia tidaklah sungguh ingin berbohong. Ia bukan pembohong. Ia hanya tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Perasaan _Deja Vu _ini membawanya ke tepian jurang kesadarannya yang perlahan terenggut. Berbaur dalam keterbuaiannya yang fana.

Kris adalah orang ketiga yang berbicara padanya selain Chanyeol dan teman sekantornya, Scarlett.

Dan ia cukup _intens_. Sangat panas.

"_Oh_," gumaman Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali menapak di bumi.

"Kenapa ia mengulangi hal serupa yang aku lakukan.."

Chanyeol menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, tubuhnya sedikit condong ke belakang saat Baekhyun berbicara lagi. "Kebetulan. Artinya kau bukan satu-satunya orang konyol yang meminta tisu pada orang asing."

"Dia terdengar seperti aku." Sedikit antusiasme dalam nada suaranya terdengar cukup jenaka.

"Ya, _annoying_."

"Apakah aku _annoying_?"

"Kau lebih dari _annoying_."

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya karena nada mencibir Baekhyun yang lucu. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit dan mulai menghentikan tawanya dengan seteguk soda.

"Hari ini kau terlihat sialan cantik juga seksi karena selalu mengumpat."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. Chanyeol menyipitkan mata padanya. "Kau berhutang sepuluh tamparan di pantat bulatmu, sayang."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. "Oh, please. Tidak lagi, Yeol."

Si besar menghardikkan bahunya acuh. "Peraturan tetaplah peraturan, babe."

"Oke, kalau begitu. Hadiahi aku sebuah makanan penutup luar biasa sebagai obatnya."

Chanyeol menyambut tangan itu hingga mereka berjabat setuju. "Sebelumnya harus ada sesi tusuk menusuk."

Dan Baekhyun tersedak sodanya. Wajahnya merona merah.

"_Oh_, tuhan. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku bercanda."

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia tertawa kemudian. "Kau serius. Dan kita akan bercinta."

Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang menggigit bibirnya. "Tak sabar untuk menunggu waktu itu."

"Setelah makanan penutup, Baek." Baekhyun merapatkan pahanya yang berdesir panas. Soda menolongnya saat ini.

"Omong-omong soal olahraga dadakan dan sepeda kurang ajar yang selalu mengejarku untuk berlari lebih laju," Chanyeol terkekeh renyah. "Aku hanya ingin kau sehat. Kau selalu kelihatan lelah saat kau pulang."

Baekhyun mengejeknya dengan menirukan cara Chanyeol berbicara hingga si besar itu mencubit hidungnya keras. Dan tersenyum bangga dengan hasilnya, ujung hidung mancung itu sedikit kemerahan. Terlihat lucu karena bibir merah itu sedikit mencabik ke bawah.

"Kau obatku, dan itu lebih dari cukup."

Tangannya di tangkup dalam sebuah genggaman yang sarat akan proteksi. Sementara bibir tebalnya tersungging senyum malu-malu. "Bagaimana itu bisa bekerja?"

"Apanya?"

"Kekuatan cinta.."

Baekhyun menarik kedua tangannya. Membawa mereka pada bibirnya yang pecah karena tawa.

"Semesta punya cara tersendiri menghadirkan kekuatan penyembuh dalam sosok manusia yang bernilai lebih dalam hidup."

Chanyeol mencabikkan bibirnya. "Apakah aku berarti bagimu?"

"Pikirmu?"

Si mungil mengunyah saladnya kesal. Membuat si tinggi menahan tawanya. "Pasti sama dengan kau bagiku."

"Memangnya apa aku bagimu?"

"Jam."

"Jam?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Yang selalu aku pikirkan."

Baekhyun bergidik sebelum tawanya kembali pecah. "Astaga, Yeol." Itu terdengar menggelikan. Atau pria ini memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara menjadi menggelikan juga berpotensi membuatnya tersengat ribuan _volt_ listrik dengan perut yang di penuhi kupu-kupu hanya dengan gombalannya yang _Cheesy_.

"Benar, _kan_? Jam adalah yang sering kita pikirkan. Seperti kau, orang yang sering aku pikirkan."

Mungkin saja ia terdengar norak.

Namun dari seluruh hal berkesan di dunia terkait yang namanya cinta-cintaan, Baekhyun akan berteriak dengan lantang bahwa si _Cheesy_ inilah juara dalam membuat hatinya terasa ramai akan taburan bunga musim semi. Menerpa dirinya saat bunga itu gugur bagai musim semi yang menggelitik dinding hatinya hingga bibir merahnya tak kuasa menahan cekikikan geli.

"Aku membencimu." Cicit si kecil. Menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di balik rambut cokelatnya. Chanyeol tidak peduli seberapa lebarnya senyuman di wajahnya kini. Ia hanya senang melihat kekasihnya tersipu malu. Itu jenaka.

"Kenapa, _eh_?"

"Karena aku benci saat aku tidak bisa menerjangmu dengan pelukan dan menciummu dalam kecapan dalam."

Pipi merahnya membuat dada Chanyeol sungguh terasa sesak karena tawa yang ia tahan. "_Who cares_."

Baekhyun meletakkan sendok Saladnya dan beranjak di samping Chanyeol. Mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menyambut dekapan nyaman sang kekasih.

Kepala keduanya miring ke arah berlawanan saat bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah kecapan dalam yang panas.

Chanyeol pula dengan senang hati memberikannya seperti biasa—tanpa pamrih dan terkesan kelebihan porsi. Karena Baekhyun tidak dapat bernafas dengan normal saat ia berada dalam dekap erat si raksasa berkati malaikat.

Tentu saja perkataan Chanyeol benar. Ini Amerika. Lagipula, siapa yang peduli dengan dua orang yang berpelukan dan berciuman di depan publik?

Tidak ada. Jika kau tidak dikenali.

Lain halnya jika kau dikenali, oleh seseorang.

Yang kini menggenggam erat bagian dadanya dan mengucapkan kalimat lemah.

Tentang sebuah kisah yang dengan senang hati di dengarkan oleh merpati saat pulang ke peraduannya, patah hati.

...

"Baek, kau sedang apa di sana?"

Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk menghitung lembar dollar di tangannya segala menjejalkan mereka pada tas punggungnya. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan dua kantung buah-buahan di tangannya.

Singkat cerita, Chanyeol meninggalkannya untuk membeli buah-buahan untuk mereka berdua sementara Baekhyun yang tengah berkemalut dengan pikirannya memilih singgah ke sebuah toko perhiasan dan menggadaikan sebuah kalung berharga yang ia miliki.

Uang itu tak lain tak bukan akan mereka gunakan untuk biaya mengunjungi neneknya yang berada di Georgia.

Bukannya Baekhyun memaksa kehendak, namun kabar bahwa neneknya yang terserang stroke membuat Baekhyun kian tak dapat bernafas tenang barang sedetik.

Ia menggerutu karena masalah yang bertubi-tubi terjadi padanya kian menyekik. Ia bahkan tak sama sekali berniat membagikan kisahnya kepada Chanyeol. Dengan sebuah pemikiran rasional mengenai tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran prianya, Baekhyun berusaha menyandang apapun kesulitan yang ia rasakan seorang diri.

Hingga Kris datang dan menjadi malaikat pelindungnya dari segala potensi masalah yang beranak-pinak. Membuatnya merasa bebannya perlahan terangkat.

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D - 336**_

"_Ahh_,"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat punggungnya bersinggungan dengan dinding hangat. Tubuhnya terhimpir diantara dinding dan Chanyeol yang semakin merapatkan tubuh padanya.

Sedangkan bibir keduanya berpacu dalam sebuah pangutan dalam yang sensual. Sementara tangan Baekhyun menjalar ke atas kepala prianya, tangan prianya yang semula menggenggam kedua jemari yang berada di atas tubuhnya, beralih mengusap pinggangnya dengan gerakan sensual.

"_Ughh_, _shit_."

Baekhyun meleguh lembut saat lidahnya dihisap, bertepatan dengan kejantanan keras keduanya yang bersinggungan di balik training mereka. Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya agar semakin dekat dengannya, menampar pantat Baekhyun dengan keras karena umpatan yang di keluarkannya.

Si mungil memekik terkejut. Ia mengumpat lagi dengan mata tertutup, membiarkan Chanyeol yang kembali memukul pantatnya.

Satu tangannya ia bawa untuk meremas kesejatian prianya. Rasa kaku dan panas menyambut telapak tangan Baekhyun, melingkupi seluruh permukaan tangannya yang kini sempurna mengurut lembut si batang raksasa yang masih tertutupi celana.

Chanyeol meleguh serak dalam pungutannya. Bibirnya terlepas dari bibir Baekhyun. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas hingga jakun seksinya kini menjadi sasaran Baekhyun untuk ia nikmati. Ia menjilat dan menyasap dua tonjolan besar yang kini bergetar di dalam mulutnya.

Dan saat ia menurunkan wajahnya untuk melihat si cantik, Chanyeol di sambut oleh sebuah sapuan lidah lembut di garis rahangnya.

Ia mendesis dalam. Baekhyun benar-benar.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Chanyeol membawanya dalam gendongan bridal yang terasa lebih intim. Tangan Baekhyun berkalung sempurna di lehernya. Tersenyum manis padanya.

Saat mereka sampai di kamar, Baekhyun segera menerjang pria itu dan menciumnya dalam. Perlahan tapi pasti membawa tubuh keduanya menuju kamar mandi.

Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dengan gerakan yang sengaja ia buat-buat lambat. Melepaskan pakaian Chanyeol dengan gerakan serupa hingga tubuh polos keduanya kini dengan saling berhadapan mengarah pada cermin besar.

Baekhyun menghidupkan _shower_ dan membasuh tubuhnya dengan lembut. Mengambil sabun cair dan menggosoknya di seluruh tubuhnya. Bersikap seolah Chanyeol tak ada.

Sedangkan pria itu menyaksikan kekasihnya yang tengah mandi kini dengan mata memerah. Sejenak ia melihat ke arah cermin yang memantulkan siluet dirinya.

Tubuh kekarnya terekspos bebas dengan kejantanan besar yang mengacung ke depan. _Oh_, Chanyeol bahkan sangat _horny_ saat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin segera membuat Baekhyun menyerah dalam kuasanya.

Ia mendekati Baekhyun yang kini berusaha menggosok punggungnya. Mengambil alih pekerjaan Baekhyun untuk menggosokkan foam itu secara merata ke tubuh sintalnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan hal serupa padanya.

Tangan Baekhyun membalur di sekitar lengan berototnya menuju ke bawah, menggosok perut seksinya dan meniup putingnya yang keras dengan sensual. "_Ohh."_

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan mengusap jemarinya di sepanjang tulang betis Chanyeol beralih pada paha dalamnya. Menggosok dengan lembut dan berakhir di benda keras yang seakan menantangnya."_A-ahh,_ Baek.."

Ia mengarahkan kedua jemarinya untuk meremas mereka sebelum membuat kelima jemarinya secara bersamaan melingkupi batangnya dan menggerakkan maju mundur. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sensual karena benda yang selalu ia sukai ini terlihat begitu panas. Ia membayangkan saat batang itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya mendesah pelan karena gairah yang memuncak.

Baekhyun mengurut kejantanan Chanyeol dengan gerakan teratur. Memekakkan telinga karena desahan dalam Chanyeol yang merenggut kewarasan otaknya. Ia berusaha memfokuskan diri pada tekstur benda keras di tangannya kini.

Panjang, besar, keras dan terasa panas.

Guyuran _shower_ sama sekali tak membantu Chanyeol untuk berpikiran jernih saat kesejatiannya yang perkasa kini berada di dalam sebuah kehangatan lembutnya mulut kekasihnya.

Ia menggeram jantan saat merasakan hisapan kuat yang membombardir kewarasannya. Baekhyun terlalu lihai hingga membuatnya nyaris gila.

Menatap ke bawah, ia melihat kekasihnya yang kini mengoral kejantanannya dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Dengan gumaman tak jelas, Baekhyun mengekspresikan betapa ia menikmati daging keras tak bertulang yang kini menyumpal mulutnya.

Menghisap, menjilat, mencium, mengecup dan mengeluar masukkan batang besar itu dalam mulut panasnya. Sesekali menghisap dua bola merahnya hingga suara hisapan dan desahan keras Chanyeol menggema di penjuru kamar mandi.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat Chanyeol mangusap rambutnya lembut. Menikmati perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hatinya saat merasakan sisiran halus di rambutnya yang sarat akan kasih sayang.

Dengan kepala yang terus bergerak maju-mundur, Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum hingga wajah kakunya yang kini penuh dengan genangan air mata membuat Chanyeol terasa terhantam ke dasar aspal panas.

Ia menarik kekasihnya untuk berdiri dan menciumnya dalam. Lembut dan mesra.

Kukungan posesif itu sarat akan proteksi tinggi yang membuat Baekhyun nyaman. Ia membiarkan air matanya dan sang kekasih beradu menjadi satu dalam pungutan mesra sementara di bawah sana ia dapat merasakan dirinya perlahan terisi dengan rasa penuh yang menyesakkan tubuhnya. "_Emhh_—Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun menggeliat sementara tangan Chanyeol mengusap di perpanjang tulang belikatnya. Ia melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek." Ucapnya dengan sebuah air mata haru dan bahagia yang turun dari bola mata beningnya.

Baekhyun mengusap rahang kekasihnya dengan lembut. Mata berbinarnya berbaur dalam kelembutan tatapan Chanyeol. Obsidian mirip keduanya terlihat berbinar di bawah cahaya lampu yang seadanya. Menghadirkan desiran luar biasa yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

"Aku amat mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menikmati bagaimana wajah cantik di depannya kini menghipnotisnya dalam gravitasi tak terbatasnya. Menelisik setiap inci wajah dan tubuh kekasihnya, berusaha menyimpan semuanya ke dalam memorinya yang kuat.

Dan saat Baekhyun mengangguk yakin padanya. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan dirinya. Perlahan-lahan menumbuk titik manis Baekhyun yang selalu mudah dirinya temui.

Nafas Baekhyun mulai memberat, kedua tangan yang awalnya berada di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya kini beralih pada pantat seksi Chanyeol. Mencengkramnya seakan memberi komando bagaimana seharusnya ia memasuki tubuhnya. Cepat dan dalam.

"Rileks, Baekhyun. Jangan terlalu erat menjepitku, aku sulit bergerak." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melebarkan lubangnya dengan gerakan senam yang ia pernah lakukan dahulu. Chanyeol mendesah lembut karena sensasinya.

Lubang itu terasa panas dan mencengkram dengan erat dan selalu sama. Memijat batang panasnya hingga ia merasa akan gila. Menariknya setiap kali ia menjejal jauh ke dalam dan mendorong dengan sensual saat ia menarik diri.

Satu kakinya Chanyeol angkat ke atas, dan sebuah hujaman dalam kembali ia berikan pada pusat tubuh erat Baekhyun. Melupakan sebuah tempo lembut dan berusaha mengejar satu pelepasan bersama yang tentunya akan terasa sangat memuaskan nantinya.

Bibir ranum Baekhyun terbuka dua ruas sementara puting berisinya kini terlihat memerah karena bibirnya yang tadi terlalu keras menghisap mereka. "_Ah! _ya tuhan."

Ia membawa satu jemarinya untuk menggelitik mereka hingga salah satunya tegang. Bibir panasnya kembali menjelajahi leher Baekhyun yang terdapat beberapa tanda keunguan. Menyasapnya kembali sebelum cengkraman erat Baekhyun di bawah sana membuat nafas Chanyeol terputus-putus dengan cara terbaik.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher harum itu dan mendesah sekerasnya.

Baekhyun pula terlihat lebih kacau.

Ia menggeram sesekali mengumpat dan memekik feminim dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram erat punggung lebar Chanyeol. Melantunkan erangan sensual sementara bibirnya sibuk meraup oksigen yang menipis di paru-parunya.

"_Arrghh_, sial, Baek."

Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun tamparan di pantat sesuai dengan yang mereka bicarakan tadi sore.

Pantat kenyal itu kembali mendapatkan rangsangan luar biasa saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menurunkan sebelah kaki Baekhyun dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia melepas tautan mereka hingga suara seksi itu terdengar keras.

Chanyeol berjongkok di belakang Baekhyun. Menyibak belahan pantatnya hingga lubang merah yang tadi ia nikmati terlihat eksistensinya. Sedikit terbuka dengan cairan miliknya yang terlihat membaur hingga terasa lembab.

Lidah Chanyeol menyapa di sana. Membuat lubang itu seketika tertutup dan terbuka lagi karena sang empu yang terkejut akan sapuan panas lidahnya yang lembut.

Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang dan melengkung saat ia mendapatkan pelepasannya. Tangan Chanyeol berhenti memompa kejantanan kekasihnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan memasukkan keseluruhan kejantanan si mungil dalam mulutnya.

Mengisap mereka dengan kencang, membersihkan sperma yang Baekhyun semburkan dan menyapukan lidah panasnya di sepanjang garis merah kejantanan mungil itu.

Baekhyun bergetar lagi karena pelepasan yang kembali menghantamnya.

Saat Chanyeol berdiri menjulang di depannya, Baekhyun segera menarik kepala si tinggi dan mengecap bibirnya yang masih membekas sperma miliknya. Merasakan cairan asin itu dalam pungutan panas.

Chanyeol kembali memasuki Baekhyun dalam sekali hantakan hingga ia berjengit kecil karena rasa perih dan sesak yang kembali menghantam tubuh dalamnya. Chanyeol sangat dalam dan besar hingga membuat perutnya sakit.

Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk mengurangi rasa tak nyamannya, mengabaikannya sebanyak yang ia bisa dan mulai menikmati kembali tempo Chanyeol yang manis.

Saat ia menikam dalam dan keras, Baekhyun kembali kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia melengkung dengan sensual dan mendesah lembut.

"_Do you feel me, baby? Hmmhh.._"

"_Y-yeah, I feel you. Ahh—_"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menumpahkan segala perhatian indera penglihatannya pada sosok indah di depannya kini. Memuja tiap inci kulit halusnya dalam usapan lembut.

Saat Baekhyun membuka mata, kedua iris kembar mereka beradu dalam. Suara desah terputus-putus mereka bersahutan dengan nafas pendek yang menikam paru-paru.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun. Sangat indah."

Chanyeol mencium pundak kecilnya yang indah. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan yang bersamaan dengan pelepasan dalam Chanyeol yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun meringis, ia merasakan Chanyeol tetap menggerakkan dirinya hingga suara kelamin mereka yang beradu kini memenuhi kamar mandi karena cairan Chanyeol yang terasa mengalir di sudut lubang dan pahanya yang masih beradu dengan milik Chanyeol.

"_Ah! Haa—fuck, It's feels so good._"

"Lebih cepat kumohon."

Dan Chanyeol kembali menumburkan pinggangnya pada Baekhyun. Lebih keras dan dalam. Lebih cepat namun sensual.

Hingga ia kembali datang untuk yang kedua dan Baekhyun dalam hitungan ketiganya.

"Kita melupakan _dessert_-nya."

"Kau _dessert_-ku." Balas Chanyeol cepat. Masih dengan nafas terengah, ia melepaskan dirinya hingga dirinya melihat lubang Baekhyun yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan cairannya yang banyak. Ia tersenyum bangga.

"Ini."

Ia menjajalkan kembali lidahnya di sana hingga Baekhyun kembali mendapatkan gairahnya dengan cara terpanas.

Keringat membasuh tubuh mereka yang kembali berpacu dalam penyatuan dalam yang terasa menyenangkan hingga pagi menjemput.

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D – 334**_

**BGM || ****Eternity - VIXX ||**

Hari ini terasa melelahkan bagi Chanyeol.

Setelah tour dadakan yang ia dan band-nya lakukan selama dua hari tiga malam di selatan Florida, ia kembali ke rumah dengan wajah lelahnya yang berubah bersemangat saat mendapati Baekhyun yang menyambutnya di depan pintu dengan seporsi pie apel dan pelukan selamat datang.

Ia terlihat lebih berisi dari hari terakhir mereka bertemu pekan kemarin. Dan ia terlihat lebih bahagia.

Karena suasana hatinya yang baik, Chanyeol juga tak dapat menyembunyikan raut gembiranya.

"Apa ada kabar baik dari kantormu?"

Baekhyun memajukan kursinya dan menekan garpu di bibirnya. "Menurutmu?"

"Mungkin, atau kau mendapatkan kenaikan gaji."

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. Sesaat meninggalkan kecanggungan dalam nada suara Chanyeol. Ia meringis malu.

"Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya."

Si mungil itu menunduk untuk memotong dagingnya, menyuapnya pelan-pelan sementara Chanyeol masih terdiam memandanginya. Menunggunya berbicara.

"Kami mendapatkan sponsor besar. Aku di promosikan lebih luas dan kami akan pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari."

"Ke luar kota?"

Baekhyun bisa mendengar nada suara Chanyeol yang sedikit meninggi yang ia tidak ketahui alasannya apa. Mungkin ia sedikit terkejut. Itu hal biasa.

"_Um_, kurasa.. Selama tiga atau empat hari. Aku akan menyusun jadwalnya sore ini, kami memiliki pertemuan siang ini untuk membahasnya lebih jauh. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Entah kenapa sebuah perasaan asing masuk ke dalam dirinya hingga ia dapat merasakan sebuah hal tak beres.

Entahlah. Hanya saja, pasangan _twinflame_ memang sangat intuitif untuk merasakan energi dari pasangannya dan terikat secara batin. Jiwa mereka kembar, itulah alasan paling masuk akal kenapa Chanyeol turut merasakan perasaan tak menentu yang sebenarnya berasal dari perasaan Baekhyun sendiri.

Ia mentransfer energinya pada pria itu hingga ia lelah dan tak dapat membuka suaranya.

"Yeol?"

Si tinggi tersentak dan menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Ya?"

"Aku bertanya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol menunduk. Kembali memakan dagingnya tanpa berniat ingin membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

Dan untuk pertama kali seumur hubungan keduanya, Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dengan raut tak terbaca. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mengirimkan sinyal apa yang ia pikirkan tanpa berucap. Hal yang biasa di lakukan oleh dua pasang jiwa yang sama. Telepati. Ilmu psikologis.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam.

Ia telah menebak sebelumnya, tidak akan semudah itu.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku, bukan?"

Chanyeol membuka suaranya. Mengejutkan Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan kelopak mawar yang berada di vas.

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku, Yeol." Ia menjawab pasti. Matanya yang sipit sedikit mendelik marah saat Chanyeol meliriknya.

Ia terkesiap.

Sebenarnya apa-apaan ini?

Mereka membuang energi hanya untuk berdebat secara tak langsung. Seharusnya izin ini menjadi sedikit lebih mudah jika saja Chanyeol memahami bagaimana posisi Baekhyun sebagai seorang sekretaris dari sebuah perusahaan ternama yang cukup besar.

Ya, seharusnya.

Dan ia mencobanya.

Untuk memahami kekasihnya dan mengabaikan teriakan di dalam dirinya yang bertentangan dengan rasio keduanya.

...

"Bagaimana dengan usulan proposalnya?"

"Sejauh ini tidak ada kabar lebih. Aku hanya mendapatkan dua sampai tiga sponsor.."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan meski lawan bicaranya tak dapat melihat. "Beri aku kabar lusa ini, aku berada di tempat yang sangat jauh dan tidak akan ada signal di sana. Kurasa seminggu lagi aku akan pulang."

"_Oh_, kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Amazon, pamanku sakit. Karena selama beberapa hari kita tak ada jadwal, aku akan berada di _cafe_ untuk beberapa waktu dan mengisi _shift_-ku yang kutinggalkan beberapa waktu. Atau kau bisa menjumpaiku di sana untuk membicarakannya tanpa harus menunggu seminggu setelah aku pulang dari Amazon."

"Kau akan berburu?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku tak bilang aku akan melakukannya." Ia berjengit di kursinya. "Aku telah melupakan aktivitas itu dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Aku berada di kota modern, mereka tidak akan mentolerirnya. Semua orang di sini menganggap berburu adalah tindakan tolol."

Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Vernon di seberang sana. Ia terlihat tergelitik dengab jawaban teman satu band-nya itu.

"Ayolah, bung. Kau berasal dari hutan. Lagipula siapa yang peduli akan itu."

"Kekasihku peduli. Aku tak ingin terlihat menyeramkan. Lagipula aku telah cukup lama mengasingkan diri ke sini, itu tak akan menjadi hal yang akan aku lakukan dalam waktu dekat. Maksudku, aku senang hidup seperti kebanyakan orang."

"Aku mengerti." Vernon berkata jika ia ingin melakukan sesuatu dan Chanyeol mengakhiri sambungannya.

Saat ia meletakkan ponselnya pada meja persegi di sudut ruang kerjanya, matanya menangkap kelopak bunga yang kering berserakan di sekitar vas.

Baekhyun pasti lupa mengganti bunganya. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Mungkin ia benar-benar tidak mengingatnya.

Jadi ia membersihkan kekacauan alamiah itu dan segera membawa vas kosong itu ke tempat cucian kotor.

Ia melirik kekasihnya yang tengah berkutat dengan kalender dan jurnal pribadinya di sudut perapian.

"Hei, _babe_."

Baekhyun yang sibuk mencatat kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria tampannya yang menaruh vas di cucian kotor. "_Oh_, kenapa kau meletakkannya di sana?"

Chanyeol melirik vasnya. "Bunganya kering. Aku membersihkannya dan kurasa tidak membutuhkannya."

"_Oh_," gumam Baekhyun pelan. "Aku lupa mengganti bunga dan airnya."

"Bukan masalah." Chanyeol mendekat padanya. Jurnal itu sontak ia letakkan di meja bundar di sampingnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol kini bersimpuh di depannya dan melumat halus bibirnya.

"Bagaimana _tour_-nya?"

Rutinitas Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih padat membuat waktunya bersama Baekhyun sedikit berkurang. Ia yang dahulu memiliki banyak waktu luang kini menjadi sangat padat. Sebaliknya, Baekhyun yang dahulunya memiliki jadwal padat dan waktu yang terbatas kini lebih sering terlihat di rumah.

Entah untuk alasan apa. Selama seminggu terkadang ia menemukan kekasihnya kerap berada di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu dengan memangkas taman kecil mereka atau barangkali belajar memasak menu baru yang bahkan tidak Chanyeol ketahui sejak kapan Baekhyun tertarik untuk melakukannya, tanpa dirinya.

Ia menjadi lebih mandiri dan modis.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya tentu saja senang.

Setelah ia pulang malam karena pekerjaan barunya—di cafe— menyita jam sore hingga malamnya, ia disuguhkan dengan makanan yang memenuhi meja dapur.

Meski makanan Baekhyun tak seenak bikinannya, setidaknya ia berusaha keras memasak dan menyuguhkannya segala bukti cinta tanpa ucapannya. Dan Chanyeol bahagia akan itu.

Kian hari ia semakin berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkan uang hingga kini keadaan rumah mereka membaik dan Baekhyun pun sepertinya menjadi penyokong terbanyak dalam segi materil, karena ia yang mendapatkan uang lebih besar dan dalam waktu singkat ia bisa membali hal-hal yang Chanyeol rasa cukup janggal.

Tidak mungkin Baekhyun digaji perminggu, _kan_?

Namun ia tak pula bertanya kenapa.

_Toh_, itu bukan urusannya. Maksudnya, itu tak sopan dan ia tak berhak bertanya berapa dan kapan kekasihnya menerima gaji dari kantornya.

Sepertinya omongan Baekhyun tentang proyek dan promosinya memang benar-benar masuk akal. Dan Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena egois dan cenderung membuat hatinya menguasai dirinya waktu itu.

Mungkin saja itu hanya sebuah ketakutan yang di dorong oleh sugesti di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Tak ada yang sebenarnya terjadi selain kehidupan yang perlahan membaik dan merangkak naik.

Ya, ia memutuskan untuk menempatkan intuisinya dalam urutan kedua dan menomorsatukan rasionalnya.

Ia tidak bisa selalu membiarkan perasaan yang jiwanya katakan untuk mendominasi dirinya. Meski ia tahu bahwa intuisi tak pernah bohong. Namun ia menempatkannya dalam level dimana rasionya tak bisa di ganggu gugat oleh sebuah kata hati nurani.

Terkesan kejam.

Demi kebaikannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia harus mempercayai lelakinya.

Tentu. Baekhyunnya tak akan berbohong padanya.

Ia yakin.

Sisi rasionalnya mendominasi.

Ia menatap lekat wajah cantik Baekhyun. Mengusap pipinya lembut hingga si mungil memejamkan matanya penuh damba.

_Semua akan baik-baik saja, bukan?_

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D - 314**_

"Kau benar-benar tidak membutuhkan jaket, Baek? Udara akan sangat dingin akhir-akhir ini."

Baekhyun menggeleng dua kali. Kedua tangannya sibuk membenarkan tali sepatunya sementara Chanyeol memandanginya melalui sofa. Saat ia selesai, ia tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

"Kemarilah, Baek." Chanyeol menepuk pahanya.

Ia berjalan mendekat. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada bahu kekar kekasihnya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Bisiknya. Mencium mulut Baekhyun yang akan menjawab kalimatnya.

Bibir mereka saling melumat lembut sementara tangan Chanyeol yang terayun bebas kini mengusap punggung hangat Baekhyun.

Kedua lengan kekar itu di tahan. Sang pelaku tak lain adalah si mungil yang berbalut kemeja kantornya yang kini sengaja menaruh dua telapak tangan prianya di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum. Menyisir rambut Chanyeol yang berantakan akibat ulahnya.

"Aku tak ingin pakaianku kusut dan kau robek. Kurasa tadi malam cukup."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Ya, ya, aku mengerti, tuan sibuk."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan menusuk pipi kekasihnya. "Jangan marah."

"Aku tidak." Chanyeol menyergah cepat. Namun wajahnya terlihat seperti anak lima tahun yang merajuk. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

Jemarinya kembali menyisir rambutnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi hitam legam. Teksturnya sedikit kasar.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya karena jemari lentik itu kini turun ke pipinya. Membelai dahi, hidung, pipi, dagu dan berhenti di bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku tak akan lama," ia meyakinkan. Sedikit mencondongkan dirinya untuk lebih intim pada prianya. Chanyeol membuka matanya. Nafas Baekhyun menyapu pipinya dengan halus. Kedua retina cokelat kehijauan keduanya saling bergulir pada bibir masing-masing, Baekhyun mendesah kecil.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan ini."

Ia bersender pada bahu prianya. Menatap lurus ke depan. Memejamkan matanya saat merasakan usapan lembut di pinggulnya.

"Kau akan mematikan ponselmu selama tiga hari penuh itu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Senyum meminta maaf menyebar di wajahnya, bahkan tak mencapai mata. Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Jadi aku akan menahan diri," ia berujar sangat lembut dan mencium bahu Baekhyun.

"Tak usah di pikirkan, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Bolehkah aku tahu di mana pastinya?"

"Seattle, Yeol." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia berbohong lagi.

Chanyeol tak lagi merangkai percakapan diantara mereka. Ia menikmati waktu sebenarnya bersama si mungil sebelum ia pergi untuk urusan pekerjaannya selama tiga hari. "Jadi, kita bergantian. Kemarin kau yang meninggalkanku, sekarang aku yang meninggalkanmu."

Decihan kecil keluar dari sudut bibir Chanyeol. Ia menyeringai tampan. "Kita bekerja sangat keras." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada harum kekasihnya.

Seketika ingatan akan mereka yang menghadapi masalah bertubi tubi muncul di dalam benaknya. Suatu hal yang rutin terjadi, yang justru semakin mengeratkan hubungan keduanya sebagai dua insan _twinflame_.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya dan mengerjap palan. Pria itu sontak menengok ke bawah dan tersenyum lembut. "Ada apa, _hm_?"

Ia menggeleng. "Aku ingin menghirup udara segar."

Keduanya berjalan dengan dekapan masing-masing yang sama sekali tak mengendur. Memilih duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon yang terdapat kursi taman. Baekhyun kembali duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam dada prianya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. "Kau sangat manja, Baek."

"Aku hanya rindu." Angin lembut menyapa mereka hingga harum tubuh keduanya yang khas kini menguar hingga membuat masing-masing terhipnotis dalam.

Dia mengusap lengannya lembut. Menatap langit yang mendung dan menarik lembut bibir Chanyeol yang memberengut, "kenapa?"

"_It's so unfair._"

"_Hm_?"

"Kau tahu kenapa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Menyamankan posisinya dan menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya. Seketika ingin merasakan mulut Chanyeol mengoyak pakaiannya.

"Kenapa semuanya terasa sangat berat, sementara semua ini menguras waktu kau dan aku. Aku memikirkannya sejak tadi malam. Aku berada dalam perjalanan panjang menuju pulang. Aku memikirkanmu, rumah kita, segalanya. Aku tak sanggup untuk jauh terlalu lama. Mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi itulah faktanya. Aku bertemu denganmu dengan waktu yang sangat singkat, kemudian kau dituntut untuk siap siaga bepergian kapan saja karena urusan kantor. Sedikit banyak membuat kita jarang memiliki waktu berkualitas."

Mata berkaca Baekhyun menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau menangis?"

Ia mengabaikannya. Sementara Baekhyun memutar jemarinya di garis rahang Chanyeol. "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan hal yang sama?"

"Itu akan lebih baik." Bisik si besar dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku merindukan berada dalam dekapanmu, dan selama kau pergi kemarin, aku memeluk guling. Dan itu menyebalkan."

Baekhyun menggerutu. Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Tapi kau tidak masturbasi sambil memikirkan aku, kan?"

Satu pukulan keras menyampir di bahu Chanyeol sementara sang pelaku mencibir kesal. "Baik, aku hanya bercanda."

Helaan nafasnya menarik perhatian kembali. Jadi ia menyamankan posisi untuk mendekap tubuh harum itu lebih banyak.

"Dan setelah ini kau akan pergi lagi, dalam kurun waktu dua jam, aku tak dapat melihatmu bahkan mendengar suaramu untuk beberapa waktu."

"Aku turut kesal, tapi aku tak memiliki pilihan. Aku harus melakukannya."

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol meraih jemarinya dan mengecupnya lama. "Aku tak berharap banyak, hanya saja, jaga dirimu. Dan hatimu, aku yakin, kau tak akan pernah membaginya untuk orang lain."

"_Apparently. The world is not wishing-granting factory_."

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

Apa yang rasanya berjam-jam terjadi sebenarnya hanya terjadi dalam beberapa menit.

Keheningan di dalam mobil itu membuat Baekhyun bahkan merasa ruang geraknya terbatas meski luas mobil ini benar-benar luas. Bahkan dari kursi kemudi ke tempatnya, berjarak cukup jauh dan dibatasi oleh sebuah persegi yang Baekhyun tak tahu apa isinya.

Matanya masih memperhatikan pemandangan alam yang membentang di sisi kiri jalan raya sementara pria di sampingnya memfokuskan diri untuk menyetir. Mengacuhkannya.

"Sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana, Kris?"

Kris tersentak. Ia bagai bergelut dengan pikirannya hingga kini reksinya terlihat berbeda dari yang Baekhyun lihat beberapa menit yang lalu dari awal mereka berada di dalam mobil. "Maaf, aku sedikit tidak fokus. Apa yang kau tanyakan, Baekhyun?"

"_Oh_, aku pikir kau terlalu fokus pada jalan."

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kembalilah pada tubuhmu saat kau tengah menyetir. Kau bisa menempatkan kita dalam bahaya saat ragamu tidak di sana untuk menyadarkanmu."

Pria itu tertawa canggung. "Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun melirik ke pemandangan alam lagi, "sebenarnya kemana kita akan pergi?" matanya melirik plang yang menunjukkan arah kota dan memasuki area gersang dengan rimbun kering.

"Kita akan ke gurun?"

Kris meliriknya sekilas. Tawanya pecah seketika. "Apa yang kau tertawakan? Aku?"

"Serius, Baek. Tidak ada gurun di daratan Amerika ini."

Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya terkesiap. "Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menyebut daratan kering padang pasir dengan banyak kaktus?"

"Texas."

"_Oh_, ya tuhan, tentu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya."

Kris terkekeh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Kau lucu." Katanya.

Baekhyun berjengit tak setuju. "Mungkin maksudmu, konyol."

"Maka aku tak masuk akal. Mungkin kita akan terdengar cocok."

Gerakannya terhenti. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri saat mendengar kalimat 'tak masuk akal' yang keluar dari bilah bibir Kris.

_"Memangnya sejak kapan aku pernah masuk akal?"_

...

"_Oh, wow_." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kecil. Matanya menelisik Penthouse mewah dengan nuansa putih dan krem di depannya dengan wajah tak terlalu antusias. _Well_, menurutnya ini sedikit berlebihan.

"_Welcome to,_" Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Kris dan menatapnya datar. "Las Vegas."

Ia menunduk dan mengangguk sekali. Terlihat murung.

Kris yang menangkapnya berusaha bersikap ceria dan membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Karena ia yakin, mungkin Baekhyun sedikit _shock_ dengan ini semua.

Mereka berjalan dengan bahu yang bersinggungan ke dalam _Penthouse_. Baekhyun juga tak kunjung membuka suaranya meski mereka kini mulai memasuki area pekarangan hijau yang di tumbuhi beberapa pohon palem.

Baekhyun melirik ke samping saat Kris memasukkan kunci dan kartu untuk membuka pintu. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa dua?

_Oh_, entahlah. Itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Ia kembali melihat ke arah barat, ke lautan yang terbentang bebas di belakang bangunan yang sepertinya terdapat _area_ _outdoor_ khusus. Ini terasa seperti rumah selebritis ternama, dan tak di ragukan lagi. Ini adalah kelas terelit di barat dan Kris memilikimya atas namanya sendiri.

Dia pasti sangat kaya. Dan semua ini tidak masuk akal jika Kris masih sendiri dan ia terlihat sangat kesepian. Bagai kisahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Kris, memasuki _Penthouse_ yang besar dan mewah. Tidak ada antusiasme sama sekali di wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat datar dan Kris tidak dapat menebak apakah ia terkesan, suka, atau tidak.

Ia tak pernah mendapati ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Namun Kris tak berhak menyinggungnya. Reaksi Baekhyun dan tingkahnya bukanlah urusannya. Mungkin ia hanya kekalahan setelah perjalanan jauh. Masuk akal.

"Apa kau lelah, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan menatap Kris dengan gelagat tak enak. "Tidak terlalu."

"Mau berandam? Mungkin bisa sedikit membuat tubuhmu rileks."

...

Selesai dengan _treatment_ yang terlalu berlebihan baginya, Baekhyun berada dalam balutan bathrobe-nya tengah duduk di kursi santai yang berada di belakang _Penthouse_.

Menikmati sinar matahari sore dengan pemandangan laut yang seakan membawa segenap pikiran tak tenangnya. Ia merasa rileks kembali.

Sedang pemilik rumah kini di sibukkan dengan pekerjaannya yang berharga, Baekhyun memilih bersantai dengan ditemani buah lokal yang ia dapatkan di lemari pendingin dua pintu milik Kris.

Ia berusaha bersikap terbiasa dengan segala kemewahan yang Kris suguhkan. Nyatanya ia tetap tak merasa nyaman. Bukan berarti ia norak atau semacamnya, ia hanya tak enak hati. Bagaimanapun ia baru berkenalan dengan pria itu dan apa yang ia dapatkan cenderung berlebihan. Terlebih mereka bukan siapa-siapa.

Atau dia yang memberikan Kris perspektif tersendiri karena ia berkata bahwa ia single.

Terkutuklah mulut sialannya malam itu yang asal ceplos karena terbawa pengaruh alkohol. Dan ia tak sanggup untuk meluruskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa bersikap normal sedang ia merasa setengah nyawanya seakan pergi di ambil kapan saja.

Ia sama sekali tak bisa bersikap tenang meski Kris di sini membawanya untuk berlibur dan mengurangi beban pikiran yang mempengaruhi psikis Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini.

Sebagai sikap terimakasihnya, Baekhyun menerima segala suguhan Kris. Akan sangat tidak sopan dan kurang ajar jika dia menolaknya, meski ia telah berpisah cukup lama dengan orangtuanya, mereka tidak pernah mengajarkan kepada Baekhyun untuk bersikap tak sopan seperti menolak pemberian orang lain yang pastinya di laksanakan sebagai nilai pemberhargaan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Baekhyun?"

Ia tersentak karena suara berat Kris masuk ke gendang telinganya. Tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, ia melirik pria itu melalui ekor matanya.

"Menikmati sinar matahari."

Kris mengambil duduk di kursi yang kosong di samping Baekhyun dan menselonjorkan kakinya seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Kedua tangannya ia bawa ke belakang kepalanya hingga Baekhyun bisa melihat lengan berototnya.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Apakah itu _tattoo_ permanen?"

Kris melirik lengan kirinya yang terdapat gambar kaligrafi Chinese dan berguman. "Aku punya beberapa di area tubuhku."

Baekhyun menoleh padanya dengan wajah antusias. "Benarkah?"

Kris mengangguk. "Bolehkan aku melihatnya?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mata Baekhyun sontak membola saat Kris mencoba menurunkan _boxer_-nya dari pinggang kekarnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Kris memiringkan kepalanya kikuk. "Menunjukkan _tattoo_-ku yang lain padamu."

"Tunggu dulu," ia menatap wajah Kris dengan sebelah jemarinya yang menangkup wajah. Berusaha agar bagian sisi matanya yang lain tak melihat bagian tubuh Kris yang terekspos.

"Apakah _tattoo_ itu berada di bagian privatmu?"

Kris mengangguk. Baekhyun menutup mata tak habis pikir.

"Jangan di tunjukkan."

...

**BGM || Titanic - Jackson Wang Feat Rich Brian || **

Sisa hari berjalan dengan baik, meski ia tetap menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghidupkan ponselnya atau mengirimi Chanyeol pesan teks.

Keberadaan Kris yang terlalu mengintimidasi membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niat untuk melakukannya meski ia amat ingin. Ia hanya tak ingin pria itu bertanya padanya. Ia tak suka ditanyai. Jadi sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menghindari segala potensi yang membuat orang-orang bertanya padanya.

Saat ia mengeringkan pakaiannya yang basah setelah berenang, ia melihat Kris mengulurkan lehernya dari jendela dan berbisik pelan.

"Apa kau ada acara malam ini?"

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan. "Tidak." Tentu saja, dia ikut dengan pria itu ke sini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memiliki jadwal diluar dari yang pria itu rencanakan. Ia bahkan tak tahu saat ia dibawa ke Las Vegas.

Tedengar seperti sebuah pencurian, mungkin Baekhyun sedikit berlebihan. Ia menyetujui ide Kris untuk berlibur ke luar kota. Dan apa apa yang akan terjadi padanya adalah atas dasar tanggung jawab pria itu.

"Ingin keluar bersamaku malam ini?"

"Bebas."

"Apa kau ada ide?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tak tahu tempat-tempat di sini."

Semuanya terasa asing dan penuh hiruk pikuk dunia hiburan yang bergemerlap kemewahan dan tercap konsumtif.

"Aku ada sebuah tempat bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu, teman-temanku menawarkan beberapa hiburan yang mereka jadwalkan dan bertanya apakah aku akan ikut pergi."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Terserah kau saja."

Saat malam datang, Kris berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan menawarkan pakaian berkelasnya kepada Baekhyun untuk ia pakai. Ia memilih yang paling tak mencolok.

Sebuah _turtle neck_ dan _blazer_ dengan kancing besar di sekitar pusar ke bagian dada. Berwarna dongker dengan garis maroon, ia merasa ini sedikit normal. Kris mengajaknya ke Vegas. Cuacanya sedikit mendung dan ia bisa merasakan rintik jatuh ke wajahnya saat ia mendongak untuk melihat bintang.

Jalan yang mereka tempuh sedikit macet, dan Kris memilih untuk memutar haluan di Naveda dan memilih jalan rahasia yang tak banyak orang ketahui. Jalanannya gelap dan tak banyak bangunan.

Perasaan _Deja Vu_ kembali menyergap Baekhyun dalam sekejap ia kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Ia teringat akan Chanyeol.

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Bayang-bayang rasa bersalahnya menghantui hingga ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata sejenak.

Kris tak berusaha mengajaknya berbicara. Satu yang ia sukai darinya, ia tak berbasa-basi.

Saat mereka tiba di sebuah jalanan cukup bebas, ia melihat gedung-gedung _teater_ dan _shopping center_ menjulang di kiri dan kanannya. Ia menduga mereka akan ke sebuah _club_ mewah seperti yang biasa orang kaya lakukan. Dan dugaannya benar. Ia bisa melihat lampu-lampu kemerlip yang indah dan membuatnya bersemangat juga gugup disaat bersamaan.

"Rileks, Baekhyun. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ya."

_Club_ itu berada di dalam sebuah kapal pesiar mewah di tepi kota Vegas yang penuh gemerlap hiburan surga dunia.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam kapal pesiar itu, mereka terlebih dahulu harus melakukan registrasi di sebuah _hotel_ yang juga merupakan cabang dari _club_ itu. Kris menyerahkan kunci mobil ke _valet_, mereka masuk ke dalam _club_ kemudian dan yang berada di benaknya kini adalah _sensory overload._

Mereka turun ke kasino. Melihat lautan manusia, lampu-lampu, bilik-bilik, denting musik, permainan dimana-mana, di dalam satu ruangan yang berdengung.

_Oh, hebat._ Batin Baekhyun.

Kris melirik jamnya dan menyenggol bahu Baekhyun. "Ini adalah Vegas saat baru dimulai," Baekhyun menelisik penjuru. Melihat orang-orang yang mencari hiburan, terlihat sedih, menggila hingga seakan benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya. Meliuk-liuk di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang bermain judi dengan payudara yang seakan keluar dari balik _dress_ ketatnya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya jijik. Melihat wanita dan waria yang mengelilingi pria yang terlihat bagai orang ternama dengan kantong tebal. "Mereka semua adalah pelacur." Bisik Kris menyentak lamunannya.

Membawa Baekhyun bersamanya dalam sebuah pelukan posesif yang ia tak tahu apa tujuannya. Mereka berhenti pada sebuah bagian yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatian Baekhyun.

Kris mengeluarkan anggaran seratus ratus _dollar_ untuk ronde pertama. Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan merasa gugup. Dan pada putaran pertama roda rolet, keberuntungan ada di pihak kris. Ia mendapatkan keuntungan berkali lipat hingga lawannya bersorak padanya.

Baekhyun ikut tertawa dan meminum _Chardonnay_-nya. Kris mendorongnya untuk mencoba dengan memberikan dua ratus _dollar_ sebagai anggaran pertama. Ia berjengit dan menolak mentah-mentah namun teriakan dari orang di sekitar mereka yang menyemangatinya membuat Baekhyun mendesah pasrah.

"Aku belum pernah, Kris. Bagaimana kalau kalah?"

Kris mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia seperti masa bodoh bahkan dengan menyerahkan uangnya pada lelaki bodoh yang tak tahu apapun tentang perjudian. Saat ia berpasrah dengan pengetahuan terbatas yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari melihat Kris bermain, roda rolet menelan seluruh anggaran judinya malam ini.

Baekhyun mendesah kesal, wajahnya memerah dan Kris terkekeh. "Tak apa, Baekhyun." Ia meminta pelayan membawakan anggur kembali pada mereka. Saat pelayan datang, Kris menyerahkan selembar uang seratus _dollar_ dan beralih padanya. Dentingan gelas keduanya memenuhi isi Kasino yang panas.

"Itu baru permulaan." Ujar Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk dan meneguk kembali isi gelasnya. Ia sedikit cegukan, justru ia mengabaikannya. "Please, Baekhyun."

Mata Kris yang panas membakar Baekhyun. Wajahnya merah karena gairah dan permohonan Kris yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Sesuatu di dalam darahnya mengalir saat bibir lembut Kris menempel di telinganya.

"Satu putaran lagi, aku yakin kau akan mengangkut semua ini." Kris berbisik. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka dan menyerahkannya lima lembar _dollar_ bernilai seratus.

Lelaki itu terperangah. "Kris, kau bercanda. Aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"_Round two!_"

"Elisa, _stay here_."

"_Your turn,_ Baekhyun. _Bring 'em all_."

Ia berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada permainan yang baru saja dimulai. Seperti tarikan kuat gravitasi dan keberuntungan yang menjadi satu, Baekhyun memenangkan permainan dengan telak. Mereka pulang dengan membawa satu tas penuh berisi _dollar_.

...

"Itu luar biasa, Baekhyun. Kau handal."

"Itu hanya keberuntungan." Ujarnya tanpa minat. Kepalanya sedikit berputar karena lima gelas anggur yang ia habiskan malam ini.

_Oh_, ini sebuah masalah. Ia kacau.

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia tak harus berbicara dengan orang-orang. Ia hanya harus berada di sekitar Kris dan bertindak hati-hati. Karena sedikit saja ia melakukan kesalahan, seluruh penjuru mata akan berpusat padanya.

Seperti saat ini, meski ia yakin bahwa ia tak melakukan kesalahan. Nyatanya hampir setiap pasang mata menatap padanya. Ia tak berusaha memikirkannya, ia berjalan dan bersikap sebagaimana ia harus bersikap. Berbaur dengan teman Kris yang terlihat ramah dan kaya.

Diam saja saat candaan mereka yang berkalas itu selalu tak jauh dari seputar, uang-karir-bisnis-wanita-judi. Baekhyun tak terlalu mendengarkan, itu bukan urusannya.

Ia berasal dari Vacaville, dan kota sekecil itu tak akan memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk bersikap bebas seperti yang ia lakukan di Vegas. Kota ini terlalu keras, tak semua orang bisa ia percayai dan ia ajak bicara. Mereka akan tetap menilainya kecil hingga ia merasa kehilangan kesempatan untuk dipercaya dalam sebuah industri besar yang menjadi poros dunia.

Ia tak cocok berada di sini. Itulah simpulannya.

Kris tiba-tiba menarik pinggangnya dan menaruh jemarinya di sana. Ia tetap berbicara dengan temannya dengan nada profesional. Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya berputar.

_Oh, orang-orang kaya. _

Saat Kris mambawanya menjauh dari mereka, keduanya duduk di tepian kolam yang menghadap ke lautan luas. Mengabaikan manusia-manusia setengah telanjang yang bersenang-senang di depannya.

Baekhyun kehilangan kewarasannya malam ini. Ia membiarkan Kris menciumnya dalam dan panas.

...

**BGM || ****Moon**** \- ****Jonghyun ||**

Kedua insan itu tak bisa mengontrol gairahnya bahkan saat mereka tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke kamar hotel.

Kris terus menciumnya dan Baekhyun yang kehilangan kesadarannya terus bergelayut di lengannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kris yang harum parfum mahal.

Ia tersandung kakinya sendiri saat Kris menutup pintu dan menyentak dirinya untuk telungkup diatas kasur. Bernafas pendek-pendek sementara dibelakangnya Kris tengah membuka satu persatu pakaiannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun kembali ia tegapkan, sembari mengulum telinganya, Kris berusaha membuka pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan hingga tubuh merahnya kini terpampang polos di depan matanya.

Pandangan Kris jatuh ke kejantanan kecil Baekhyun yang memerah dan mengeluarkan sedikit precum. Ia menggigit bibirnya sensual dan menjatuhkan kembali tubuh Baekhyun pada ranjang empuk dan menindihnya.

Bibir keduanya kembali bertemu dalam sebuah pungutan tergesa-gesa.

Tangan Baekhyun mengusap lengan kekar Kris dan meraba tekstur kulitnya yang terdapat tattoo. Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher harum Baekhyun. Menyasapnya keras hingga si mungil meleguh manja.

Tangannya ia bawa untuk meraba paha Baekhyun, menekuk sebelahnya dan meremas bokong kenyal Baekhyun. Kris mendesis lemah. Lidahnya turun untuk menjalar di puting cokelatnya yang keras. Saat mulut mahirnya mencumbu dadanya dan meninggalkan jejak merah, Baekhyun menarik wajah Kris dan mengajaknya untuk berciuman.

Kris tentu menyambut dengan senang hati. Sementara sebelah jemarinya kini mengurut kejantanan Baekhyun dengan pelan, kaki Baekhyun melebar tanpa perlu ia buka.

Lampu hijau yang Baekhyun berikan membuat Kris semakin gencar untuk memberi tanda pada tubuhnya. Satu jarinya menggosok di sepanjang belahan bokong Baekhyun dan menyentuh lubangnya hingga tubuh Baekhyun melengkung karena gairah.

Ia membawa satu jemarinya untuk dikulum oleh Baekhyun, mata panasnya mengawasi bagaimana jarinya dioral dengan nafsu oleh lelaki dibawahnya. Ia menambah jemarinya menjadi tiga dan menyodok mulut Baekhyun.

Si mungil mendesah dan terbatuk. Kris yang merasa cukup kini membawa jemarinya untuk mengurut lubang anusnya. Ia beringsut di bawah tubuh Baekhyun dan mengulum si mungil yang tegak menantang. Satu jarinya menembus lubang anus Baekhyun hingga sang empu memekik keras.

Rasa erat dan panas melingkupi jari tengah Kris, ia membawa sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk mengusap lembut tubuh Baekhyun hingga ia terbuai dan tak mengetatkan dirinya.

Kris kembali menambahkan satu jemarinya, menggerakkan mereka dengan pelan karena lubang itu terlalu kesat dan rintihan perih Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit tidak tega.

Sedotan keras pada kejantanannya membuat Baekhyun mendapatkan pelepasan menakjubkannya. Kris menelannya tanpa pamrih.

"Aku akan masuk, Baekhyun." Bisik Kris saat wajah mereka sejajar. Ia menyambar bibir merah yang membengkak itu, mengajak lidah sang empu untuk bertempur sementara kejantanan bebasnya kini berayun keras.

Bunyi koyakan bungkus _foil_ memenuhi telinga Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana cara Kris menggulirkan kondom dengan panas di sepanjang kejantanannya yang perkasa.

Baekhyun membawa jari tengahnya untuk masuk ke dalam dirinya, menggetarkan mereka dengan cepat. Kris menggeram dan mengatupkan rahangnya. Urat-urat besar terlihat menonjol di sekitar pelipisnya menandakan ia menahan gairahnya telah lama.

"Rasakan aku, sayang." Ucap Kris, membawa tangan Baekhyun memutar di kesejatiannya yang keras dan panas. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya sensual, urat kejantanannya terasa luar biasa di telapak tangannya. Membuat lubangnya gatal untuk menerima hentakan panas selanjutnya.

"Aku akan memasukimu, dengan panas, keras, dalam dan cepat, Baekhyun."

"Ya, Kris."

"Apa yang kau ingin, Baekhyun?"

Kris membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mencengkram leher Baekhyun hingga wajah bergairah itu menjadi lebih berhasrat. "_Please, I want you_,"

"Panggil aku _master_."

"_Please_, _master_."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Baekhyun? Katakan padaku."

"_F-fuck me, master_."

Ia tak percaya apa yang ia lakukan. Gairah dan alkohol merenggut kewarasan dan harga diri Baekhyun.

Ia membiarkan Kris menyentaknya dalam-dalam. Terus mengeluar masukkan rudalnya di dalam tubuhnya dengan cepat. Membiarkan kedua tangannya ditahan diatas kepalanya. Membiarkan lehernya di cekik dengan hasrat besar dalam setiap hembusan nafasnya yang menikam paru-parunya dan menghancurkan setiap persendiannya.

Dan Baekhyun merasakan dunianya gelap dalam sesaat.

Ia tak sadarkan diri setelah Kris menjemput puncaknya dan runtuh di atas tubuh ringkihnya.

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

Sapuan hangat di keningnya membuat sipit Baekhyun terbuka. Perlahan-lahan cahaya matahari memasuki rentinanya. Ia mengernyit karena kepalanya di sergap rasa pusing yang menusuk hingga ke tulang punggungnya.

"Kris?"

Pria yang ia sebut menampilkan senyum _angelic_nya yang sialan tampan. Wajahnya yang berjarak sangat dekat membuat Baekhyun tak dapat mengambil nafasnya dengan benar.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun." Sapanya.

Ia memperhatikan penampilan pria itu. Ia telah rapi dan bersih, ditambah wajahnya terlihat bersih dari janggut tipisnya yang seksi.

Baekhyun bangkit dengan cepat namun menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya ke ranjang karena rasa remuk di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Pelan-pelan."

Ia mencengkram kuat selimutnya. Mata terpejamnya berkunang dan nafasnya terasa panas. "Apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya serak.

Kris menggeser tubuhnya sedikit lebih jauh untuk memberikan ruang pada Baekhyun dan mengehal nafas dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Matanya terbuka. Kernyitan di dahinya terlihat dalam saat ingatannya secara perlahan-lahan kembali.

Satu dengusan putus asa yang sarat akan kekecewaan keluar dari mulut kakunya.

...

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dengan tatapan mencemooh. Hatinya hancur saat mendapati tanda merah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ini bekas Kris.

Kris menjamahnya.

Ia menginginkan pria itu tadi malam.

Mereka melakukan seks hebat.

Dia secara tak langsung menurunkan harga dirinya dan mengkhianati kekasihnya.

Aliran air yang mengguyur tubuh ringkihnya sama sekali tak membasuh luka di hatinya.

Ia mengalami disfungsi pendengaran hingga mengabaikan teriakan khawatir Kris yang berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar mandi.

Baekhyun tak peduli. Entah berapa banyak kalimat hujatan yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Namun itu sama sekali tak melegakan hatinya yang terlanjur menelan pil pahit akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis di bawah guyuran air dingin hingga tubuh bergetarnya terlelap dengan cara yang amat menyayat hati.

...

Kris tidak tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun bisa bertingkah sebegitu radikalnya.

Ia mengurung diri dan tak ingin berbicara pada siapapun. Ia hanya minum air selama dua hari ini. Dan selama itu pula Kris merasa kepalanya akan pecah.

Sebelumnya ia tak tahu bagaimana cara memenangkan seseorang yang terguncang. Selain itu, ia juga tak mengetahui alasan kenapa Baekhyun menjadi seperti itu.

Seingatnya mereka sama-sama menginginkannya, dan yang ia ketahui, Baekhyun sama lajang sepertinya. Jadi ia menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun menyesal melakukan seks dengannya atas kendali alkohol.

Pria itu telah bersikap sebaiknya. Selebihnya ia membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri karena itu adalah haknya dan privasinya. Kris tak ingin mencampuri.

Namun saat malam ketiga mereka berada di Las Vegas, keadaan Baekhyun perlahan membaik. Ia tak lagi mendiamkannya dan tak lagi uring-uringan selama 24 jam _nonstop_.

Ia mulai makan, berbicara dan kembali bersikap ceria.

Kris pula tak mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu pikirannya karena tentu saja ia tak memiliki hak untuk bertanya. Teman saja bukan. Ia juga tak tahu apa statusnya dengan lelaki itu.

Mungkin ia akui pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia menyukai lelaki itu.

Ya, untuk saat ini, hanya sebatas itu.

Dan ia tidak ingin bertindak terburu bagai malam kemarin yang berpotensi merusak hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Entahlah. Kris hanya tak ingin ia berjauhan dengan lelaki manis itu.

Perlahan-lahan dengan cara terhangat, ia mulai masuk ke dalam hatinya. Mengambil alih tahta di hati Kris.

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

Suasana panas kota Vegas menjadi penutup terbaik hari libur terakhir mereka.

Dengan ditemani dua porsi besar _Pizza_ dan _Margarita_, Kris dan Baekhyun duduk di area _outdoor_ restoran Italia. Menyaksikan burung-burung merpati putih yang mengelilingi sebuah area di laut lepas yang menjadi latar mereka menikmati sore hari.

Baekhyun melepas kacamata hitamnya. Rambut _pink ash-_nya segera berkibar karena sapuan angin. Kris mentertawainya hingga Baekhyun melemparnya dengan sedotan.

"Aku suka suasananya."

"Omong-omong, aku pikir malam itu kau takut dan mengira aku memanfaatkanmu."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Kris dan membulatkan bibirnya. Sadar akan pembahasannya adalah tentang seks mereka malam itu.

"Oh, juga, omong-omong.."

"Aku seorang Midwestern, blasteran Asia. Cukup normal untuk kehidupan dewasa di umurku yang cukup matang." Ia membenarkan kesalahpahaman yang Kris ambil dari kacamatanya sendiri. Bahwa ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan opsi seks, yang sebenarnya membuatnya terlihat begitu kacau saat pagi menjalang ialah karena kemalut dan segala ketakutan serta luka-luka yang ia sadari, dirinya sendiri yang membuatnya.

Namun itu telah berlalu. Semuanya telah terjadi. Tak ada yang harus disesali. Justru Baekhyun kini tengah duduk manis dan bersimpuh untuk menunggu karmanya.

Tentu. Ia sadar bahwa ia adalah seorang pengkhianat.

Namun semuanya semakin berpacu menjadi satu kebutuhan yang harus bisa ia seimbangkan. Hingga akhirnya ia tak dapat berpikir jernih dan tak bisa memilih, apa yang sebenarnya ia butuhkan dalam hidup, dan apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang adalah sebuah kesenangan fana.

Setidaknya itulah yang ia cari. Uang.

Ia tak sadar. Bahwa rumus sederhananya begini; uang memang penting, tapi uang bukan segalanya.

Ia melupakan rumus dan formulanya. Terfokus pada rasa keterbuaiannya yang tinggi hingga melupakan siapa dia sesungguhnya.

Biarlah karma, pikirnya. Itu urusan nanti.

Toh, dia masih sangat mencintai pria itu. Park Chanyeol.

Deru angin kencang menerpa mereka hingga kacamata Baekhyun terlempar dan pecah. Ia mengernyit bingung. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kris, namun ia tampak sedikit menggerutu karena itu mengacaukan penampilan mereka.

Kris menoleh padanya dalam sekali kerjapan mata berbinar. "Berapa umurmu, Baekhyun?"

"Apa itu penting?" Balasnya, meminum kembali Margaritanya.

Kris mengacuhkan bahunya. "Tidak _sih_," Baekhyun menjentikkan jari. "Jadi, tak usah membahasnya."

"Tapi aku perlu tahu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya alasan pribadi yang tak bisa aku bagikan."

"Apakah ini menyangkut kau akan terlihat di cap pedofil atau semacamnya?"

Kris yang sedang memainkan pisau makannya sontak terkesiap.

"Sial, Baekhyun. Bagaimana kau bisa membaca isi pikiranku?"

"Aku menyimpulkan, Kris." Ia mengabaikan bakat alaminya.

"Apa 26 terdengar mengejutkan bagimu?"

"_Oh, shit. Are you fucking serious?" _ Kris menumpahkan minumannya dengan dramatis. Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidungnya jijik. "Reaksimu menggelikan."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Apakah itu terlihat lucu jika aku melakukannya?"

"Kau terdengar tak masuk akal dengan umur segitu dan wajah itu."

"Aku tahu."

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Ia memesan kembali minumannya. Setelah pelayan pergi mengambilkan pesanannya, ia beralih pada Baekhyun dengan garis serius di rahangnya. "Aku 23," ia berkata cepat, memberikan Baekhyun interupsi untuk tidak memotong saat bibir lelaki itu terbuka, "aku selalu bawa kartu nama dan tanda pengenalku." Ia melanjutkan kembali. Terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dalam nadanya.

Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya. Tawanya meledak seketika hingga pria itu mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Aku suka rambut barumu." Kata Kris tiba-tiba. Baekhyun melengkungkan alisnya. "Terimakasih dengan traktirannya, _master_."

Kris nyaris menyemburkan _Margarita_nya saat mendengar nada mengalun Baekhyun.

"Hentikan, Baekhyun. Kau membuatku gugup."

Baekhyun tertawa meremehkan. "Aku tak percaya kau mengatakan itu," kilahnya. Kris menatapnya sumringah.

"Tapi, serius, bisakah pria sepertimu mengontrol reaksi akan sesuatu? Kau terlihat menggelikan, Kris."

Pria itu tertawa menanggapi. "Aku beradaptasi dengan drama komedi dengan sangat baik."

"Oh, serial netflix membuatmu radikal." Kris menjentikkan jemarinya. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya. "Apa?"

"Itu yang aku suka darimu, kau memiliki sense yang kuat untuk membaca situasi dan pikiran."

Ia menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Semua orang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyimpulkan sesuatu."

Margaritanya hampir tandas jika saja Kris tidak menghentikannya.

"Sebelum kita pulang ke Vacaville, maukah kau menemaniku ke membeli sesuatu?"

...

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Kris mengamati salah satu

"Kurasa _Embroidered Jumper _itu terlihat lebih cocok jika untuk musim dingin."

"Um, kurasa tidak."

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Itu $4,347 dollar, Kris. Itu terlalu mahal."

Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Mengapa kau mempermasalahkan harga?"

Baekhyun yang tengah menaruh kembali t-shirt yang tadi ia ambil. Ia menatap Kris dengan wajah tak habis pikir. "Tentu saja. Aku bukan orang kaya."

"Lagipula bukan kau yang membayar. Segala sesuatu tak harus di lihat dari segi materinya. Aku membeli apapun yang aku inginkan selagi aku mampu dan nyaman bagiku."

Ia berbalik dan memutar matanya.

Oh, tentu saja. Kau orang kaya.

Dan tentu saja ini bukan tentang membeli sesuatu. Tapi banyak barang.

Sedari tadi ia dan Baekhyun mengelilingi toko original hingga perawatan kulit. Yang pastinya membuat Baekhyun terlihat begitu bahagia.

Wajahnya jauh lebih cerah saat keduanya dengan tangan menggenggam mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan dan mengelilingi Las Vegas dengan McLaren 600LT yang luar biasa.

Tak pernah terbesit dibenaknya bahwa ia akan hidup mewah dan menghaburkan uang seperti ini.

Namun semakin ia membuka lebih dirinya pada pria itu, semakin pula Baekhyun merasakan kepuasan materil yang tentunya menjunjang perasaan baiknya di setiap waktu.

Ia tak lagi bermurung diri, dalam kurun satu hari ia bisa mengenyahkan benteng keras di dalam dirinya dan menyelam bersama Kris, melawan arus yang seharusnya ia lalui.

Kejam memang. Tapi dunia lah membuat Baekhyun memilih jalannya dan menantang takdir.

Siapa takut?

Ia berani.

Walau hati kecilnya menjerit lantang, bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran negatif yang menyambanginya.

"Kau oke?"

Kris bertanya. Kedua tangannya masih berpegang erat di kemudi. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Tidak ada yang perlu ia risaukan.

Masalah nanti, biarlah nanti.

Karena kini ia tengah bersama kebahagiaan internalnya. Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan momen yang nyaris tak pernah terjadi di dalam kehidupan masa lalunya.

Biarlah ia egois, kejam dan tak berhati. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu, ia memang perlu memanjakan dirinya.

Ia terlalu lelah berada dalam kehidupan monoton yang menuntutnya setiap saat. Kini ia lebih memilih menikmati hidupnya bagai mesin waktu.

Berada dalam satu dimensi lain dan dimensi lainnya dengan orang yang sama dan keadaan berbeda. Dari satu waktu ke waktu yang lain seakan membagi dirinya menjadi dua bagian yang kemudian berpola dasar sama. Cinta. Kepada dua orang yang kini bertahta di hatinya.

...

Angin kencang menerpa Baekhyun dengan keras hingga rambut dan jaketnya turut goyah karena sapuan yang keras.

Mata sipitnya tertegun saat menangkap dua bocah terlantar yang menatap ke arah mereka sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tukainya tanpa sadar berayun ke arah mereka. Meninggalkan Kris yang menatapnya bingung di depan pintu mobilnya. "Baek, apa yang kau—"

"_Are y'all hungry?_"

Kedua bocah berpakaian kumal itu mengangguk ragu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan kembali memasuki mobil, mengambil dua bungkus roti raspberry dan memberikannya kepada dua anak itu.

"_Take some bread_," ujarnya. Ia bersimpuh di depan mereka dan mengelus puncak kepala keduanya. Perlahan, kedua anak itu mengambil roti yang ada di tangan Baekhyun dan mengerjap polos padanya.

Jemari lentiknya mengusap noda hitam di pipi si bocah perempuan dan kembali tersenyum. "Dan ambil ini. Beli pakaian bersih dan belilah makanan yang sehat, oke?"

Ia meletakkan dua lembar uang seratus dollar pada tangan dingin si anak dan beranjak setelahnya.

Meninggalkan dua bocah yang masih tercenung dan Kris yang seakan tak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

...

"Kau keberatan jika kita berkendara pulang besok pagi?"

Baekhyun yang sedang membenahi pakaiannya sontak berdiri dan memperhatikan Kris yang duduk di ranjangnya dengan pandangan kikuk.

"_Um, yeah. It's okay._"

Kris mengangguk. Ia menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh, membuatnya menjadi penopang beban tubuhnya saat ia mencondongkan tubuh kekarnya ke belakang. Memperhatikan Baekhyun yang senyap dalam pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang cincinnya?"

Baekhyun yang ingin menarik resleting kopernya sontak menatap Kris. Kedua alisnya nyaris menyatu. "Apa?"

"_Oh_, kau tak tahu?" Kris bangkit. Tubuhnya kini menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. "Sama sekali tidak."

"_Oh_, baiklah. Berarti strategiku sangat buruk."

Kedua alisnya benar-benar menyatu saat ini.

"Apa _sih_ yang sedang kau coba katakan?"

Kris tiba-tiba bangkit dari ranjang. Berjalan ke sudut kamar dan menutup tirai otomatis. Sedangkan Baekhyun terus memperhatikannya dengan raut bingung.

Saat pria itu berdiri menjulang di depannya, Baekhyun dapat melihat dia yang begitu keras. Menantang padanya. Bergairah karenanya.

Kedua lutut Kris menekuk, berlutut untuk bersejajar dengan Baekhyun yang menahan nafasnya. "Aku memiliki satu kejutan lain, tapi sebelumnya satu hal yang paling mengejutkan tentang pria sepertiku adalah bahwa aku begitu bergairah padamu, Baekhyun."

Bibir Baekhyun terbuka seruas jari. Nafasnya terdengar pendek, pipinya memanas seperti bola matanya yang meletup akan sebuah kebutuhan yang tak dapat ia tahan.

"Katakan."

"Apakah kau berkenan untuk bercinta satu sesi denganku, manis?"

Bibir Baekhyun terbuka sensual. Tatapan mata Kris seakan menghipnotisnya untuk membaur bersama satu letupan gairah yang sama besarnya. Jemarinya perlahan naik ke dada Kris. Meraba dengan gusar.

"Miliki aku kali ini, Kris. Bawa aku pada sisi fantasi terliarmu."

Kris tak lagi berusaha merangkai percakapan sementara bibirnya kini memberikan bukti nyata dari sebuah rasa manis yang tersimpan dalam benak. Menghadirkan sensasi nikmat dari remasan dan tekanan lembut pada beberapa titik sintal si mungil.

Pengecapnya penuh dengan sensori kenikmatan surga dunia. Kelihaian Kris meningkatkan level api di dalam diri Baekhyun hingga satu erangan tertahan kini lolos dari bilah merah yang tengah ia sasap.

Sementara jemarinya kini melingkar di pinggang ramping, jemari si cantik pula kini melingkar di punggungnya dan meremas rambutnya. Merapatkan tubuh mereka agar lebih intim.

Tak jarang kepala keduanya miring ke kiri dan kanan untuk mendapatkan sebuah kepuasan atas dua bibir yang tengah beradu. Tak kunjung melepaskan tautannya sementara kedua kaki rampingnya kini dikalungkan pada pinggang pria tinggi, membawanya ke atas ranjang dengan perlahan.

Deru nafas Baekhyun memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar yang kedap suara. Ia menarik kembali leher Kris dan mengajaknya untuk berciuman lebih dalam.

Satu persatu kain yang berada di tubuh keduanya raib akibat pekerjaan tangan Kris, ia memiringkan tubuh Baekhyun yang sama polosnya dengan dirinya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Perpotong leher jenjang itu kembali menjadi sasaran empuknya sementara bibir mungil yang bergetar itu melantunkan desah lirih juga sesekali memperingati untuk tak membuat tanda pada tubuhnya.

Meski tak menggubris, Kris menurutinya. Ia menyasap lembut dan menjilat rahang Baekhyun yang menonjol, menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang mengejang dan membawanya untuk berada di atas tubuhnya.

"_Ahh_," puting merah kecokelatannya menjadi hal yang tak pernah luput dari perlakuan istimewa. Masing-masing mendapatkan jatah yang setimpal antara puting yang kiri dan kanan sementara bibirnya yang terlihat mengilap kini mulai mengecupi tulang selangka Baekhyun, turun ke tulang rusuknya dan menyasap di sana. Meninggalkan satu bekas merah keunguan cukup gelap hingga Baekhyun bergerak naik untuk memprotes.

"Kumohon, jangan buat jejak di kulitku."

"_You got rules? Come on, B. You really know how to zap the fun out of the situation._"

Baekhyun mengerang kesal. Matanya terpejam erat dengan satu liquid bening yang entah kenapa turun dari sudut matanya. Dan baiknya, Kris tak melihatnya karena lengannya yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Satu tanda istimewa dariku, kau milikku. Ada bagianku di dalam sini." Bisiknya, kembali melumat kulit bekas ia meninggalkan jejak cinta.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Terengah statis saat Kris menarik jemarinya dari genggaman Baekhyun, membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan bongkahan bokong indahnya.

"Betapa menakjubkannya," ia menggenggamnya dengan erat hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi pantatnya.

Kris tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat permukaan kulit pantatnya. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya dengan satu erangan lemah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Mata pria itu perlahan tertutup saat ia melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam selangkangan Baekhyun. Menikmati lubangnya yang berkedut dan terbuka kecil, membawa dua jarinya untuk masuk dan mengaduk dengan niat melebarkannya.

Ia mendesah parau. Sementara Baekhyun melantunkan teriakan terputusnya yang seksi. Saat kejantanannya perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya yang erat, Baekhyun menggugu karena rasa perih yang membuat saraf di sekitar pinggangnya mencekam.

"_Ohh_, ya tuhan. Kau terasa sangat nikmat, Baekhyun."

Pria itu menggerakkan dirinya perlahan, menikam pelan-pelan hingga ia berhasil membuat liang itu tak menjepitnya erat karena ketegangan yang sang pemilik hasilkan.

Ia mencengkram erat pinggang Baekhyun, menghantamkan pinggulnya dengan keras dan dalam ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun hingga si pihak bawah menjerit keras.

Kembali ia mengulangi perbuatan serupa, sedikit lebih cepat, dalam kurun waktu panjang hingga kini malam kembali bertahta di atas langit.

Sementara gerakan Kris di balik tubuh Baekhyun yang mengarah ke balkon bebas terlihat dari segala penjuru. Sedikit bersyukur karena kawasan _Penthouse_ miliknya adalah kawasan privat yang hanya terdapat dua tiga bangunan serupa yang tak dihuni oleh pemiliknya. Lebih tepatnya jarang pulang, seperti dirinya yang tak pernah betah menetap di satu tempat.

Saat Baekhyun mendapatkan pelepasannya yang kesekian, ia merasakan Kris menarik dirinya hingga suara pelepasan kelamin mereka terdengar sensual.

"_Mhh_" ia menyambut ciuman dalam Kris dengan tak kalah liar.

Tangannya memompa kejantanan licin Kris dengan sebelah tangan sebelum bersimpuh di bawah pria itu, mengoral miliknya dengan lihai hingga ia mendapatkan pelepasannya.

Ia masih setia mengurut dan menjilat kepala kejantanan merah Kris yang membengkak hingga cairan kental itu kembali menyapa lidahnya. Menyasapnya dengan mata terpejam. "_Uhh_!"

Kris menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan menojokkannya di pembatas pagar, kembali memasuki Baekhyun dalam sekali hentak. Menikam terburu-buru. Suara keras tepukan kulit mereka membakar adrenalin Baekhyun hingga ia menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri dan menyingkap belahan pantatnya.

"_Yeahh, fuck me, master_."

Pria itu menggeram buas. Menambah intensitas rojokannya hingga Baekhyun tercekat ludahnya sendiri. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada besi dengan mulut terbuka mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tubuhnya membungkuk karena lelah dan ketidakberdayaan menjadi satu melawannya hingga ia nyaris gila.

Malam berlalu sangat cepat dan tak terkira.

Pukul 10 PM, saat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan Kris yang terlelap begitu nyenyak di sampingnya.

Tangannya terulur untuk menyisir surai pria itu. Berkali-kali mengabaikan rasa ngilu di tubuhnya dan sakit di hatinya. Dan memutuskan untuk bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Refleksi nyata dari kehancuran jelas terpampang nyata di depannya saat Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya yang berdiri ringkih di atas marmer.

Tubuh pucatnya memang tak penuh dengan tanda merah, namun tetap saja, bekas pria itu telah menyapa seluruh inci permukaan kulitnya.

"Kau kalah Byun Baekhyun." Bisiknya pelan. Meratapi hatinya yang tersayat-sayat dalam sebuah pelukan erat lengannya yang dikaitkan pada kedua lutut yang tertekuk. Tenggelam dalam air dingin bath up yang terus melimpah tanpa jeda.

Menemani malam kelamnya yang penuh tangis pilu.

"Aku ingin menghilang. Selamanya."

...

Apa yang pertama kali mereka tangkap tentang rumah itu adalah keadaan yang sepi. Bahkan tak ada satupun mobil yang berada di perkarangan kecil itu. Baekhyun mengernyit, kalau mobil Chanyeol tak ada di rumah itu berarti dia tak sedang di rumah. Lalu kemana mobilnya? Tidak mungkin Chanyeol berkendara dengan membawa dua mobil sekaligus.

"_Oh_, mobilku.. Kemana mobilku?"

"Kau meninggalkannya di basement kantormu sejak kita bertemu di bar itu, selama itu, serius, kau benar-benar sama sekali tak mengingatnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Apa itu berarti jika suatu saat nanti kau pergi meninggalkanku, kau tak akan mengingatku lagi?"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu."

"Karena kehidupan adalah tentang pertemuan dan perpisahan."

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D - 255**_

Barisan pohon pinus mungil itu terlihat memenuhi pekarangan rumah mereka. Sementara Chanyeol tengah sibuk memangkas rumput dan menata kembali bunga-bunga milik kekasihnya, mobil Baekhyun berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, menatap bingung pria asing yang keluar dari mobil milik kekasihnya.

"_Oh, hey bung._"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung menatap pria yang terlihat seperti blasteran di depannya kini. "Aku kemari untuk mengantar mobil Baekhyun, aku temannya,"

"Maaf, apa?"

"Terdapat sedikit masalah dengan mesinnya tadi dan ia berkata terlalu lelah untuk menyetir lalu aku menawarkan tumpangan padanya untuk pulang saat jam kantornya usai."

"_Ah_," Chanyeol mengangguk paham, "aku dapat melihatnya." Matanya masih terlihat memicing karena terik matahari yang membuatnya sulit melihat dengan baik.

"Terimakasih banyak."

Pria itu mengangguk dan segela berbalik meninggalkannya. Ia masih menatap punggung lebar itu dengan bingung. Apa ia akan kembali ke kantor berjalan kaki?

Aneh sekali. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengembalikan perhatiannya pada tanamannya sebelum deru halus mesin mobil Baekhyun yang ternyata belum mati membuatnya berdecak.

"Dasar orang bodoh." Ia merutuk. Mengambil kunci mobil itu dan memeriksa bagasinya.

Sebuah tas besar berisikan berikat-ikat uang dollar mengejutkan Chanyeol.

...

Selama dua bulan setelah liburan rahasianya—yang di dasari kebohongan— bersama Kris, Baekhyun mengalami insomnia berkepanjangan di beberapa malamnya.

Terkadang ia meminta Chanyeol menemaninya, atau jika tidak ada pria itu—karena ia akan pergi _tour band-_nya— Baekhyun akan menginap di rumah Kris entah dengan alasan apa.

Tubuhnya berbalik ke kiri, menatap wajah sang kekasih yang diam, masih betah memandanginya. Setelah sesi percintaan mereka malam ini, Baekhyun mengeluh lelah dan membantu Chanyeol menyelesaikannya lebih cepat sedangkan dirinya tak mendapatkan pelepasan.

"Kenapa, _hm_?"

"Aku meneleponmu, saat kau pergi ke Los Angeles."

"Ya?"

Chanyeol menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal dan menyingkirkan helai rambut halus Baekhyun dari keningnya.

"Rekan kantormu, namanya Scarlett Dean, aku menanyainya tentangmu, kamudian dia berkata kau telah pergi sejak lama."

"Pergi?"

"Aku mengira kau mengurus banyak hal dengan bos, karena aku tak tahu bagaimana cara kau bekerja. Kemudian aku mengatakan ya."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Apa kau menelponku hari itu?"

Chanyeol diam untuk beberapa saat. Mata kosongnya menatap ke arah dinding, sebelum satu helaan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ya, satu tagihan besar tiba-tiba menerorku. Aku terpaksa. Namun juga ingin mendengar suaramu walau sebentar, tapi masalah itu telah selesai hari itu juga. Aku mendapatkan pinjaman dan baru saja menyelesaikannya malam kemarin."

Baekhyun berjengit diposisinya, tubuhnya perlahan masuk ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ketika aku pulang saat itu?"

"Tak selalu harus kau yang membayar tagihan besar, mungkin kartu kredit atau debitku tak sebesar dirimu, tapi aku selalu berusaha membayar yang terlihat dan yang aku dengar. Itu adalah sistemnya. Bagaimana cara perekonomian kita perlahan berputar dan merangkak naik. Tapi saat melihat—"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba terhenti saat teringat akan tas yang berisikan ikatan-ikatan tebal dollar. Sangat tidak sopan jika ia berbicara tentang hal itu.

Karena saat itu ia mengira jika uang tersebut adalah uang perusahaan yang di tumpang tangangkan kepala Baekhyun. Terbukti dengan hilangnya tas tersebut dari bagasi Baekhyun semakin menguatkan steatment-nya. Ia pasti telah mengalokasikan dana perusahaan itu dengan baik. Meski ia tahu bahwa di sini Baekhyun adalah seorang sekretaris, bukan bendaharawan perusahaan.

Sisi rasionalnya selalu menyangkal hal yang intuisinya katakan. Meski sekali lagi ia tahu, bahwa intuisi tak pernah salah. Dan tetap saja. Chanyeol selalu ingin mempercayai kekasihnya. Ia menghargainya.

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D - 226**_

Langit malam yang bergemerlap karena bintang yang bertaburan memenuhi semesta menjadi objek Baekhyun untuk mencurahkan segala perhatiannya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Sesekali ia menutup mata, meresapi bagaimana angin malam yang dingin menusuk menyapanya. Berusaha seolah angin yang dingin menyapanya secara hangat. Setidaknya ia harus terlihat begitu. Bagai hati dan kondisinya.

Tak ada yang bisa ia keluhkan. Mengenai kebenaran apa yang terjadi selain kepada tuhan. Maka terbangun tengah malam tanpa alasan yang jelas adalah kebiasaan Baekhyun dalam bulan-bulan pertama kebaikan anugerah bulan purnama.

Tiap kali ia berdiri di depan cermin, ia akan membiarkan air mata menuruni pipinya yang kian tirus. Memperhatikan bagaimana cermin retaknya memantulkan wajahnya. Salah satu ulahnya karena kecewa akan dirinya sendiri. Terduduk di bawah guyunan shower, bersimpuh di depan tuhan, menjadikan bantal sebagai teman rahasianya yang selalu basah karena tangis dalam diamnya.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Tak ada. Ia menjalani semuanya dengan suka duka. Berkedok kebohongan yang dingin, menghunus tiap persendiannya, mematikan tiap kepercayaan dirinya, mengelukan tiap kalimat pada ujung lidahnya, mencabik tak berperasaan karena sebuah eksistensi tinggi yang tak bernurani.

Kerap pula ia pulang dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Meski begitu, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk memasak untuk Chanyeol meski masakannya selalu terasa buruk.

Atau mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah sedikit lebih gesit, melayani Chanyeol dengan sangat baik.

Dan pria itu sama sekali tak menaruh rasa curiga.

Hatinya kian berbunga-bunga hingga pada suatu hari, atas dasar terimakasih dan perasaan berharganya karena dibelikan sebuah piano oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali menyuguhkan Baekhyun dengan segala pelayanan manisnya.

Saat itu adalah hari dimana Baekhyun pulang tengah malam, dirinya yang kelelahan dengan dahaga yang kering beranjak menuju kulkas dan yang ia temukan justu kulkas baru yang ukurannya tak lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

Dan saat tangannya meraih gagang pintu, membukanya cepat dan seketika terdiam karena apa yang berada di dalam kulkas adalah ratusan bunga berwarna-warni dengan sebuah surat manis yang membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

_"Pasti lelah, bukan? Bekerja sangat keras hingga tubuh tak terasa. Aku benar-benar menghargaimu. Tetaplah tersenyum dan berbahagia. Aku mencintaimu._

_Love, Chanyeol."_

Benar-banar

Ia masih tetap sama. Tidak seperti dirinya. Yang berubah secara pasif dan tak terdengar.

Lalu apa yang ia lakukan adalah memanjatkan doa-doanya. Di tengah malam, sendirian, hampa. Dengan Chanyeol yang diam-diam mengintip di balik tirai.

...

Apa yang Chanyeol sukai dari Baekhyun adalah bagaimana ia bersikap begitu transparan meski mereka tengah berada di publik.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di dalam sebuah puncak tertinggi pegunungan antah berantah. Di dalam sebuah kapsul yang melayang di atas udara, bercumbu bersama dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah masing-masing.

"Aku senang kita dapat berlibur berdua kembali."

Chanyeol menyingkirkan anak rambut Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Aku juga."

Hari itu sangat menyenangkan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk melakukan trip ski, memasak makanan Jepang, mandi di kolam air panas hingga pergi menonton film.

Layar menampilkan adegan ranjang yang panas, berakhir dengan sebuah kisah tak terduga. Cinta segitiga dan pengkhianatan. Chanyeol berdecak. Ini sebuah hal biasa di dalam film kebanyakan, "apa tak ada yang lebih menantang?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

_Semua ini lebih dari menantang. Kau, aku, Kris. _

Sementara Chanyeol kembali menikmati filmnya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba berkata.

_"It is possible to love two person at the same time?"_

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D - 213**_

Aroma keju memenuhi dapur. Suara dentingan gelas, pisau dan marmer beradu menjadui satu. Memenuhi seisi rumah yang sepi.

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya, ia tersenyum bangga karena menemukan satu botol anggur putih yang masih tersegel di lemarinya.

Ia mengambilnya, meletakkannya sebagai hiasan akhir dari sentuhan tangannya malam ini.

"Perfect."

Bibirnya mengembang lebar. Jantungnya bedegup kencang saat ia memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang sangat ia hargai.

**Baekhyun**

_Where you at baby? I made dinner 3_

Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Menelisik dekorasi sederhana yang ia buat dan mengambil kembali ponselnya yang bergetar. Pikirnya itu adalah balasan dari Baekhyun, nyatanya alarm malam yang menunjukkan pukul 9:15.

Waktunya untuk membersihkan studio.

Menata ulang memang bukan pilihan tepat. Selain karena malam hari adalah waktu yang tergolong singkat, keterbatasan penerangan menjadi alasan Chanyeol hanya membereskan barang-barangnya dengan sentuhan kecil. Setidaknya sedikit lebih rapi dapat membuat matanya tak lagi sakit karena kekacauan studionya.

Chanyeol kembali ke dapur dan menemukan layar ponselnya yang terang diantara gelapnya dapur.

"Oh." Dengan semangat menggebu, ia membukanya. Dan menelan pahit kemudian.

**Baekhyun**

_I'm busy. Talk to you later. I love you. _

Chanyeol menghela nafas kecil. Jemarinya mulai mengetikkan sebuah balasan.

_Okay then. I'll wait for you. I love you too 3_

_Please take care of yourself. _

...

"Bagaimana kau bisa handal memainkan _Billiard_?"

Baekhyun menyasap anggurnya, matanya masih terpejam, meringankan desahannya saat tangan Kris dengan nakalnya masuk ke bajunya.

"Sebuah permainan yang sering aku dan mediang kakakku mainkan."

Kris memiringkan kepala. "Kau punya kakak kandung, Baekhyun?"

"Angkat. Dan dia meninggal saat umurnya masih 18. Ia terkena stroke dan jatuh dari mobil yang sedang ia kendarai."

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun menelan liaurnya yang pahit. "Bukan salahmu."

Tangan pria itu masih merayap ke bagian sintalnya, meremasnya dengan lembut dan mulai mengecupi tulang selangkanya.

Baekhyun mendongak dan mendesah lembut. "Oh, ada sesuatu yang penting, yang harus aku kerjakan."

Kris menghentikan bibirnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan berapi-apinya.

"Apakah itu lebih berharga dari waktuku?"

Dengan ragu, ia mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian ia tergagap. "Aku benar-benar harus pulang, Kris. Kita bisa betemu lagi, lain waktu."

Pria itu bangkit, mengambil kunci mobilnya dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Tentu dan izinkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

Deru mesin mobil panas itu terdengar halus. Sama sekali tak mengganggu musik yang mengalun lembut.

Kris masih fokus pada jalanan, ia selalu terlihat seperti itu.

Baekhyun berdeham dan menggenggam erat belt-nya. "Kris," ia memanggil. Dengan suara kecilnya.

"Ya, Baek."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya tentang sesuatu?"

Pria itu melengkungkan alisnya. "Ya, tentu saja."

Baekhyun berdeham kecil lagi. "Tentang tas yang berisikan uang di bagasiku, apakah itu ulahmu?"

Hening masih mengudara beberapa saat karena Kris tak kunjung merespon pertanyaannya hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

Namun tiba-tiba pria itu berkata, "itu uangmu," dapat memberikan segurat kernyitan tak mengerti di kening Baekhyun.

"Itu adalah yang kau dapatkan dari perjudian malam itu."

"Anggaran judi itu milikmu, Kris. Lalu aku—"

"Itu milikmu, Baekhyun. Jangan bertanya. Lalu sekarang, dimana uang itu kau simpan?"

Ia berbelok di setapak yang basah, merasakan rintik hujan mulai menghalangi pandangannya.

"Aku meletakkannya di rekeningku, aku takut saat itu."

Kris terkekeh dan menginjak pedal gas sedikit lebih keras. "Kau memiliki adrenalin tinggi."

Baekhyun melepaskan belt-nya. Entah sejak kapan mobil Kris telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Tentu. Tentu saja."

"Kau ingin aku masuk?"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat dramatis. "Oh, tidak, tidak, keadaannya sangat buruk. Dan aku perlu istirahat."

Kris mengangguk. "Oke, mungkin lain kali. Dan, sampai bertemu lagi, B."

Mobil itu berlalu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memandang kosong udara. Hingga satu tepukan lembut di bahunya membawa raganya kembali ke bumi.

Chanyeol memandanginya dengan raut khawatir yang kentara.

"Kau baik?"

Ia mengangguk tanpa ragu. Mengambur peluk erat pada tubuh besar Chanyeol yang terasa hangat.

Chanyeol yang masih terkejut hanya bisa tercenung. "Hey," bisiknya. Menyadarkan Chanyeol. "Ya, sayang."

"_Dinner_?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka. Senyumnya menyebar di wajah tampannya. "Ya, tentu saja."

Ia membawa Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang pribadi mereka. Beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri hingga si mungil itu terheran-heran. Dan kembali dengan produk pembersih wajah di genggamannya.

Dengan telaten membersihkan make up tipis Baekhyun, membuat rasa panas yang di sinyalir dari rasa hangat dihatinya mengalir hingga wajahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan haru.

...

Baekhyun berselonjor di sofa saat Chanyeol selesai dengan lirik lagu terbarunya. Menemukannya yang tenang sambil menikmati sebuah acara _TV_ membuat Chanyeol bergabung dengan menyambar sisa _hot_ _dog_ di tangan Baekhyun.

"_Hey_!" ia berteriak. Mengetuk kepala Chanyeol dengan keras hingga pria itu mengaduh dan tertawa.

Dan saat mendengar suara Travis tertawa, Chanyeol sontak mengalihkan matanya pada layar kaca. Menatap aneh pada tayangan yang sedang memperlihatkan Stromi dan Ibunya, Kylie, sedang memilih baju sambil berargumen dengan Ibunya.

Chanyeol mendengus. Drama orang kaya. Sungguh, ia tak peduli.

"Demi tuhan, Baek, kau menonton keluarga Kardashian? "

"Um, kau lihat, Yeol." Ia menarik dua stick pedasnya, menggigitnya hingga suaranya terdengar nyaring.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik seperti ini?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa ini menarik."

Chanyeol menghardikkan bahu. "_Well_,"

"Tapi aku tak suka dengan Kylie."

"Aku baru tahu jika kau bisa tidak menyukai seseorang." Chanyeol meminum soda lelaki itu. Masih menatap televisi. Ia melihat Kylie yang menggerutu dan Kendall yang menatapnya dengan tangan dilipat. Chanyeol mempertanyakan kenapa ia seperti itu.

"Ayolah, Yeol. Lihatlah, dia sombong dan kurang ajar."

"Kendall adalah kakaknya, tentu, mungkin dia sudah terbiasa."

"Setidaknya."

"Dan jet pribadi impian, pesta ulang tahun impiannya."

"Ha, kita juga punya impian, ingat?"

"_Um_, makan malam romantis?"

"Ya, yang kita tulis di _wish_ kita pada malam natal itu. Makan malam romantis di restoran impian."

"Bagaimana sekarang jika kau menganggapku peri?"

"Peri?"

"_Um hm_"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena peri akan mengabulkan segala permintaan."

"_Ey_, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tak masuk akal."

"Ayo, katakan padaku. Apa yang kau butuhkan. Uang, baju, jamuan, relaksasi, trip perjalanan."

Chanyeol memicing.

"Aku tak butuh. Simpan saja uangmu."

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Karena yang sesungguhnya aku butuhkan adalah ini." Ia menangkup pantat Baekhyun.

Yang membuat Baekhyun seketika menaiki tubuhnya dan mencumbu bibirnya.

"Tentu, Chanyeollie."

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D - 159**_

"Semakin kau membiarkan orang memasuki hidupmu, semakin mudah orang itu pergi dari hidupmu."

Suara peramal itu berdengung di kepalanya. Bagaimana ia menyampaikan suatu hal yang terjadi di belakang Chanyeol, tak kentara, wanita itu hanya berkata tentang sesuatu yang harus ia lihat lebih jeli kemudian ada satu hal besar yang akan terjadi.

Maka ia beranggapan bahwa itu adalah karena rencananya yang ingin melamar Baekhyun.

Dengan gugup dan sedikit adrenalin yang berpacu dalam darahnya, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan.

Membeli cincin perak juga seikat bunga yang menjadi pelengkap malam indahnya.

Namun saat matanya terhenti pada satu titik familiar pada sebuah restoran mewah di sudut kota, restoran impiannya yang juga menjadi salah satu list keinginan mereka berdua.

Matanya masih menatap jeli restoran itu, tepatnya di lantai dua yang terhubung dengan _area_ _ou__t__door_, bertumpu pada jendela mobilnya, menatap jauh ke dua insan yang kini sedang bercumbu.

Dua orang yang tak asing.

Baekhyun dan pria yang pernah mengantar pulang kendaraannya yang berisikan berikat-ikat dollar.

Chanyeol menemukan hatinya yang hancur di tepian jalan dingin, merasakan seluruh sarafnya seakan kehilangan rasa.

Matanya terasa panas saat pusing mulai menguasai kepalanya.

Hingga satu kata mutlak keluar dari bilah bibir keringnya.

"Pengkhianat."

...

_Would you like to go on date tonight._

Menjadi awal dimana kedua pasangan itu berakhir dengan cumbuan dalan di bibir masih-masing.

Mereka masih di elevator, berencana ke sebuah tempat rahasia lagi saat kaki bergetar Chanyeol tak sanggup untuk berjalan lebih dekat.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu. Hingga saat matanya tak menangkap sebuah tanda mesin mobil yang akan di hidupkan, menambah barisan hujaman yang menancap panas di hatinya.

Mobil itu bergerak hebat. Suara desah dan geraman menggema dari dalam sana. Menghadirkan sensasi sakit bukan main di hatinya yang pernah selamat dari luka dalam.

Chanyeol berbalik. Memutuskan untuk pergi.

...

Pagi menjelang saat sinar matahari datang menembus kaca mobil.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan menemukan wajah Kris yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

Tangannya menyentuh lengan pria itu, sedikit mengguncangnya hingga ia terbangun.

"_Oh, shit._ Punggungku sakit. Kita tertidur di mobil."

Baekhyun berdeham. "Aku sudah tahu."

Ia mengenakan kembali pakaiannya saat Kris tiba-tiba menyerang lehernya dengan sebuah cumbuan mematikan.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kemejanya. Ia menelisik keadaan sekitar. Ternyata hujan masih turun. Dan saklar lampu jalanan yang kuning memantul di kaca-kaca jendela bangunan yang menjulang.

Sedangkan mobil yang berada di tepi jalan ini, perlahan bergerak. Mengikuti pergerakan Kris yang menghentak di balik tubuh Baekhyun yang bertumpu di jendela mobil. Memunggungi pria yang kini menikmati bagaimana dirinya menjepit erat miliknya.

Merasakan dirinya yang rentan dan aktivitas di pagi hari ini menjadikan dirinya sedikit lebih bersemangat.

Mereka pulang ke rumah Kris di Litchfield, Connecticut.

Berjarak cukup jauh dari pusat kota, panampakan indah rumah putih besar yang asri dengan gerobak labu itu menjadi pemandangan yang ia tangkap pertama kali.

Obsidian cokelat kehijauannya beradu jenaka dengan si cokelat gelap milik Kris. Bersama turun untuk memasuki rumah ibunya itu.

Di luar dugaan, mereka di sambut dengan cara terhangat.

Ibu Kris sangat baik, namanya Jenner, ia adalah seorang janda. Dan dua kakak perempuan dan satu lelaki adik Kris kini tengah sibuk menata pekarangan rumah mereka. Memanen labu dan bunga krisan. Membutkannya kue labu dan teh krisan.

Suatu kehormatan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun untuk diterima dalam sebuah keluarga yang makmur.

Ia begitu bahagia.

Menghabiskan siang hari bersama dua kakak perempuan Kris untuk belajar memasak dan bermain Ludo, dan melakukan _cuddling_ bersama Kris di tepi kolam renang keluarga itu saat sore hari menjelang.

Dan saat malam harinya, adalah malam buruk yang selalu dilaluinya.

Malam dingin dengan tangis pilu di dalam kamar mandi.

Menatap pantulannya di depan cermin. Tubuh pucatnya penuh dengan jejak saliva Kris.

Pria yang bukan kekasihnya.

Pria yang bukan mengukir janji sehidup semati dengannya.

Pria yang bukan mengisi hatinya untuk pertama kali.

Dan kini ialah hal berulang yang membuat Baekhyun meremas kuat rambutnya hingga helai halus itu terlepas dari kulitnya.

Lagi-lagi, tangannya sanggup memecahkan kaca itu.

Membuat retaknya memantulkan refleksi wajah menyedihkannya yang berbayang banyak. Seperti bagaimana ia seolah menjadi banyak orang di dalam satu tubuh yang sama.

Untuk Chanyeol, dan Kris.

Untuk egonya, dan batinnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Berusaha menetralkannya.

Sudah jelas.

Ia mencintai Kris juga.

...

Hancur, pahit, ketir. Beradu menjadi satu.

Memerangi hati dan pikiran Chanyeol yang berkemalut di dalam ruang dingin studionya. Menekuk lututnya yang dingin untuk menyapa dinginnya lantai kayu licin.

Dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya yang kelu, air mata keringnya menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana ia berjuang dengan tangisnya yang pilu.

Chanyeol masih berjuang untuk nafasnya yang tersendat pilu. Melawan rasa sesak di dadanya dan batu di tenggorokannya saat ingatan itu kembali muncul menghantuinya.

Baekhyun bahkan tak pulang. Dan Chanyeol sangat yakin, jika mereka tidur bersama. Sebuah rasa sesak kembali menghantam ulu hatinya.

Menghantamnya hingga dasar aspal terpanas. Menjatuhkannya dari langit ketujuh harapan tertinggi ke dasar laut gelap gulita yang dingin dan tak berpenghuni.

_Oh_. Ia merintih pelan. Ia masihlah sama.

Hanya seonggok daging tak berguna yang tentu saja tak akan pernah berharga bagi siapapun. Insan yang pernah memasuki hidupnya, ataupun yang kini merangkak perlahan keluar dari jerat cintanya.

Ia masihlah pria itu.

Pria sama yang di buang ayahnya, yang tak diinginkan ibunya dan dikhianati keluarganya.

Ia masih pria itu bahkan setelah ia bertemu dengan penyelamat sisa hatinya yang hampir tak tersentuh aspek kehangatan abadi semenjak masa kecilnya yang keras.

Ialah pria malang itu.

Pria Arizona yang menyedihkan.

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D - 161**_

Barisan berbagai jenis biji kopi menjadi hal yang ia gemari akhir-akhir ini.

Ia akan berkutat dengan waktu yang tak ia tentukan, bahkan melewati shift seharusnya, berada di cafe.

Menikmati hari-harinya sebagai seorang yang meracik kopi kemudian bersosialisasi dengan rekan dan pelanggannya. Salah satu cara yang ia gunakan sebagai pengalih rasa sedihnya.

Sejak kejadian saat itu, dirinya sedikit menjadi pria yang pesimis. Bukan, ia tak menarik diri atau menghakimi Baekhyun.

Ia masihlah sama. Pria Arizona yang tolol.

Ia tak mempertanyakan, menghujam Baekhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Tidak, ia tidak melakukannya.

Apa yang ia lakukan justru hanya diam dan bekerja semakin keras untuk mendapatkan pundi-pundi uang lebih banyak.

Mereka masihlah sama dari luar.

Namun tak ada yang tahu, atau masing-masing yang tidak mengetahui. Bahwa di hati mereka perlahan tumbuh sebuah rasa sakit yang dibaluri oleh ego yang semakin hari semakin besar tumbuh. Perlahan melingkupi dirinya, menjadikannya sebagai pertahanan dirinya yang ia rasa telah sangat kokoh.

Chanyeol hancur di dalam. Bersama Baekhyun yang juga hancur di dalam.

Getaran ponselnya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari bayang-bayang malam itu. Satu pesan teks dari Baekhyun membuatnya mengernyit tak paham.

_Can you come home earlier? I have something for you. _

Ia melirik jendela, menemukan matahari masih berada di ufuk barat. Menghadirkan bias cahaya indah yang beradu dengan awan.

Dan dengan tergesa, ia menyudahi _shift_-nya hari itu.

...

Apa yang Chanyeol tangkap di indera penglihatanya ialah visualisasi yang indah dari restoran impian mereka yang terasa nyata.

Baekhyun masih berjalan di sampingnya. Masih mengalungkan kedua tangannya di lengannya. Masih berceloteh tentang banyak hal seperti dulu.

Yang berbeda hanyalah sedikit rasa sakit dan ketir yang menyergap dirinya hingga membuatnya tak sanggup bahkan untuk menatap dan berbicara pada Baekhyun.

Itu adalah hal yang senantiasa terjadi setelah hari dimana ia melihat fakta mengejutkan yang terjadi di belakangnya. Mereka masih sama, hanya saja dia yang sedikit murung menjadikan Baekhyun lebih banyak mencurahkan perhatian padanya.

Hal itu tentu menjadi suatu yang sulit bagi Chanyeol. Karena faktanya ia lebih sering menerima sikap manis Baekhyun yang ia tidak tahu, apakah tulus atau tidak.

Namun itu semua masih sama.

Nada bicaranya, tatapan matanya, sinar matanya, guyonannya, bahasa tubuhnya.

Semua masihlah Baekhyun yang dahulu.

Yang Chanyeol yakini adalah jawaban kenapa Baekhyun pernah bertanya tentang apakah mustahil mencintai dua orang berbeda di waktu yang sama.

Jawabannya adalah Baekhyun melakukannya.

Bukan ia bermanis muka dan bermanis mulut selama ini.

Ia mencintai pria itu. Juga mencintai pria lain. Di saat bersamaan.

"Besok, dan ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum menanggapi.

"Tentu."

"Maaf, masakanku selalu buruk."

Chanyeol diam dan menikmati potongan jamur di mulutnya. "Sama sekali tidak, ini enak."

...

Sex adalah satu keharusan bagi Baekhyun. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Pasti akan selalu berakhir dengan sex. Baik bersama Kris maupun Chanyeol, ia merasa harga dirinya kian menipis. Serentak dengan dewi batinnya yang memberikan hujatan pada dirinya atas tindakan bodohnya.

"Kris,_ I'm thirsty."_

_"You what?"_

_"I am thirsty. Give me a water."_

_"Don't wanna drink my milk?"_

Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Kris dan memisahkan penyatuan mereka. Tubuhnya terasa kebas karena posisi mereka yang tidak nyaman. Ia mengambil nafasnya dengan susah payah karena getaran tubuhnya setelah orgasme belum usai.

_"I am really do, give me just a bit."_

Kris tersenyum. "Memohon padaku, Baek."

"_Please_, _Master_."

"_Good_."

Pria itu segera beranjak untuk mendapatkan air untuk Baekhyun. Namun saat goblet tinggi adalah yang Kris bawa, ia mengernyitkan hidungnya.

_"It's white wine."_

_"Yes it is."_

_"But I need water."_

"Apa kau takut hilang kendali, '_jangan beri aku alkohol, kumohon'._ _Hm_?"

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya. "Sedikit."

"Oke," pria itu meletakkan goblet-nya di atas meja kaca dan beranjak kembali untuk mengambil air. Dengan tubuh yang masih polos itu, Baekhyun dapat melihat pantat seksi dan tubuh luar biasanya yang terekspos bebas. Juga kejantanan besar yang kerap menggagahinya kini berayun bebas. Membuatnya menggigil.

"_Damn_, _you're so hot._" Kata Baekhyun, menerima gelas yang Kris berikan padanya dan menegaknya hingga tandas.

"Kau sangat responsif."

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali gelasnya dengan sedikit keras hingga dentingannya membuat Kris tersentak.

"Apa?"

"Kita harus bicara."

Kris menaikkan satu alisnya. "Oh, tentu."

Baekhyun mengambil posisinya menjadi nyaman dan menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Kris yang tengah menelisik lampu di ruang tengahnya kini menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Kau, apa?"

"Dan kami tinggal bersama. Sudah sajak lama."

Ia tak lagi bersuara setelah cukup lama. Kris pula tak dapat menemukan suaranya. Ia masih terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Baekhyun memiliki kekasih.

"Itu artinya aku adalah orang kedua?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Kau sungguh seorang player, Baekhyun."

"Maaf, Kris."

Ia melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk lemah. Penyesalan jelas tercetak di wajah cantiknya. Jemarinya terulur untuk mengusap cairan bening yang turun melalui pipi lelaki itu.

"Tak apa, Baek. Jadi, dimana pria itu?"

"Dirumahku, Kris. Maksudku, itu rumah kami. Bersama. Kami membelinya dan tinggal bersama."

Kris mengangguk. "Aku tak apa, Baek. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku mencari tahu siapa dirimu sebelummya."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, Kris."

Kedua tangan itu ia raih untuk di genggam. Sementara matanya berusaha menyalurkan sebuah perasaan terdalam.

Baekhyun tertegun, tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat Kris yang seperti ini. Terlebih saat ia memohon.

"Kumohon, Baekhyun. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Matanya lembut, sinarnya meredup, berkaca kaca. Ia tahu bahwa ia terlihat begitu berharap, mencoba mencari celah dimana dia bisa membujuk untuk sebuah cinta, ke pelukannya.

Namun ini nyata. Mereka bersama untuk menceritakan kisah akhir, dan Kris menerimanya. Ia menghargai keputusan Baekhyun untuk mengurangi intensitas hubungan terlarang mereka.

Kris sangat mengerti. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya di posisi Baekhyun dan pria bernama Chanyeol itu. Dan dari cara Baekhyun menyebut namanya, jelas memancarkan cinta tak bercelah yang ia yakini sangat banyak. Ia tak bisa menghitung berapa banyak kesalahannya pada pria itu. Ia hanya berharap bahwa semua ini tidak terlalu terlambat untuk membuka suatu jalan mediasi dan memperbaiki semuanya.

Yang artinya ia harus siap menerima, atau ditinggalkan.

Meski Baekhyun sendiri terjebak dalam dua pilihan yang menghantam hatinya secara konstan.

"Dia pasti sangat kecewa padaku, Kris."

"Tentu."

Baekhyun menarik wajahnya, air mata yang berurai di wajah cantiknya membuat hati Kris mencolos. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kris? Aku takut, aku takut jika dia marah kemudian pergi meninggalkanku."

Satu denyut nyeri menyambangi Kris setelah Baekhyun selesai dengan kalimatnya. Sedikit banyak ia berharap bahwa ini mimpi dimana kemudian ia bisa bangun setelahnya dan semuanya akan menghilang.

Namun formulanya tidak seajaib itu. Cintanya datang dengan cara tersendiri, manyambangi dan melingkupinya dengan kehangatan bagai gulungan selimut dalam malam purnama.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, jika kau butuh sandaran, kau tau dimana kau bisa mencariku." Kris menatap rambut terang Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lama.

"_I Love you Baekhyun. More than yesterday. But not as much as tomorrow._"

"Jika kau memilih dia, aku tak apa, Baek."

Wajah itu mengisyaratkan betapa ia tak sanggup menahan sesak di dadanya.

"_I need you more than you need me, kris. I love you too_."

"Tapi, Baek. Kau lebih dahulu bersamanya."

"Aku tahu, aku.. Aku tak dapat meninggalkannya,"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya yang perih. Satu senyum ketir Chanyeol tiba-tiba terbesit di benaknya. Bagaimana cara Chanyeol memperlakukannya, bagaimana cara mereka bercinta, bagaimana dirinya sungguh di puja. Setiap kata, tatapan, perlakuan, lantunan lagu yang ia ciptakan, sungguh merenggut hati Baekhyun.

Namun kenyataan kini ia tak melabuhkan hatinya pada satu orang.

Kris bagai Chanyeol. Sifat mereka familiar. Tubuh dan tingginya juga hampir sama. Dan yang terpenting, mereka sangat menghargai dan menghormatinya.

"Sial."

"Aku mencintaimu juga kris. Rasanya semakin hari semakin besar hingga aku tidak mampu memikulnya. Rasa cinta dan bersalahku menggenang menjadi satu. Mendesakku hingga menjadi manusia paling merana. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan segalanya."

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia menggeleng lemah.

"I'm good reading at my secret : I look for the worst in them."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Kau tidak."

"Dan kau tahu apa artinya? Saat aku menginginkan kedua dari kalian. Semua orang menudingku. Aku tidak bisa mendua hati lebih lama."

Kris mengangkat tangannya menyerah. Satu tarikan nafas putus asa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Bicaralah dengan jujur padanya."

..

**BGM || ****Hug Me - Chanyeol**

.

**Baekhyun**

_I'll be home at 11 pm. Don't wait for me. _

Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan kosong. Seakan matanya sanggup menembus sistem perangkat canggih itu.

Ia masih memikirkan, bagaimana ia bisa bertahan saat ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun kini mendua.

Ia tak lagi satu-satunya. Ia tak lagi menjadi tempat Baekhyun berkeluh kesah, yang utama. Entahlah. Ia hanya terlalu lelah untuk beraktivitas hingga ia memilih untuk duduk di ruang tamu mereka yang remang.

Sendirian.

Apa yang ia tunggu sebenarnya tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, memikirkan perkata yang tepat untuk menghujam Chanyeol. Tentu, walau bagaimanapun caranya ia berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti Chanyeol, setiap kata yang berisikan kejujuran itu akan tetap menghunus Chanyeol bagai pedang.

Chanyeol tak mengerti. Ia merasa bodoh untuk diam di tempat bagai menunggu gilirannya untuk dipenggal.

Tak ada yang lebih baik dari itu. Yang ada hanyalah kemungkinan yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Bahwa ia takut saat ia bertanya, ialah pihak yang akan di tinggalkan.

Karena, tentu saja.

Pria itu memiliki segalanya.

Ia tampan, kaya, memiliki karir cemerlang sebagai seorang _Lawyer_, memiliki kedermawanan hati yang sanggup membuat orang tunduk padanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol?

Ia jelas kalah telak. Ia hanya pecundang yang memiliki nasib baik karena bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia selalu terlihat was-was saat kaki kecil itu mendekatinya.

Dan ia berdiri di sana. Dengan raut yang kosong. Berusaha tersenyum padanya, dan wajahnya terlihat menyerah.

"Hai, Yeol." Sapanya dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya segera menghampiri, memeluk tubuh ringkih itu sehingga ia menyenderkan seluruh beban tubuh padanya. Chanyeol mengusao halus surainya.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Kita perlu bicara, Yeol."

Chanyeol berdebar untuk itu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Mari biacara."

Baekhyun duduk di hadapannya. Menarik nafasnya sekali dan memunggungi Chanyeol hingga pria itu terheran-heran.

Kedua jemarinya ia bawa untuk menangkup wajahnya dan tak berselang lama, satu isakan terdengar memilukan keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan untuk tetap duduk dengan tegap diatas sofa. Ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku sudah tahu, Baek."

Baekhyun menarik wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Pandangan terluka memancar dari raut Chanyeol, membuat wajah menyedihkan Baekhyun kian tergenang oleh air mata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa diam setelah sekian lama?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil. Bibirnya menipis karena geram. "Itu, sama sekali tak penting."

Si mungil menggigit bibirnya hingga rasa kesat memenuhi mulutnya. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Seharusnya aku tidak senaif itu, aku merasa bagai orang terjahat di bumi."

"Ya, itulah kau."

Baekhyun terdiam. Air matanya tanpa sadar kembali turun ke pipinya. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol menahan diri untuk berteriak padanya, ia melihat kilat kecewa dan lelah itu jelas terpampang di sana. Menghadirkan ribuan pedang tak kasat mata yang menghunus jantungnya. Meninggalkannya dengan luka tersendiri tanpa berniat mengobati.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Baek? Kesalahan apa yang aku lakukan padamu hingga kau tega melakukan semua ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Aku tahu. Aku begitu gampangan. Tapi, percayalah aku tak bisa menolong diriku jika aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Chanyeol berhenti menarik nafas. Satu liquid bening menembus kelopak matanya. "Tentu."

"Maafkan aku, Yeol. Aku.."

Ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan raut kecewa. Sebelum menunduk karena tak sanggup.

"Aku resign dari kantor,"

"Kau apa?"

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku resign, saat hari dimana aku pulang larut dan berkata pergi minum dengan rekan kantorku. Ya, aku memang melakukannya, aku pergi minum. Tapi bukan bersama rekan kantorku, aku pergi bersama Kris."

"Jadi namanya adalah Kris?"

"Ya.." ia berbisik lirih. "Aku menceritakan semua keluh kesahku selama ini,"

"Tunggu, apa? Keluh kesah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali. "Tentang kehidupan yang kita, maaf, aku miliki. Keterbatasan ini.."

"Kau menyesal karena bersamaku, Baekhyun?"

Lelaki itu menarik wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol lagi. Ia tahu ini sangat menyakitkan, tapi ia harus mengatakannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, Yeol. Kita terjerat banyak bayaran besar, tunggakan dan cicilan. Sedangkan aku? Aku adalah pecundang yang menjadi pengangguran, tak ada tabungan yang bisa aku andalkan dalam jangka waktu lama. Kemudian mencari pekerjaan di kota ini adalah satu hal sulit, aku mendapatkan pekerjaanku silam setelah mendapatkan sepuluh penolakan dan dua tamparan dari HRD. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih."

Nafas Chanyeol mulai teratur. Dan saat ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat ke dalam mata pria itu, ada sebentuk rasa penyesalan mendalam disana. Entah untuk apa. Baekhyun tak ingin memikirkannya kini, jadi ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Saat kondisi keuangan kita benar-benar kritis, ia datang. Bagai kau yang datang saat aku tengah terpuruk, kalian terlihat sama. Semuanya adalah bagaimana aku berusaha memiliki kendali saat kami semakin sering bertemu tanpa sengaja dan dia yang selalu bersikap baik padaku, itu membuatku lupa diri."

"Uang di bagasi saat itu, aku temukan setelah ia mengantarkan mobilmu."

"Ya, itu.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Mendadak seperti ada batu di tenggorokannya. "Mengenai sebuah hal terbesar yang kemudian mengubah hidupku, saat hari dimana aku bekata aku akan pergi bersama bos ke Los Angeles.."

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa. Ia menutup matanya yang panas. "Ya, aku tahu. Sebelumnya. Seharusnya aku mempercayai intuisiku." Ia tertawa miris. Mengiris hati Baekhyun.

"Kami berada di Vegas, selama tiga hari. Dan aku memenangkan judi, semua anggaran itu miliknya yang kemudian ia berikan padaku karena menganggap bahwa pemilik kemenangan itu ialah aku."

Chanyeol terdiam. Tak ada kalimat maupun suara bahwa ia masih bernafas, jadi Baekhyun menduga bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Kemudian itu semua membuatku membeli banyak barang bahkan yang tak kubutuhkan."

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Tapi itu hakmu, itu urusanmu, aku tak berhak menanyainya, kenapa kau membeli jaket seharga setengah rumah ini."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Chanyeol menegapkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Apakah kau sudah tidur dengannya, Baek?"

Baekhyun tersendat nafasnya yang berat. Lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara.

"Apakah kau sudah tidur dengannya Byun Baekhyun?!" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi.

Isakan Baekhyun yang tertahan membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Ia menangis dengan keras. Tangannya mencengkram erat kursi. Perlahan mendekati Chanyeol dan berlutut di bawah kakinya.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol—aku sungguh menyesal."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan segala rasa sesak di dadanya yang merenggut hampir seluruh ruang di rongga pernapasannya. Dadanya naik turun, isakan itu semakin pilu terdengar.

Itu adalah sebentuk jawaban yang paling Chanyeol sayangkan.

Tak di ragukan lagi.

Ia kecewa.

"Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir."

Ia beranjak. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menyedihkan di kegelapan malam.

Dan saat pintu kamar mereka dibanting dengan keras, tubuh Baekhyun merosot ke lantai. Bersimpuh pada lututnya sendiri dan mendesah kecil.

Kembali bergelut dengan penyesalannya yang dalam.

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D – 100**_

Sisa hari pilu, berakhir dengan cara samar. Bekas luka perlahan terlupakan, tergantikan dengan tawa dan senyum baru dari sinar matahari pagi yang senantiasa menyinari. Seakan memberikan sebuah harapan dan kebahagiaan baru bagi setiap insan di muka bumi. Hari demi hari terasa bagai lembar baru yang lebih cerah, tak ada lagi lembar usang dengan tinta kelam. Yang ada hanyalah lembar baru yang kian terukir indah dalam ingatan.

Satu persatu cinta yang telah ada kembali bersemi bagai musim yang menghadirkan getar ceria dan nostalgia akan kanangan lama yang pernah terukir untuk kembali.

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kian membaik. Sebagai pasangan twinflame, mereka tentu tahu bagaimana cara menangani masalah meski berapi-api, nyatanya keretakan sebelumnya membuat hubungan keduanya kembali erat. Lebih erat.

Saat malam pengakuan itu, keduanya berakhir meminta maaf satu sama lain dan berjanji untuk menjadi orang yang tak melakukan hal tolol lagi. Hingga berakhir dengan sesi bercinta terpanas yang pernah keduanya alami.

Mereka menjadi meliar, suara desah dan decit kulit yang beradu adalah yang sangat ia dambakan. Meringankan kesakitan dalam hujamannya yang keras dan tepat, menghadirkan rasa tak berdaya Baekhyun yang rentan. Memohon banyak-banyak untuk sebuah penjemputan yang tinggi.

Satu waktu yang juga terasa amat memberikan empati di hati terdalam. Adalah saat Baekhyun terbangun pada tengah malam, ia mendapati Chanyeol yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri dengan isak yang tersendat melalui bibirnya yang bergetar. Membuat Baekhyun merana dari balik pintu kamar, hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Mengetahui bahwa perasaan pria itu begitu dalam padanya.

Malam itu, adalah malam dimana ia menemui Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat emosional dan seumur hubungannya yang cukup lama berjalan, baru kali itu ia melihat prianya menangis. Hingga tersedu-sedu dan berlutut di bawah jendela. Tedengar menyedihkan dan mengiris hati.

Dan mengenai Kris, ia turut andil baik dalam ketenangan hati Baekhyun. Mereka masih sering berhubungan.

Chanyeol tak memiliki hak untuk melarang. Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya, tapi bukan berarti ia adalah miliknya.

Ia belum menjadikannya sebagai suaminya.

Dan saat waktu terus berjalan secara normal, ia menyiapkan berbagai strategi untuk memenangkan kembali hati dan cinta Baekhyun. Berusaha membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik bagi Baekhyun.

Sebuah kabar gembira mengenai posisi bagus bagi mantan sekretaris itu membawa segurat senyum bahagia Chanyeol. Ia turut membantu Baekhyun dalam mencari pekerjaan baru.

Dan satu kotak hitam berisikan cincin perak yang seperti niat awal ia membelinya adalah untuk melamar Baekhyun, kini berada kembali dalam genggamannya.

Jika saja saat itu ia tak lewat restoran itu dan menemukan kekasihnya bersama pria asing itu telah lebih dahulu menghabiskan waktu di tampat impian mereka, ia tak akan merana dan menyimpan cincin itu jauh di bawah kotak usang di dalam gudang belakang rumah mereka.

Namun itu juga menjadi pelajaran bagi keduanya. Hingga kini cahaya kian Chanyeol rasakan menyinari dirinya dan gravitasi kembali berporos padanya dan Baekhyun.

Hingga apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya kini menghentikannya untuk bertindak dan berharap.

Jauh di depannya kini, Baekhyun tengah berciuman dengan Kris. Di depan rumah mereka.

Rumah yang mereka beli bersama. Rumah tempat suci mereka dan menjadi tempat mereka memiliki banyak kenangan.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketir. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Seharusnya ia tak banyak berharap.

Satu decakan dan tawa keluar dari bibirnya. Mentertawai dirinya sendiri.

Miris sekali kisahnya.

**BGM || ****AKMU**** – ****How Can I Love The Heartbreak, You're The One I Love**

_"Aku mundur beberapa langkah dengan sengaja_

_Aku melihatmu yang tengah berjalan seorang diri tanpa diriku_

_Disana ada sebuah kehampaan di sisimu_

_Di tengah jalan hitam-putih, kau mencoba tuk berbalik_

_Saat itu aku sudah memberitahumu_

_Bahwa aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu_

_Kesulitan macam apapun yang mendera kita_

_Daripada perpisahan, aku bisa menahan semua itu_

_Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai sebuah perpisahan?_

_Aku sungguh mencintaimu_

_Kita menyerah satu sama lain karena alasan cinta_

_Aku tak bisa merasakan sakit seolah aku tersayat_

_Dua atau tiga kali, akankah aku kembali ke jalan itu?_

_Di atas jalanan yang begitu sunyi, aku melangkahkan langkah kakiku_

_Sambil berbagi pembicaraan tanpa kata-kata_

_Aku melihat ke tempat yang jauh di mana lampu menerangi jalanan"_

Ia menghentikan liriknya, memandangi langit yang gelap dan merasakan rintik tipis mengenai wajahnya. Merasakan angin seakan membawa kekelaman hatinya yang membuatnya menjadi hampa dalam sekejap.

Satu yang tak pernah Chanyeol pikirkan sebelumnya tentang mencintai Baekhyun, adalah konsekuensi.

...

Ia teringat bagaimana mereka berbelanja bersama dan Chanyeol yang berusaha membangkitkan kenangan keduanya yang pernah terjadi di masa lampau.

_"Kau ingat baek bagaimana kita pertama berjumpa dulu ?"_

_"U-hmm" jawab baekhyun sambil memainkan jari-jari chanyeol_

_"Kau duduk sendirian di meja cafe, dan aku mulai mendekatimu. Aku mengira kau adalah malaikat. Ternyata kau adalah orang yang berhasil mencuri hatiku dulu."_

_"Kita bertatapan selama 10detik dan aku sangat malu saat kau memergokiku, kemudian kita berinteraksi dan berkenalan di 10 menit setelah bercakap-cakap. Sebuah hal konyol yang manis."_

_"Kau menghitungnya?"_

_"__Yeah__, detiknya, ya. Tentu saja. Tapi dengan menit sebelum berkenalan, aku melirik arlojiku."_

Lalu,

_"You gave me a forever within the numbered days. I cannot tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity."_

Saat malam dimana Chanyeol menyuguhkan Baekhyun kulkas baru yang berisikan penuh bunga.

Dan saat keduanya berbelanja bulanan seperti biasa di Costco.

Membeli satu _Chicken Apple Sausage _dan berbagi dengan senang hati.

Saat Chanyeol bertanya kenapa Baekhyun selalu berbelanja di sana, maka Baekhyun selalu menjawab.

_"That's the only reason, Costco is cheaper than Amazon."_

Dan saat sedang meng-antre, Chanyeol menyeletuk.

_"I'm glad, we have the membership card."_

_Buy 1 get 1_, adalah yang sering mereka beli. Atau saat mata Baekhyun melihat dengan jeli ada tulisan merah yang jelas terpampang,

_Up to_ 30% hingga 70% yang membuatnya kemudian menjadi begitu semangat. Membuat para karyawan mereka menggeleng maklum.

"_Premium stuff_ dengan harga terangkau." itu sudah menjadi seperti sebuah keharusan Baekhyun dalam berbelanja.

Satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol kerap tertawa geli di sepanjang perjalanan menuju pulang.

* * *

**OBLIVIATE**

* * *

— _**D-Day**_

**BGM || ****I Will Go To You Like The First Snow**** \- ****Ailee**

Suara petir yang bergemuruh tanpa adanya hujan mengejutkan langkahnya yang tergesa. Dengan gerakan pelan, secara perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju mobilnya yang kosong.

Ia menghidupkan mesin hingga suara halus itu mengisi kekosongan malam.

Diantara gelapnya jalanan malam, ia menemukan beberapa titik cahaya samar di kiri dan kanannya. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang terlihat menghakiminya hingga ia merasa kian kecil.

Terkucilkan oleh perasaan getir dan setiap hal besar yang ia lihat. Mengabaikan betapa lajunya ia membawa mobilnya kini.

Semakin dia memikirkannya, semakin deras air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Betapa jahatnya dirinya mengkhianati cinta sempurna Chanyeol karena dibutakan oleh kebahagiaan sesaat. Dan dia terus melakukannya walaupun dia berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak menyakiti Chanyeol lebih dalam lagi. Jika saja pada malam itu Baekhyun jujur terhadap kedua pihak, maka semua ini takkan terjadi.

Bagaikan anak kecil yang bermain gelembung, Baekhyun hanya mengejar gelembung itu tanpa tau gelembung bisa meletus kapan saja dan dapat melukai dirinya dan orang lain tanpa disadari.

Hingga saat tabrakan keras yang mengenai sisi mobil yang mengagetkannya, membuatnya tersadar dalam lamunannya bahwa ia terseret oleh mobil merah yang kini menghentikan lajunya. Membuat mobilnya juga terhenti dan berakhir dengan decitan keras dari ban dan aspal.

Asap tebal mengepul dari kap mobil depannya. Ia merasakan satu mobil asing kembali melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, menabrak satu kayu besar yang menghalangi jalan hingga membuat kaca mobilnya pecah.

Ia meringis saat merasakan tajamnya serpihan kaca menembus kulit wajahnya, tangannya yang tertancap beling cukup tebal ia keluarkan, membuat aliran darah keluar deras merembes ke hoodie putih yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun dilanda kepanikan yang hebat melihat apa yang terjadi. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Maaf, aku mencintaimu"

Adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia gumamkan sebelum mobil itu meledak dibawah hujan deras yang mengguyur Vacaville, sederas penyesalan yang menghujaninya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**An** :

Pasangan twinflame itu adalah jiwa ke jiwa. Jadi mereka punya intuisi yang sangat kuat dan tajam.

Sangat salah dan egois jika Baekhyun mencintai twinflame (Chanyeol) dan soulmatenya (Kris) pada waktu bersamaan.

Semua manusia pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan, besar atau kecil, banyak atau sedikit. Sama saja.

Sekali lagi; _**fanfic ini ga akan lanjut tanpa ada tanggapan dan r**__**e**__**view kalian**_. Hehe. Udah di bold, di miringin, di garis bawahi pula. Jangan di biasakan jadi _**Siders**_ ya sayang-sayangku. Hargailah karya orang lain sebelum orang tersebut tidak dapat lagi melihat tanggapan kalian.

— **Sometimes we do bad things for the people we love. It doesn't mean it's right. It mean****s**** love is more ****Important ****—**

**Kisses,**

_**H&B.**_


End file.
